The Green Bandana
by xCelesx
Summary: Steph, a 12-year-old and a daughter of a Gym Leader, has her heart set on becoming as good as her father at battling. However, her father suddenly goes missing and malicious gangs run amuck. And then there's Brendan, who Steph might just love. Review!
1. Arrival

Chapter One

Chapter One

Arrival

Steph sat in the backseat of the purple moving truck, glancing at the passing scenery. All she could see was trees that had bright green summer leaves growing on them. Steph was becoming sick of green; the color began to nauseate her. She turned away from the small window and focused her green eyes up to the front, where her parents sat, eagerly discussing their new town, Littleroot Town. Steph didn't think she would like it in Littleroot Town. She already missed her home in Goldenrod City. Steph became lost in her daydream as all of Goldenrod City flashed by in her mind...

_The small but cozy house, made of white bricks, stood next to the spacious Gym. Steph's father was at the Gym, training his Pokémon diligently. Like a lost puppy, she followed him secretly to watch. Norman saw the young girl with the dusty brown hair and the big green eyes, who was watching her father with amusement. Her eyes captured every move, as if her life depended on the outcome of the battle. Her father focused back onto the battle sent out a big Pokémon that resembled a..._

Suddenly Steph felt the moving truck come to a halt. She jolted out of her memory. She glanced out her window and saw the small town of Littleroot before her. A few people were milling about. The town had little charm; in fact, it was almost ugly. "We're here!" her mother called jubilantly after opening the side door. "Help us get the stuff out of the truck."

Steph got up with a groan, opened the truck door, and jumped out. She shielded her eyes against the morning sunshine and took a glance around at her surroundings. A few tan houses with brown shingled roofs stood around. A large, glorious laboratory stood in the center of town, looking spacious compared to everything else. Some flowers danced in the gentle breeze, but that was all the greenery besides some trees surrounding the outskirts of town.

"There's not much here," she remarked to no one in particular while reaching into the back of the moving truck. "Nothing like Goldenrod City."

"You'll get used to it," her mother replied. Steph sighed and took a small box out of the truck. A lively Vigoroth, one of the Pokémovers, offered to take the box from her, but she politely refused. Her mother and father headed into the house, each carrying boxes, and she followed suit. The door was wooden and a single brass knocker lay at the top of the door. Steph's father, Norman, reached into his pocket, drew out a key, turned it into the keyhole, and then headed inside.

She followed her mother and father into the rather tiny house. Her eyes scanned the house slowly. She was instantly unimpressed. The house's downstairs consisted of a living room and a small side room that was meant for a kitchen. The kitchen already had a brown wooden cupboard, an ugly steel sink, a gray stove, and a white refrigerator. She noticed her father taking a small box along with a red drawstring bag up the polished staircase. She shrugged and set the box, labeled kitchenware, onto the living room floor. Steph struggled to rip the box open with her delicate hands.

After a few minutes of Steph's fumbling with the box, Norman came back downstairs, carrying the red bag, and opened a box that the Pokémon mover just placed onto the floor. Steph noticed that he was taking out things such as a water bottle, a watch, and a paper bag and stashing them into the bag and she wondered what he was doing. Then she remembered that he had passed the Hoenn Gym Leader test shortly before their arrival. Her heart sank and her spirits lowered. She wanted to spend more time with him.

"Dad, are you leaving already?" Steph asked with heavy melancholy in her voice as she finally opened the box and began to unpack it. "We just got here!"

Norman ruffled Steph's light brown hair, which was messy from her leaning against the window. "Yes, but don't worry. I'll be back for dinner and a good night's sleep. But I have to leave at the crack of dawn."

"No breakfast?" Steph wondered as she took out tarnished white plates and shiny silverware out of the box.

"A Gym Leader has no time for life's niceties," Norman answered as he stashed his last item, his Pokénav, into his red drawstring bag.

"Not even time with your only child?" Steph said as she stood up, walked over to the cupboard, and started to put silverware and plates into it.

Norman's face turned slightly red and he turned away from his daughter. "I wouldn't go that far, Steph. Anyway, I've got to go now." He tugged the white string and the opening of the bag closed. He got up, hugged Steph, kissed his wife, and slung his bag over his shoulder. "See you both for dinner."

When he reached the front door, he turned around and waved at his family. Steph sadly waved as she watched her father, her advocate, and her idol walk out into the Littleroot air. Norman walked at a brisk pace, his head lowered. He didn't look back once. Steph's spirits sank a bit lower. She watched him walk into the shaded woods and out of her sight.

"Don't worry, Steph," her mother comforted, patting Steph daintily on the shoulder. "He's a determined man, but he won't forget you. He'll be back soon enough. Why don't you go upstairs and set up your clock and check your room?"

Steph nodded. "I will."

She bolted up the polished wooden stairs, nearly slipping at the top, and made her way to the end of the small hallway. There were three rooms upstairs: her room, her parents' room, and the bathroom. A door at the end of the hallway led into her room. Steph turned the brass knob to the plain door and opened it quickly. She stepped inside. She was shocked to see that the movers had unpacked all of her furniture so quickly. Steph stole at glance at her room.

In the upper right corner of her room was a small white desk. A computer and a journal with a pen in the coiled binding sat atop it. A small clock hung on the wall beside the desk. A large map of Hoenn hung beside it, with a small red marker on Littleroot Town. A large red rug with frayed edges covered the center of her floor. A TV on a wooden drawer stood beside the desk, and a bed covered with white sheets was located right next to the rug. Steph headed for the clock and set it to 8 o'clock A.M. The clock featured a pink Pokéball. Her father had bought it for her shortly before the move_. I'll always cherish it_, Steph thought as she turned the black hands.

When she was done, Steph was about to leave her room until she noticed a small cardboard box in the corner next to the doorway. Steph walked over to it, stooped down, and carefully opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

A red sleeveless shirt with a black collar, adorned with circle prints near the bottom and a thin white line that ran down the middle of the whole blouse, was lying on top of a pile of clothes. Gently Steph lifted the shirt and held it up against herself. It fit perfectly, gliding over her small frame. Underneath the shirt there was a pair of black shorts, a green pack that fastened at the waist, white and black gloves, two black and green bracelets, and black socks. She took each piece out, and each one fit her as well as the shirt. She imagined herself on a wild adventure, with her Pokèmon faithful always at her side…

"Steph! Steph! Hurry! Your father's on TV!"

Steph jumped slightly at her mom calling her name. She quickly folded each piece of clothing and was about to put them back into the box when she saw a green bandana at the bottom. She picked it up and tied it around her head. Its fit was just a well as the others. Quickly she untied it and laid the clothes into the box. She dashed down the stairs and slid into the living room, nearly crashing into the TV. She glanced around.

All of the furniture in the living room was unpacked. A red rug like the one in Steph's room lay on the floor. A small wooden table with four chairs was positioned in front of the TV. The rest of the kitchen's silverware was stored neatly in the cupboard. Steph knew how much her father enjoyed her mother's cooking. She felt crestfallen that he would only come home for one meal a day.  
Steph quickly sat at the chair next to her mother, whose eyes were glued to the television. Norman, dressed in a maroon sweat jacket and gray sweatpants, stood in front of the Petalburg Gym. His blue-tinged hair reflected in the morning light. An interviewer held out a black microphone while asking questions. Steph barely heard the interview through her bumbling excitement.

"How does it feel to be a Gym Leader?" the interviewer asked.

"It feels very thrilling. To be an inspiration and an idol to trainers…it's the best feeling ever. I want to inspire trainers to do their best," Norman replied.

"Do you think that your daughter is inspired by you?"

Steph's heart nearly stopped. She moved her face closer to the screen. Her mother reached across the table, grabbed her arm, and squeezed it.

"I certainly hope so. I deeply wish that she will become a Pokémon trainer soon."

Steph's head now swam with thoughts.

"Dad must have left that outfit in my room," she thought out loud.

Her mother nodded. "He did."

"Dad must really want me to be like him," Steph said.

Again, Steph's mother nodded.

"That concludes our interview of Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader," said the reporter. "Thanks for watching, and stay tuned for more of Hoenn Now!"

Steph got up slowly from her seat and headed toward the front door, her head so full of thoughts that she couldn't think straight. "I'm going to say hello to Professor Birch," she said. Professor Birch, their neighbor and the person that worked in the laboratory, often visited Johto. He and Norman were close friends.

Steph's mother smiled. "He would be delighted to finally meet you."

Steph carelessly walked over to the door and opened it. She stepped out into Littleroot Town, letting the fresh air fill her lungs. Professor Birch's house was right next door, so the walk wasn't long. Steph lavished in the fresh air and tried to clear her mind. _Hoped she'll be a trainer…I hope she's inspired by me…_  
Steph briskly shook her head. _Let's focus on what I'm doing_, she corrected herself.

Once she arrived at the front door of the Birchs' house, which was identical to her house's, Steph knocked lightly. It wasn't long before a woman around Steph's mother's age opened the door. She had a warm smile plastered on her face. Her soft brown hair blew gently in the wind.

"Hello there. You must be our new neighbor, Norman's child, correct?" the woman blissfully asked.

"Yes, I am," Steph replied.

"Our son Brendan's not here, but feel free to stay a while. I'm Professor Birch's wife, by the way," Mrs. Birch said. She stepped aside to let her new neighbor in. Steph gingerly set her feet into the Birch's home and looked around. The house's structure was the same as her home. The furniture was modern and was semi-similar to her house's, too. She headed toward the stairs and began to climb them.

When she reached the top, she noticed a sign on the door at the end of the hallway that read "Brendan's Room". She made her way to the door and opened it slightly. Inside there was a bed and a Pokèmon doll lying on the floor. _Brendan plays with dolls_, she thought with a laugh. Brendan's room had a desk much like hers and a manual sat atop it. She opened the door more and stepped inside.

She could see a Pokéball on the floor. Steph examined the ball with her eyes and saw that it probably contained a Pokémon. She bent to pick it up but was interrupted by loud, echoing footsteps coming from the stairs. She gasped and stood rigid. A boy who was dressed in trainer's gear appeared in the doorway. His gear was black and he wore a white hat on his black hair. He looked to be around Steph's age. Kindness sparkled in his soft green eyes, whoch were almost like Steph's.

"Are you our new neighbor?" he asked, already knowing answer.

"Yeah. My name's Stephanie, but you are going to call my Steph," she replied. She hated being called by her full name.

"Oh, okay. My name's Brendan. You're the Gym Leader's kid, right? I assumed you'd be a guy." He walked over to where Steph was standing. His face turned suddenly serious. "Did my mom tell you to come into my room?"

"Uhh…not your room, but…" Steph felt her face turn strawberry red.

Brendan laughed. "Gotcha! I don't mind. Anyway, I'm going to go help Dad with his fieldwork. See you around," he said. He turned around and proceeded to the stairs. Steph followed after him. She bade farewell to Mrs. Birch and headed out into the clean air.

Brendan raced out into the open, smiling jubilantly. Steph watched him frolic in the sun as he headed toward the shaded woods that her father entered shortly before. In the distance Steph could see a figure dressed in white. Brendan stopped to talk to the figure, looking excited.

Then Brendan turned and proceeded onward, disappearing from his neighbor's view.


	2. Start of Something Good

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Start of Something Good

Steph slowly started toward the path Brendan just sped through. Her feet seemed to carry her as if they were automatically guiding her. She was eager to explore and couldn't wait to get her first Gym Badge. Beautiful green trees that grew many different fruits shaded the path, providing ample cover from the heat. Steph could see long, tall grass, swaying in the wind, which wild Pokémon lived in. She knew that she shouldn't go into the grass without a Pokèmon for protection, but maybe just this once…

"Help! Help!"

A wild, frantic call echoed through the air. It came from the small shaded path. Steph darted quickly ahead at the sound, ignoring the fact that she had no Pokémon. In a few seconds she discovered the source of the desperate call. What she found nearly made her fall over laughing.

Professor Birch, dressed in a white lab coat, ran in crazed circles as a Zigzagoon, a Pokémon that looked like a mix between a raccoon and a puppy, chased him, growling. The Zigzagoon had a glint of mischief and playfulness in its beady black eyes.

"Hey there! You there! See the basket? Take one!" Professor Birch yelled while pointing to a brown woven basket that lay a few feet away from Steph.

Steph sprinted over to the basket. Three Pokéballs lay inside. She didn't know which one to pick, so she picked the first one she saw. She had seen her dad send Pokémon out of their balls many times, so she had the right idea of what to do.

"Pokémon, go!" she cried as she tossed the ball high into the air. A flash of bright yellow light emitted from the Pokéball. Steph watched in awe as a small green gecko appeared in front of her. It looked at her as if waiting for a command.

"Pokémon, attack the Zigzagoon!" Steph called. The green gecko registered this with understanding. It curled up its tiny paws as it raced at the Zigzagoon. Steph watched intently as the Pokémon she was using pounded the Zigzagoon with its tiny fist. The Zigzagoon gave a growl and fury shown in its eyes. It tensed it body ad slammed it into Steph's Pokémon. The gecko then pounded the Zigzagoon repeatedly, almost maddenly, making the raccoon whimper. The Zigzagoon, worry now showing in its face, turned tail and fled through the grass, tail streaming.

Professor Birch gave a small laugh as he bent to pick up the basket. "Thanks for helping me! Listen, can you follow me to the lab? I'd like to talk to you."

Steph nodded, recalled the Pokémon, who looked unhappy as it entered the ball, clutched the Pokéball in her hand, and followed the middle-aged professor to his huge lab. The door slid open to reveal a place blinking with technology. His lab has many elaborate machines and computers. Some of them blinked, and some of them had lab assistants working on them. She trotted carefully so as not to disturb anybody or anything. The professor took her to the back, where he stood in front of a desk. He smiled.

"I'd like you to have that Treecko that you battled with before. I know your father always dreamed of you becoming a trainer, and this is the perfect opportunity. You pulled that battle off with aplomb! You can nickname your new Pokémon, if you'd like," Professor Birch added. Steph nodded while thoughtfully tapping the Pokéball. She wanted her Treecko to have an original name, something that nobody ever thought of before.

"I'll name it…Dewdano!" she said after a minute. She looked out the lab's small window at all the dew on the summer grass. _Dew comes in the beginning of the day,_ she thought, _just like how Dewdano is my beginning Pokémon._

"Dewdano is certainly an interesting name! Well, now, I think you should go visit my son Brendan. He should be working north of Oldale Town, I believe. Why don't you go find him? Maybe he can teach you a few things," the Professor said, turning away from Steph to check something on his desk.

"Okay, then, Professor! Thank you very much for the Treecko! I'll be on my way," Steph chimed. She carried her prized Pokéball with her as she exited the grand laboratory. She was excited to finally begin her first Pokémon adventure!

She raced into the path that she had just encountered Professor Birch in. She lavished in running through the tall grass and dancing in the warm sunlight. Wait until her father sees her now! She waved to anybody she saw, not caring about their response. _I'll show the whole world that I can be as good as my dad,_ she thought.

The path was short, and in a few minutes Steph could see Oldale Town up ahead. She giggled, hugged the Pokéball close to her chest, and ran full speed until she saw the sign that said "Oldale Town". The town was small, yet slightly bigger that Littleroot. There was a Pokémon Center, a Pokémart, and a few houses that looked too small for anybody to live in. The town had little charm. Another open path lay on the north side of the town. _That's where Brendan must be,_ Steph thought. "Let's go, Dewdano," she whispered to her Pokéball, and made her way to the next route.

Steph was caught off-guard by a man standing next to the route on the west side of the town. He was crouching on the ground, scribbling something in his notebook. "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?"

He didn't glance up as he said, "Studying a footprint of a rare Pokémon. Don't disturb me."

Steph nodded, confused, and walked briskly until she reached the route, not bothering to take in the scenery as she passed the miniscule town. The east side of the route sported a deep blue lake where several children shrieked as they splashed each other. The rest of the area was covered in tall grass. She could see Brendan on the far side, observing something. She called out his name.

"Brendan! It's me, Steph!"

Brendan turned around and looked up. When he spotted Steph, he ran over to her gleefully. Steph thought he looked a little too silly and she stifled a laugh.

"Hey," he said breathlessly once he reached his neighbor. "Looks like you got a Pokémon, huh?"

"Yeah," Steph replied. "I saved your dad from a Zigzagoon with this Pokémon, so he let me keep it."

Brendan laughed and blushed slightly. "My dad was never a trainer, so things like that always happen to him. So, do you want to have your first trainer battle?"

Steph's face showed instant excitement. Her first ever battle! "Of course!" she giggled. She took a few steps away from Brendan and backed herself against a large oak tree. "Let's go, Dewdano!" she called as she tossed her Pokéball high into the air.

The Treecko appeared in front of Steph as a flash of light erupted from the opening of the Pokèball.

"Treecko!" Dewdano chirped, exhibiting determination in its face.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Brendan called as he threw his Pokéball. A small orange chick appeared, its eyes blazing. Steph giggled. _Brendan has a girly Pokémon, _she thought to herself.

"Dewdano, use Pound!" Steph commanded. Dewdano curled up its paw into a little fist, ran to the chick, and struck it on the head. The Torchic winced, but recovered after a few seconds.

"Torchic, use Scratch!" Brendan ordered. His Torchic flew at Dewdano with its tiny feet outstretched. Dewdano easily jumped aside and the Torchic fell to the ground.

"Good going," Brendan chuckled.

_I didn't command that, _Steph thought with curiosity.

"Good job, Dewdano! Now attack it with Pound as many times as you can!" Steph yelled. She remembered all the techniques her father used in his battling, and she tried to emulate them as well as she could. Repeatedly attacking the opponent was a sure way to tire it out and her father used that technique many times.

Dewdano began hurling its paws at the Torchic, who tried to dodge the raining attacks. "Torchic, hang in there!" Brendan called with a tone of worry in his voice. He secretly glanced over at Steph with admiration. She was too intent on the battle to notice.

Brendan's Torchic eventually became dizzy and collapsed onto the ground. Brendan sighed and recalled his Torchic. "You won, Steph! Guess your dad really knew his stuff."

"I guess so. Good battle, anyway," Steph remarked. She scooped Dewdano into her arms. "I wonder if Dewdano likes being in a Pokéball."

Brendan shrugged. "My Torchic doesn't have a problem with it."

"Let's find out. Dewdano, come back!" Steph held the ball up to the Treecko. It jumped out of her arms and hid in the grass. Steph giggled.

"Looks like you have a traveling companion now! Anyway, let's head back to my dad's lab," Brendan said as the two trainers walked down the route. Dewdano came out of its hiding place and hopped up onto Steph's shoulder.

They made their way through Oldale Town and the small route that connected to Littleroot. Brendan led Steph and Dewdano into Professor Birch's lab.

"Dad, guess what!" Brendan yelled. All the aides looked up at him with annoyance. He continued in a softer voice, "Steph beat me on her first try."

Professor Birch turned around from his desk and smiled. "Steph, I always knew you'd follow in your father's footsteps!"

"Calm down. It was only one battle, right, Dewdano?" Steph said nonchalantly.

"Treec," confirmed Dewdano.

"Well, I'm glad you two came! I have an important task for both of you," Professor Birch continued. He motioned to his desk, where two red things sat side by side, and picked them both up. They reminded Steph of miniature computers. Professor Birch handed one to Steph, who looked at it with awe, and one to Brendan.

"What is it?" Steph asked, rolling the red thing around her in hands.

"It's called a Pokédex. It records data of al the Pokémon you've caught. Now, my task for you is this. Hoenn is a big, vast region, and there's many Pokémon to be caught and discovered. You two need to travel around Hoenn for me, and record as much data as you can. Make sure you check in with me sometime, okay?" the Professor explained.

Steph's emerald eyes became as wide as marbles and she gently flipped open the Pokédex. "You want me to do something so big? But why?"

"I'm too old," Professor Birch said, grabbing his back for effect. Brendan stifled a soft groan. He glanced with embarrassment at Steph, who glanced back, showing pity.

"You don't look old to me," Steph murmured distractedly as she moved her thumbs over the screen of the Pokédex. She was amazed at all the brilliant lights flashing on it. She held it up to Dewdano. The Pokédex became alive as a picture of a Treecko appeared on the screen, along with information. Steph shut it and grinned.

"Thanks, Professor Birch! I won't let you down!" she said, putting the Pokédex into her pocket. She began to turn away when Brendan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wait," he said, holding out five Pokéballs. Steph reached over and grasped them.

"Thanks, Brendan," Steph said as she stashed the Pokéballs into her other pocket. She turned around again after waving farewell to Professor Birch and Brendan and began her way to her home. There was one more thing to do before she began her lifelong adventure.

She opened the door to her house. Her mother ran to her when she noticed Dewdano perched on Steph's shoulder. "You got a Pokémon!" she cooed. "It's adorable."

"Thanks, Mom," Steph said as she petted Dewdano. "Professor Birch gave me a Pokédex and some Pokéballs. He wants me to go on an adventure and record Pokémon for him. But what I want to do is train and become great like Dad!"

Her mother sighed. "Already you're getting out of the house! Very well, then, dear. I think you know what you should do next," her mother lamented, her eyes wandering near the stairs as if reading Steph's mind.

Steph nodded quickly. "Exactly."

She carried Dewdano up the stairs and sprinted into her room. She set Dewdano onto her bed. "Turn around," she said. Dewdano obeyed and turned and faced the window, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze.

Steph reached for the box her father left. She carefully pulled out each item, and laid them on the floor. She removed her own regular clothing and replaced it with her new trainer's gear. The trainer's gear was stiff, as it hadn't been worn yet, but fit well and was comfortable. When Steph was done fastening the pack to her waist, she said, "Dewdano, you can look now."

Dewdano turned his small body around. Steph picked him up and set him on her shoulder. She picked up her Pokédex and her Pokéballs and carefully placed them inside the pouch on her waist.

"Mom, I'm all ready to go!" she called as she galloped downstairs. Her mother stood at the foot of the steps, holding a pair of spiffy red, black, and white shoes.

"Before you go, slip on these Running Shoes," her mother said, stretching her hands to offer the shoes. "They'll be better than your regular shoes."

Steph accepted the shoes, kicked off her old, tattered sneakers, and slipped them on. The new shoes felt comfortable and conformed to her narrow feet. She hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll miss you very much. Tell Dad I miss him, too," Steph said with a touch of sadness in her voice. She didn't want to leave her mother all alone at home.

"Goodbye, Steph! I'll be fine her by myself. Wear those shoes 'till they fall apart!" her mother said sadly. Steph nodded, slowly pulled herself away from her mother with a sigh, and made her way to the front door. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door slightly.

"Bye, Mom," she said softly as she stepped into her new world. "I'll miss you."


	3. Wings, Wingulls, and Watching Wally

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Wings, Wingulls, and Watching Wally

Steph slowly made her way to the next town from Oldale. Her journey took longer than she expected because Dewdano kept running from place to place, sniffing trees and exploring the grass, and because she made a stop to catch Pokémon. She decided to head for the route with the lake, the route she encountered Brendan on. She wanted to go look for a Pokémon to add to her team. With Dewdano perched on her shoulder, Steph set out into the tall grass.

She didn't see much, only a few Zigzagoons and a Poocheyna or two. Steph wanted something more exotic, something that would be a better use in battle—

Something moving in the air above her caught her eye. Dewdano, having a glaring contest with a Poochyena, looked up. A white Pokémon that closely resembled a seagull wheeled in circles in the air. Its wings were tipped with blue.

Steph whipped out her Pokédex and opened it. The screen showed the same Pokémon that was circling above her head. It said "Wingull."

"So that's a Wingull, huh?" Steph said. The Wingull spotted Dewdano and tipped its wing downward. It flew at Dewdano with its orange feet outstretched. The Treecko leaped aside, barely missing the tiny pointed talons.

"Dewdano, use Pound!" Steph cried, deciding that she wanted to catch the seagull. Dewdano used its tail this time to thwack the Wingull. The Wingull let out a small cry, paused for a few moments, and then released a jet of water out of its beak. It hit the Treecko in the eyes. Dewdano growled as it tried to brush the water out of its face.

"It's okay, Dewdano! Weaken it some more!" Steph called, drawing a Pokéball from the pack around her waist. She watched eagerly as her Pokémon used its tail to hit the Wingull again. Dewdano must have hit a weak point, because the Wingull cried again and fell down. Steph tossed her Pokéball at the Wingull and waited as the ball swallowed the bird and shook once…twice…three times. The ball became still at last.

"Yes! I did it! I caught a Wingull!" Steph yelled as she raced to pick up the Pokéball. Dewdano chirruped happily as it leaped onto Steph's shoulder.

"I'll call it…Peter, assuming it's a boy," Steph said, tucking the ball into the holder on her pack. "I can't believe this! My first catch! Anyway, Dewdano, we should head to the next town. C'mon."

The two triumphantly made their way back through Oldale and into the east route. The strange man was no longer there. Steph shrugged and headed into the route. In the distance, she could see Petalburg City.

She felt her heart stop beating.

Petalburg City, where her beloved father was, was only a short distance away. Petalburg City, where she would face her father in a Gym Battle.

_Petalburg City,_ Steph thought,

Steph grabbed Dewdano's paw and squeezed it. "Let's go meet my father," she whispered in his ear.

Shaking nervously, she trudged through the straight route. A small crystalline lake sat in the far right corner of the route. A few trainers stood around, some battling, others lounging. One trainer leaned against a tree, tossing his Pokéball high into the air and then leaping to catch it.

"Dewdano, Peter and I will battle him okay? I want to see how well he can battle," Steph whispered into the Treecko's ear. Dewdano nodded with understanding.

She made her way over to the trainer. "Hi, trainer," she said softly, "Would you like to battle?"

The trainer twisted his yellow cap around. "Sure," he said, pulling away from his leaning spot. He tossed his Pokéball into the air. "Zigzagoon, go!"

His Zigzagoon happily popped out of the Pokéball. Its beady black eyes glimmered in the sun.

Steph clutched her Pokéball excitedly. "Go, Peter!" she called as she threw the Pokéball high. A spark of light came form the ball, followed by a shrill cry from Peter as he wheeled above the Zigzagoon.

"Peter, use Water Gun!" she commanded. Peter swooped low in front of the Zigzagoon and forced a stream of clear water out of his beak, soaking the Zigzagoon's face.

"It's okay, Zigzagoon!" his trainer reassured, talking mostly to himself. "Use Tackle!"

The Zigzagoon charged at Peter, slamming itself full force into the cawing seagull. The Zigzagoon smashed into the Wingull's body. Peter fell onto the ground with a squawk. Steph winced; surely that was a critical hit! She wasn't sure what to do next until she remembered the crystal-clear lake that was located not even twenty feet from her. Her face became alive as she ordered the next move.

"Peter, it's okay! Get up and use Water Gun using water from the lake!"

Peter struggled to fly into the air. The Zigzagoon leapt and tried to grasp onto one of the Wingull's tail feathers, but its attempts were in vain. Peter flapped his wings over to the lake. He skimmed the surface, his beak lowered. Steph watched in amazement as the Wingull opened its beak and drew in big gulps of water. When his beak was full, Peter quickly flew over to the Zigzagoon and unleashed a bigger stream of water than before. The lake's water was icy cold, and the Zigzagoon shivered after the impact.

"Finish it off with another Water Gun!" Steph cried happily. Peter once again opened his pointy beak and launched a watery stream at his opponent. The Zigzagoon cried in anger as it fell to the ground. Its trainer sadly recalled his Pokémon.

"Great going," he said softly, returning to his earlier position. This time he looked more forlorn and unhappy. Steph felt bad for him, but she needed to get going. She withdrew Peter, stored the ball into her pack, and set off for Petalburg City.

Steph ignored the other trainers because she was desperate to show her father her new Pokémon. Dewdano raced ahead of her and was at Petalburg a minute before she was. The first thing she did was look around for the Gym.

The Gym stood next to a small body of water. A big house stood next to it.

"There's the Gym!" Steph said to Dewdano, who chirped happily in her ear.

She picked up Dewdano and made her way to the spacious Gym. Petalburg had a quaint feeling to it, and it was bigger than Oldale and Littleroot. Little pink and purple flowers danced in the breeze. Some houses with brilliant red roofs were scattered about. There was a Pokémon Center near the route Steph just exited, and a Pokémart was a little ways further. Steph liked this town more than any other she had visited. She was always a city person and was never fond of small towns. She smiled merrily to herself as she followed the dusty brown path to her father's Gym.

Once she was at the entrance to the Gym, she bent down to read the sign that stood in front of the Gym. "Gym Leader: Norman. 'A man in pursuit of power!'" it read. Steph giggled a bit. It described her father very well. _He's always battling,_ Steph thought. She walked in front of the shiny blue sliding doors and watched as they opened. She stepped inside and was instantly greeted by her father.

"Oh, Steph!" he exclaimed, "What a surprise to see you here! I see that you got a Pokémon! Look, your Treecko already likes you!"

Dewdano stared at Norman with a mixture of curiosity and slight hostility, still being cradled by his trainer. Steph petted his head and nodded. "Dewdano seems to like me very much," she said.

"You can tell me all about how you—" Norman began, but was cut off by the sound of the Gym doors opening. Steph turned around and a saw a pale boy with unusually green hair entering the Gym.

"Oh, Wally, hi there," Norman said. "I wasn't expecting you yet."

Wally sheepishly looked down at his brown shoes. "I'm sorry for interrupting your, er, chat," he said softly.

Norman shook his head. "It's okay. So, anyway, why did you come again?"

Wally sighed, "I need help catching a Pokémon because I don't have one of my own."

Norman clasped one of the Pokéballs that was resting in his pocket. "Here, take this. Steph will help you," he said, stretching his hand to offer the Pokéball.

Wally gratefully accepted it. "Thanks," he murmured. Steph didn't know whether she liked this boy or not, but she felt sorry for him. She turned to her father for further instructions.

"Take him out into the grass near the Pokémon Center," Norman said.

Steph nodded. "Okay, Dad. Can you look after Dewdano, though?"

"Of course. Come back when you're done," he added. Dewdano lept out of Steph's arms and threw himself onto the nearest windowsill. Steph waved goodbye to her father as she followed Wally, who was grasping the Pokéball, out of the Gym and into the dying afternoon sunlight.

Wally led Steph into a grassy area right near Petalburg and stood around.

"Wild Pokémon appear suddenly like…whoa!" Wally was cut off as a wild Ralts jumped out of the long grass.

"Right. Now, toss the Pokéball into the air. My father's Pokémon should come out. Use it to weaken the Pokémon, and then toss a Pokéball," Steph explained, shivering in the cold near-evening air, and then paused. "You do have a Pokéball, right?"

Wally nodded, and then tossed Norman's Pokéball into the air. A Zigzagoon appeared after a short burst of yellow light.

"Zigzagoon, attack!" Wally yelled nervously. The Zigzagoon tensed its body, muscles contracting, and then slammed itself into the Ralts. The Ralts teetered back and forth, and then fell onto the ground.

"Okay, that should be good enough," Steph told Wally. "Throw the Pokéball."

Wally dug into his pocket and pulled out an ordinary Pokéball. He nervously chucked it at the Ralts. The ball opened up as it neared the Ralts. The Pokéball engulfed the Ralts and then sealed itself shut. The ball wiggled a few times before becoming suddenly still.

"All right! I caught my first Pokémon, and it's all thanks to you, Steph!" Wally cheerfully said as he picked up the Ralts's Pokéball.

The two triumphantly made their way back to the Gym. Steph couldn't help noticing that Wally swaggered a bit as they entered through the sliding doors. The sickly boy returned Norman's Zigzagoon. Then he turned to Steph. "Thanks for helping me," he said. Norman patted Wally on the back as he turned away and proceeded out of the Gym, flashing a final smile at Steph, who returned the gesture with a hand wave.

Once Wally left, Norman turned to his daughter. "Thanks for helping the boy," he said. "Anyway, how did you get your Treecko?"

Dewdano leapt off Steph's shoulder and sat by her feet. Steph picked up the Treecko, who hopped onto her sun burnt shoulder.

Steph laughed as she recounted the tale of Professor Birch running around in circles while a Zigzagoon chased him. Norman chuckled when she, out of breath, finally finished.

"Professor Birch never was good at handling Pokémon," he said. "But back to business. I know you want to earn your first Gym Badge, Steph, but I say I'll challenge you after you earn four badges. You're not ready for this Gym yet."

Steph frowned. "But, Dad! I really want to battle you! Please?" she cried.

Norman shook his head. "I'm sorry, Steph. I'm a bit too strong for you right now." He fished in his pocket and drew out his watch. "It's almost 5 o'clock. I better get ready to go home soon."

Steph sighed and embraced her father. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

Norman sighed, too. "Don't worry, Steph. Soon you'll have your fourth badge and we'll be battling here."

Steph pulled away and nodded shyly, looking at her new Running Shoes. "Until then, I'll remember you, Dad," she murmured. She scooped up Dewdano and bade farewell to her father. The sun was slowly setting and she was starting to tire out. The air became chillier and she could feel her Treecko shivering.

"Let's call it a night," she said to Dewdano as they sat down in front of the small lake beside the Gym, watching the sky turn blood-red, to purple, and then to black, but Steph didn't see the whole sunset. She was already asleep by the time her father left Petalburg.


	4. Early Revelation

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Early Revelation

Sunlight slowly streamed over Petalburg City as the morning sun rose into the multi-colored sky. The bright sunbeams reached Steph's eyes, and she opened them slowly. Petalburg City seemed beautiful in the morning light, with the lake dowsed in many brilliant colors. Steph rubbed her eyes gently and stretched herself as she slowly rose from her resting place. Dewdano was still curled up like a baby, soundly asleep.

The twelve-year-old glanced over at the Petalburg Gym. The building was already lit on the inside, and she could see the faint outline of somebody standing by the doorway, animatedly discussing something with somebody Steph couldn't see. She shrugged and turned back to Dewdano.

_He looks so cute while he's asleep,_ Steph thought. _I'll just leave him be for now._ Instead of disturbing the Treecko, she looked toward the next route from Petalburg. In the far distance, she could see an ocean, lapping gently at the sandy shoreline. The sun dappled the waters beautifully. Steph sighed ever so softly. Something inside of her, deep down, made her think of Brendan, for some reason. She shook that thought out of her head. She and Brendan were only friends. _And maybe it won't stay like that, _she thought.

The waves and the soft, glittering sand was too inviting. Steph soon found herself sleepily walking the general direction of the small beach. Nobody else, as far as she could see, was on the beach. _I'll have it all to myself, _she thought dreamily, lifting her head slightly. _Maybe I'll catch a sea Pokémon,_ she thought, daydreaming about riding a Pokémon across the vast sea and into the unknown…and how she would meet a brave sailor who would take her on an exotic cruise around the world…

Soon she felt the softness of sand sink her, and she snapped out of her daydream. She sat down on the beach by the ocean, letting the sand cover her fingers, and kicked off her new Running Shoes. The gentle waves caressed her feet and she let her mind wander off.

"Steph!"

A loud call disturbed her relaxation. Steph snapped her head around, her brown hair blowing in the sea breeze, and saw Brendan racing toward her. She didn't bother to make a move and she sat there, a smile on her face, her green eyes twinkling. His expression was easy to read: he was happy. He made his way across the sparkling sand and sat down beside his neighbor.

"Hey, Brendan," Steph said gleefully. "What's up?"

"Not much," Brendan replied. "I just happened to be in Petalburg and I saw Dewdano asleep by the lake, so I figured that you must be around here. So, did you challenge your dad yet?" he added as he stared at the beautiful multi-color sunrise. The sun slowly rose from behind the sea, casting faint light.

Steph sighed and pressed her fingers deeper into the sand. "He wouldn't let me. He says he's too strong for me right now."

Brendan gave Steph a look of sympathy. "Well, he's your father. He probably doesn't want you to lose when you only just started. "

Steph nodded, considering this. Maybe her father was just looking out for her, right? "Could be. Anyway, I caught another Pokémon: a Wingull!"

Brendan clapped sarcastically. "Great! I caught a…a…actually, my father gave it to me and he told me not to tell anybody, but…" He looked around to make sure that nobody was within ear range. When he didn't see anybody, he turned back to Steph. "Never mind," Brendan sighed, gripping a Pokéball that was strung in his belt loop.

Steph shrugged, thinking, _It's his business_. She flashed a smile at Brendan and looked at the dappled sea. "That's amazing, Brendan! I hope that I can see you use it one day so I can find out what it is." She laughed and Brendan joined her.

"One day," he said jubilantly. "Anyway, nice talking to you. I'm headed to Rustboro City. See you there, I'm assuming"

Steph nodded, slowly rising to stand. "I guess so. I don't have any other option, do I?"

"Nope," Brendan confirmed, quickly getting up from his place. Sand covered his shoes and his hands, but he didn't seem to mind. "See ya around!"

Steph watched Brendan walk away. Her neighbor appeared to be heading in the direction of a vast wood. _Guess that's where I'm going next, _she thought with a gulp. She gathered her nerves together and started to make her way back to the lake where Dewdano was now awake.

"Hey, Dewdano! We're headed to the woods," she said nervously as she grabbed her Treecko and picked him up. She sighed as she stroked his back. "I hope we can through."

Steph glanced over at her father's Gym. She couldn't see anybody in the window and the light was suspiciously turned off. _Why isn't the light on? Did something happen to my father? _she thought with a panicked look. Then she shook her head and sighed. _Probably off doing something important. _She paused from her thoughts and looked up at the sky. _The sky…_

_That's right! Dad whispered to Mom in the moving truck to remind her that he had to go somewhere important when we arrived in Hoenn, and Mom looked sad. I remember him whispering not to tell Steph…Something must have happened…_

Then Steph's heart turned ice cold and her thoughts raced. _At the Gym Leader test…when I attacked that thing with his Pokémon—and he got yelled at and said that he had to go find something when he got to Hoenn…he tried to fight and they said they'd give him a few days. But he never said goodbye to me for that…he said goodbye to go to the Gym, but maybe he was pretending? I don't know…_

Dewdano chirped sadly and tried to stop the tears that were falling freely from Steph's eyes, which rolled down her red cheeks and fell onto his small body. _But then why did he go to the Gym yesterday? It's been a few days… It doesn't make sense at all…Something's terribly wrong…_

She shook her head and stroked Dewdano, who looked forlorn. "Dewdano…time to go…" she muttered sadly. Dewdano hopped up onto her shoulder. Steph sighed and began her slow precession to the woods.

Then a thought suddenly came to her. _He never took the test, my father! And my mother knew! I thought that he took the test already! Did they banish him? How…why…I thought…they never told me…they kept a secret from me…_

Steph's thoughts clouded her mind and sadness flew over her like a storm. Her own parents lied to her and said that her father was the Gym Leader. Maybe they did that as a cover-up so that she wouldn't come with her dad….

She soon found herself lost deep in the woods. Steph was so overwhelmed with her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going. She couldn't see any way out of the vast woods, and fear gripped her. Tall lush trees stood all around her, intimidating her.

"Hand them over!" A voice echoed through the silent woods.

Steph jumped at the voice and squinted her eyes. Beyond the trees she could make out two human shapes. The larger shape seemed to be hassling the smaller shape. "We've got to help!" she said to Dewdano, who nodded with understanding. She darted through the trees, not caring when a branch smacked her in the face, and stopped short when she arrived at the scene.

Two men, one in a striped shirt, blue pants, and a blue bandana with a skull on the front, and the other, wearing a plain shirt and pants, stood facing each other. The man in the bandana gripped a brown box tightly in his hands while the other man had a look of horror on his face.

"What do you want, little girl?" the bandana man sneered, malevolence showing in his eyes.

"Are you attacking that man?" she nervously asked, gripping Dewdano for reassurance.

The bandana man laughed heartily. "What are you going to do about it?"

Steph set Dewdano on the ground and her green eyes blazed with fury. "If I beat you, you better give that man his things back!" she called angrily, surprised at her courage.

The evil man laughed again. "I'd like to see you try! Go, Poochyena!" He flung a Pokéball high into the air and a regular Poochyena came out, snarling at Dewdano.

"Dewdano, use Pound!" Steph bravely called. Dewdano curled his fist and flew directly at the Poochyena, striking it on the nose. The Poochyena staggered a bit.

"Poochyena, use Tackle!" the man commanded. His Poochyena flung itself at Dewdano, sending the Treecko flying.

Steph flinched. Dewdano looked as if he had taken a critical hit. She watched with panic as the Treecko slowly got up from its place. Dewdano had a few bruises, but he looked as if he could take one more hit.

"Dewdano, use Pound repeatedly!" Steph yelled anxiously. Dewdano hurled himself and struck the Poochyena as hard as he could. The Poochyena managed to dodge a few, but determination glinted in Dewdano's eyes. Again and again, tiny fists hit the Poochyena until finally Steph heard a scream and saw another human figure. The evil man dropped the goods and fled. The smaller man backed against a tree, cowering. She could hear a hissing noise that grew closer and closer. A smaller figure darted around and then she saw a flash of light. She felt something hit her and then it faded…

_She could hear manical laughter…_

_She could feel the warmth of fire on her skin and saw a figure on the ground, burning freely, that appeared to be unconscious…_

_A terrified scream escaped her, but she was cut off by something grabbing her, strangling her…_

_She tried to move, but she couldn't. Fear enclosed her and her breath became weaker…_

"Steph! Steph! Wake up already!" a male voice called tearfully.

Steph slowly blinked her eyes open and glanced up. Brendan stood above her, waving his hands frantically. She could see that he was crying, or at least tearing up. She struggled to get up to better see her surroundings, but Brendan held her down.

"You're awake! You were screaming in your unconsciousness and then you stopped abruptly! I thought that you…" Brendan stopped suddenly and then sadly shook his head. "You had me scared to death!"

Steph registered this with confusion. "But…I saw fire…something was burning…and then I was being strangled…"

Brendan shook his head. "You must've been dreaming. A Seviper attacked you and I managed to defeat it, but you were out cold already."

"I remember a flash of light…" Steph murmured.

Brendan's face slowly darkened. "Yes, well, don't worry about that. All that matters is that you're safe. Now, I managed to drag you out of the woods, but I couldn't get much farther than this lake." He gestured to a large crystalline lake that stood in front of them. A small bridge stood above it, glistening with water. Above the lake, the sun was setting slowly. Night began to creep over Steph and Brendan like a waking storm.

"Where's Dewdano?" Steph said suddenly, managing to sit up. She glanced around, but couldn't find any sign of the Treecko. Panic struck her and she let out a small cry.

Brendan's face clouded with sadness. "Dewdano, um, well…I couldn't find him," he said weakly. Steph's eyes filed with grief and she managed to rise to her feet.

"You obviously didn't look hard enough!" Steph yelled, rage washing over her.

Suddenly the bushes behind Steph rustled and a small green Pokémon jumped out. Its eyes gleamed when it saw Steph.

"Look behind you," Brendan chuckled.

Steph whipped herself around and glanced at the muddy ground. Sure enough, Dewdano stood before her. She giggled and swept him into her arms.

"Dewdano, I'm so glad you're okay!" Steph said, cuddling her Treecko. Brendan smiled at the happy reunion.

His neighbor turned back to him. "Thanks for looking after me, but I must be going soon," Steph sighed. She looked Brendan in the eyes and saw that he was looking forlorn and lost.

"What's the matter?" she asked, stroking Dewdano, who chirped happily.

Brendan looked at his shoes. "Well, Steph, I talked with my father about becoming a trainer, and I said I wanted to start an adventure."

Steph nodded, already knowing what this was leading up to.

"And I…wanted to travel with you," Brendan finished. He blushed slightly and Steph's heart couldn't help leaping at the suggestion.

"That would be fine!" she cried happily. "I could challenge Gyms, and you could cheer me on! And…" The word Gym made her heart stop. _Dad…_

"What's wrong? And what?" Brendan asked, detecting worry in Steph's face.

"Nothing," Steph muttered.

Brendan shrugged. "Great then! We can head for Rustboro and you can challenge Roxanne, the Gym Leader."

Dewdano chirruped and Steph nodded. "Right. Sounds good. Let's go, starting tomorrow."

--

Wind blew in Norman's face and the blazing sun scorched him. The deserted road wound precariously around the face of a cliff, and a glittering sea lay beyond the vast mountainside. Norman figured that the sea would be at least a week's journey from where he was.

Suddenly his foot snagged on a rock and he tripped. Cursing softly, he drew himself up again and brushed himself off. "This journey's going to take a long time," Norman muttered to himself as he struggled onward through the ferocious wind that battered him and his sinking spirits.


	5. First Time

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

First Time

Dewdano raced excitedly a few paces ahead of Brendan and Steph, stopping to check out every tree and flower. Steph couldn't help smiling at her Pokémon and his inquisitiveness. Brendan glanced over at her with admiration. _I don't mind the slow journey, _he thought, _because it gives me more time with Steph._

Rustboro City lay straight ahead. It housed myriads of buildings. The tallest building, a large brown company building with spires that seemed to touch the sky, reminded Steph of a church. A few tall apartments buildings were scattered about. A Pokémon Center, a white building with a bright red roof where people went to rest and heal their Pokémon, stood at the entrance to the city. Near it was a gray-blue building with shiny metallic doors.

"We should go to the Pokémon Center first," Brendan suggested, kicking a small gray pebble around. "They probably have bandages and you could get that gash looked at."

Steph didn't notice the steadily throbbing pain in her head until Brendan pointed it out. She felt her forehead and felt dried blood. "But isn't a Pokémon Center for Pokémon, not people?" she queried.

Brendan sheepishly looked down at his sneakers. "Well, yeah, but they probably have bandages."

"True," Steph replied as she and Brendan set foot inside the large city. Dewdano was already racing to the Pokémon Center's steel doors. Steph glanced at Brendan and raced after the Treecko along the white stone path with Brendan beside her. Once there, the doors slid open to reveal a room with modern décor and a counter at which a receptionist sat. She looked up at the newcomers, her blue eyes sparkling with kindness and her red hair pulled back by her nurse hat.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" she asked kindly.

Steph nodded, scooped Dewdano up in her arms, and placed him on the counter. Brendan grabbed a few Pokéballs out of his belt loops and placed them with Dewdano. The nurse smiled as she scooped them up in her pale arms and placed them onto an elaborate machine that blinked with glowing lights. After a few moments, she handed the Pokémon back to their trainers. Dewdano happily leaped down from the counter and Brendan stashed the Pokéballs back into his belt.

The nurse then glanced at Steph with worry. "Would you like me to bandage that wound?" she asked.

Steph nodded. "Please," she answered.

The nurse smiled again, turned back to her desk, and grabbed a roll of bandages. She turned back to Steph and then frowned. "You need to take that bandana off," she said.

Steph sighed and untied the small green bandana. Her dusty hair was messy, but she didn't mind. The nurse carefully wound the bandages underneath Steph's side-swept bangs. When Steph put the bandana on again, only a small fraction of the bandages were visible. She smiled and, turning to Brendan, headed out of the Center with Dewdano trailing behind.

As soon as they exited the Center, Brendan started to laugh. "You looked funny," he said once he calmed down. As soon as he said that, he burst out laughing again. Steph shot him an angry glare and yanked him by his black shirt so that his nose was practically touching hers.

"Quit laughing!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I can make you need bandages too."

At once Brendan stopped laughing and his pale face suddenly turned scarlet. "Sorry," he murmured as Steph let go of his shirt. She nodded victoriously and made her way to the blue building that boldly declared "Gym". She gulped and her spirits sank slowly.

_It looks exactly like Dad's, _she thought to herself. _I wonder where he is now…_ Steph frowned and a small sigh escaped her mouth. Brendan glanced at her with confusion as they, followed by Dewdano, entered the Gym.

The Gym was spacious and freezing cold. Gray stone lined the walls and a few boulders stood about. The ground beneath Steph and Brendan was made of stone much like the rock on the walls. In the distance she could see a young woman standing, waiting for Steph to reach her. "That's Roxanne," Brendan murmured in her ear as she gaped at the Gym. "She's waiting for you."

He gave his neighbor a little push. Dewdano leaped onto his trainer's shoulder and chirped. Steph shook her head and began to head toward the back. Brendan came after her.

"Use grass moves," he said as they picked their way through the rocks. "Dewdano is a grass type, and grass moves are super-effective against rock types."

Steph nodded in understanding. She remembered her father teaching her about type advantages when she was just a small child. Very vaguely she recalled that rock types were weak to grass, water, ground, fighting, and steel.

Once the neighbors made their way to the back, Roxanne was already clutching a Pokéball in her delicate hand. She giggled when she saw them, a determined girl with a Treecko on her bare shoulder and a know-it-all boy, stop in front of her. "Welcome," she said once they came to a halt. "My name is Roxanne, and I'm a senior student at the Pokéschool. Though I may be young," Roxanne continued, flashing a dazzlingly white smile at the newcomers, "I have an eye for talent. You seem determined, and I won't back down to a challenge."

"Good," Steph replied with confidence, "because I'm challenging you to a battle!"

Roxanne smiled arrogantly. "Fine then. We'll both use two Pokémon. Be warned: I'm very tough!" And with that, the young Gym Leader hurled her Pokéball up into the air. "Geodude, go!" she called as the ball erupted with light and a lumpy gray rock with arms appeared.

"Geodude," the rock creature grunted.

"Go, Dewdano!" Steph yelled. Her Treecko hopped down from her shoulder and took a few steps toward the Geodude. Eagerness blazed in his small yellow eyes and he flicked a tail at the rock Pokémon.

Steph suddenly became nervous because she didn't know what moves her Treecko knew. She racked her memories as best as she could for a grass attack that she had seen. Then she remembered that her father had encountered an odd grass Pokémon back in Johto. She struggled to remember what it had used. It seemed to draw energy from her father's Pokémon…

"Use Absorb!" Steph commanded. Her Treecko grunted and a soft green light surrounded the Geodude. The Geodude looked as if it grew weaker and weaker with each passing second and it suddenly collapsed onto the ground beside its trainer. Dewdano, on the other hand, looked revived with energy.

Roxanne smirked as she recalled her Geodude. She then reached into her pocket and drew out another Pokéball. She flung this one into the air much the same as she had before and yelled, "Do it, Nosepass!"

After a burst of light a strange Pokémon who had a red nose and a solid gray rock body materialized in front of Dewdano. To Steph it was horrifically ugly and she winced a bit.

Before Steph could command an attack, Roxanne called, "Use Rock Throw!"

The Nosepass hurried over to one of the milling boulders. With a heavy arm it smashed the boulder into tiny pieces. The fragments flew everywhere, raining down onto Dewdano like a spring shower. Dewdano tried, in vain, to dodge the fragments, but was eventually struck a large fragment and fainted onto the rocky ground. Brendan winced at the impact.

"No, Dewdano!" Steph cried furiously as she ran to pick up her Treecko. He looked up at her with yellow eyes. She cradled him gently and then put him into Brendan's arms. She then dug in her pack for her other Pokéball. With fiery anger she flung the ball and her Wingull, Peter, came out, cawing and crying.

"Peter, use Water Gun!" Steph cried. Peter gallantly wheeled in the air before launching a blast of water from its open orange beak. It hit the Nosepass, sending it flying backwards. It landed with a crash next to Roxanne. It struggled for a few minutes before slowly rising to its feet. It seemed heavily scathed, but it wouldn't give up yet. Roxanne smiled as she commanded her next attack: another Rock Throw.

Peter managed to dodge most of the falling rocks, only being scraped by a few pieces. Steph called out for another Water Gun. Another blast of water came from the Wingull's mouth but the Nosepass narrowly dodge the water. It used another Rock Throw. This time, a few more rocks hit Peter. He fell quickly to the ground, scrapes covering his body.

"Good ma—" Roxanne began to say but was cut off by Peter as he staggered into the air again, unleashing a stream of water at the Nosepass. The rock Pokémon, caught off guard, got hit in the face by the crystal water. It gave a final grunt before falling to the ground. It didn't bother to get up again.

Steph couldn't help releasing a small cry of joy. Brendan clapped as the two trainers recalled their Pokémon. Roxanne, looking deflated, reached out her hand. Steph took it and shook it, smiling. Then Roxanne dug in her pocket and fished out a small gray badge. She placed it into Steph's outstretched gloved palm. "Great match! You deserve it," the Gym Leader said wistfully.

"Thank you so much, Roxanne," Steph replied, pinning the badge to her blouse. "We'll come back for another challenge sometime."

The Gym Leader nodded. "When I'm finished training, I'll let you know."

The two trainers said their goodbyes. Then Steph turned to Brendan, who handed Dewdano back to her. The two silently made their way back to the entrance to the Gym.

Once outside in the hot summer heat, Brendan slapped Steph on the back. "You really showed her!" he said jubilantly. Steph nodded enthusiastically and the two of them, along with Dewdano, who was with Steph once again, made their way back to the Pokémon Center. All the while, Steph couldn't help thinking of her father. _I wonder if he'll challenge me anyway, _she thought as the nurse took her Pokémon. _Three more badges and then I'll find out…_

Once the healing was done, Steph and Brendan started heading north, following the white stone road. They started to pass the church-like building when a desperate cry broke the silence, echoing through the air.

--

The sun was barely up, yet Norman was already awake. He had to get moving before the afternoon clouds rolled in, bringing dangerous storms. He had just entered the mountain range yesterday, and he knew that snowstorms in the mountains could bring deadly avalanches. Norman wasn't afraid of the challenges he might have to face; he was only afraid for the world and especially his daughter.

_She's off by herself and you just have to trust her, _he thought as he gathered his belonging from his resting spot: a bare patch of solid ground that lay in a small valley. Ahead of him was a huge cloud-shrouded mountain that was covered in bright white snow.

Norman glanced at it with an expressionless face. He knew what lay ahead.


	6. Wally Saves a Life

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Wally Saves a Life

The desperate cry startled Steph. It appeared to come from straight ahead. She glanced over at Brendan, who nodded with approval. Then she, grasping Dewdano in her arms, dashed forward with all her might, letting the wind fly at her. Her new Running Shoes helped her to run faster and she silently thanked her mom for them. Brendan followed suit.

She reached the end of the city after a few moments and glanced ahead of her. Beyond the place where she stood was a route that lay by the sea. Soft sand glittered by the rolling ocean waves. She couldn't see a single breathing thing on the route and confusion grabbed a hold of her. "Huh?" she wondered, unselfconsciously scratching her head. "Who called, then?"

Brendan sighed and looked to the east of where he and his neighbor were standing. He could make out a human shape a few hundred feet away that was waving its arms around frantically. It looked familiar to Brendan. "Um, Steph?" he said while glancing at the figure. "Look that way."

Steph turned around and followed Brendan's steady gaze. She gaped at the odd figure that was waving its arms like a madman. "I guess that's the person who needs our help," she said, clutching Dewdano tighter. "Let's go."

The two neighbors raced quickly to the figure. The figure started to look familiar to Steph. He was dressed in a regular dress shirt and work pants. As Steph and Brendan neared, the figure turned out to be the man who Steph encountered in the woods. He turned around at the approaching footsteps and smiled weakly at Steph and Brendan. His face became alive with recognition once they stopped, panting.

"Oh, you're the kind souls I met in Petalburg Woods!" the man cried joyfully. Steph nodded, catching her breath. She remembered that she had defeated a robber's Poochyena shortly before she was attacked.

"Yep, we're the ones," Brendan said between breaths. "So what seems to be the matter?"

The man sighed sadly. "That scoundrel that stole the Devon Goods before…well, he came back, and he stole something else this time. He went that way," the man added, pointing east. Steph squinted her eyes and in the distance she could see a large white stone cave or a rock tunnel of some sort.

"Did he go in that tunnel?" Steph asked, pointing to the formation.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't see," the man replied, turning to the east and shading his eyes with his hand. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like you to go retrieve my goods."

Brendan nodded eagerly, all tiredness forgotten even though his face was red. "Will do, sir. Come on, Steph!"

Steph, still clutching Dewdano, sprinted at full speed in the direction the man pointed to. Brendan had a hard time keeping up with her agility, even though he was used to racing in the outdoors. She effortlessly dodged every obstacle in the way until finally she reached the vast tunnel. Brendan caught up to her after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked as he paused beside Steph to catch his breath.

Steph shook her head. "Not at all."

Brendan looked confused, but said no more. The two of them silently made their way to the entrance of the tunnel. Steph peered cautiously inside the cave. The cave was full of thick fog and it made it hard to see what lay ahead. She was about to step in to investigate when someone roughly pushed her aside. She grunted and turned furiously around at her neighbor. She was about to snap at Brendan when a vast shape obscured her view of him.

"Peeko!" the shape cried, crazily charging past Steph. The shape, she could see, was a big elderly man with a long, straggly white beard. He appeared to be dressed as a sailor. After a few desperate glances around, the sailor man turned to Steph.

"Some scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko!" the man wailed sadly. Steph felt her heart swell with pity for the lone man. She turned to Brendan, who looked nervous, and motioned for him to come inside the cave. He did so gingerly, as if fearing something odd, and they both turned back to the sailor.

"We'll find him for you," Steph said courageously. Dewdano chirped in agreement, and Brendan nodded shyly. Steph couldn't help noticing that Brendan was always so shy and she was bold and almost like his opposite. She moved forward, and when Brendan didn't follow, she hugged Dewdano to herself in one hand and grasped Brendan's wrist with the other.

"Let's go," she hissed, dragging him along the misty cave. She could barely see for the life of her, and every so often she would stumble over a jutting rock. It never occurred to Steph that she and Brendan didn't know what Peeko is until Brendan mentioned it.

"Steph," he mumbled after a few moments. He looked around the murky cave for any sign of the sailor, but she and Brendan were all alone except for Dewdano. _Alone, _he thought to himself. The word alone made his heart beat quicker and he couldn't shake off a certain feeling that he was receiving.

"What?" Brendan's companion snapped her head around and glanced at him with soft eyes. Brendan thought that Steph's response would be sharper, but he could tell that her mind was on something.

"We don't know what Peeko is," he replied. "I mean, it could be a Pokémon, or the sailor's grandchild, or…" Brendan's voice trailed off as he saw a shrouded figure approached him and his friend. Steph was holding her ground, her feet planted in the dusty rock underfoot. Dewdano was already on the ground, prepared for a showdown. Brendan paced himself to Steph's side and stood alongside her as the shadow drew nearer.

Suddenly strange laughter filled the cave, echoing sonorously off the cave's white walls. A man that seemed identical to the one in the woods appeared out of the fog. A Wingull flew sadly beside him. Steph turned to Brendan and whispered ever so softly, "That must be Peeko. A Wingull." He nodded in agreement and gripped a Pokéball on his belt.

"If it isn't the lovely couple," sneered the thief. Brendan felt himself blushing wildly as he glanced at Steph, whose expression was one of fury and one of embarrassment. He gripped the Pokéball even tighter as he noticed the man tensing himself, a Pokéball in his hand.

"We're not…" Steph began to snarl but was cut off as the man hurled a Pokéball high. A Poochyena, exactly like the one in the woods, appeared after a moment, growling while furiously pawing the ground.

"Go, Dewdano! Use Pound!" she called. The Treecko was already on the Poochyena, pounding its pelt with blows from its tail. Brendan, after a moment's thought, chucked his Pokéball, too. His Torchic came bursting out. Dewdano faltered for a second, noticing the Torchic, but continued slamming itself into the Poochyena, who began to dodge the blows while trying to bite the Treecko.

"Torchic, use Ember!" Brendan yelled. His Torchic opened up its small beak and a jet of small flames launched themselves at the Poochyena. Its owner, the thief, winced slightly, holding a strange box in his hands.

"Poochyena, keep dodging and bite both Pokémon!" the thief commanded. His Pokémon began rampaging about. It bit Dewdano on the paw, and he hollered in surprise. Brendan's Torchic spat more flames at the Poochyena, who began to look tired and scratched. Dewdano recovered after a minute and struck the Poochyena with such force that it was forced backwards, falling by its trainer's feet. Steph smirked as she called Dewdano back to her arms. Brendan recalled his Torchic and stashed the ball into his belt loop, much as Steph had seem him do before. The thief called his Pokémon back to his Pokéball, but he didn't look finished. An evil glint appeared in his eyes as he neared closer to Steph, whose normally confident eyes turned into eyes that showed unadulterated terror.

Brendan noticed that the man's intentions were certainly not good by any circumstance and, after convincing himself that he had to save his friend no matter what, charged angrily at the vile man and knocked him over, sending the package flying. Steph gasped in horror and could only look on as Brendan hurtled his gloved fists at the wrongdoer. Dewdano was squirming furiously in her arms, but she held him close to her chest. Her heart was beating so quickly that she thought it might burst. She couldn't just watch her companion struggle against a man twice his size, so she picked up a large rock that lay by her foot and tensed herself. Her neighbor saw what she was planning to do and jumped up and dashed out of the way just as she had thrown the rock. It hit the man in the forehead and he, blood streaming freely down his face, lay still. Steph picked up the box and raced back to the entrance with Brendan and Peeko by her side. She could see that Brendan's gloves were bloody, but he didn't seem to notice as he fled for his life. She also noticed that he was critically injured, but she kept her mouth shut.

Once they reached the entrance, the sailor man came racing into the cave and reunited himself with his Wingull. After what seemed like an eternity he turned to face Steph and Brendan, smiling so happily that Steph's frightened mood, both for herself and for Brendan, was somewhat lifted.

"Thank you so much for rescuing Peeko! She owes her life to you. My name is Mr. Briney, and I'm a sailor. As a reward, you may come to my house by Petalburg any time and I'll sail with you," Mr. Briney said. Steph nodded while Brendan examined his soiled gloves, pain showing in his misty eyes. _Is he crying? _Steph wondered.

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Briney," Steph responded. The man dipped his head and, with Peeko following him, walked out of the cave and out of Steph's sight. "Let's go, Brendan."

But Brendan held fast in his tracks. His neighbor turned and glanced at him with curiosity. "What? Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I thought I heard…" Brendan didn't finish his sentence as he was seized and dragged out of the cave quickly. Strange sounds echoed off the walls of the cave as he was pulled. Steph had heard the same thing and managed to save Brendan from his temporary paralysis.

"He's getting up!" Steph whispered in bewilderment after letting go of Brendan, who was now outside with her. Dewdano was now perched on her shoulder, as she carried the cardboard box. He noticed that she looked nervous about something and was about to ask her a question when she suddenly dashed off. He had no choice but to follow suit and raced after his neighbor.

When he reached her, after what seemed like forever, Steph was already talking with the workingman who they encountered before. Brendan stood by her side, panting, and noticed that, once again, she didn't show any signs of tiredness. _She's a mystery, _Brendan thought.

"You two retrieved the goods! Great!" the man exclaimed, grabbing the box out of Steph's hands. "I need both of you to come with me." He then focused his eyes on Brendan and shook his head. "Actually, come with me once you've got your problem fixed."

Steph nodded curiously while Brendan weakly shook his head. For some reason, he felt pain shooting down his body and felt something warm streaming down his face. His neighbor snapped her head around and gave a pitiful look at him. "You okay?" she asked as she gently grasped his hand and pulled him along. Brendan was surprised to see her gentle side but was too weak to care,

"Y—no," Brendan said feebly, stopping in the middle of the stony road. He fell to his knees and Steph's heart was deeply moved, although she wouldn't show it. She knelt down beside him and gently lifted his face up with her gloved hands.

"You're terribly injured," she sighed as she dabbed at a large open wound on the side of his head. Blood was coming out at an alarming amount, and no matter what Steph did its flow wouldn't ease. "Oh, Brendan…" Dewdano hopped off Steph's shoulder and looked up with worried eyes.

Brendan's eyes became misty again, and he smiled very weakly. "Don't…worry about me," he whispered. Steph shook her head and, surprising both herself and Brendan, hoisted him over her shoulders. He didn't try to struggle; he was completely limp. Panic constricted Steph and her heart beat more quickly than it ever had before in her life. Dewdano hopped behind them.

"Oh, where could I go? You're too seriously injured for a Pokémon Center…" Steph muttered as she carried her neighbor. She could feel his breath slow and she figured that he was either unconscious or…

"No!" she cried as she set him down on the stony ground in front of a plain brown house. "Don't go…I'll get help…" Steph couldn't help the tears that swam in her green eyes and rolled down her face. Dewdano was beside himself with worry and his trainer picked him up and cradled him for comfort. "Dewdano…say goodbye…" Steph whimpered, tears falling on the Treecko.

"Hey!" A voice behind Steph startled her and she quickly rubbed her eyes and turned around. She gasped in shock as a boy with pale green hair stood in front of her, holding a Pokéball.

"You're…Wally…" Steph murmured as she turned back to the unconscious body of Brendan and cradled his head with her hands, blood seeping onto her white gloves. "Help me…he's…"

Wally immediately arrived at her side, bent forward on one knee. He examined Brendan's bleeding wound with an odd expression. "I think I can fix that," he said after a heartbeat. He then got up and threw his Pokéball. His Ralts came out, its eyes hidden under its hat-like growth that was on top of its head.

"Ralts, use your psychic powers to heal him!" Wally shakily commanded. His Pokémon shrouded itself in a mysterious purple light that looked eerie. The purple light slowly moved from its small body to Brendan. The light surrounded him and enveloped him. Steph watched in amazement as Brendan's wound stopped bleeding and closed up completely. Brendan was still unconscious, but his breathing slowly quickened and his neighbor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Wally!" Steph chattered as she hopped up and hugged the frail boy, whose eyes were stretched wide. Once she realized what she was doing and implying, she quickly pulled away and blushed wildly, her face lowered to the ground. _I'm acting like Brendan!_ she thought. Wally laughed as he recalled his Ralts.

"No problem. Hopefully next time we meet it won't be a life-or-death situation," the boy chuckled. "See you around."

Steph waved happily at Wally's disappearing figure and then turned back to her neighbor. Hs eyes were slowly opening and she was relieved to see that they no longer looked faint and distant, as if of they were pulling away from her.

"Oh, Brendan, you're awake," Steph said, trying to sound indifferent. It was hard, though, because something seemed to be welling up inside her. Brendan smiled weakly.

"Now you saved me," he chuckled as he tried to brush away the blood from his face and his eyes. Steph's heart slowed immediately and she couldn't believe he was already making jokes.

"No," she responded, looking him in the eyes. "Wally did."

"Wally?" Brendan queried as he struggled to sit up. Steph nodded and hurriedly explained the story of how she met Wally at her father's Gym. Once she was through, she saw something that reflected anger and worry in her neighbor's eyes.

"Hm…I see," Brendan said, his tone sounding steely to Steph. Her face contorted into puzzlement as she scratched her still-bandaged head. Once she realized that she still had bandages on, she untied her bandana and stripped them from her head. Then she patted her wound and, once seeing that it was dry, put her bandana back on, and noticed her neighbor's face clouded with something like anger.

"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly, setting her favorite bandana into place on top of her head..

"Uh…nothing. At all," Steph's neighbor replied. Steph shrugged and helped Brendan up, grasping his wrist just as she had done a few times that same day. He smiled more strongly at her and she returned the gesture with a smaller one.

"Since Ralts healed your wound nearly completely, I guess that we should go back to the man," Steph said, letting go of her companion's arm. Dewdano jumped onto her shoulder and looked at Brendan with awe.

"Yes," he answered, feeling his forehead for the scar. He just noticed that he and Steph both had scars on their heads in near-identical places, although hers was too large to be from the Seviper. He shivered slightly and turned to Steph. "Let's go."


	7. A Call to Dad

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

A Call to Dad

The sun was now hidden behind dark storm clouds, cloaking the area with cold air. Norman couldn't help that he was shivering; the mountains were unforgiving and deadly, even in the summer. The wind blew so strongly that he was nearly blow off course several times. The first snowflakes were beginning to fall, twinkling softly.

Norman stopped and focused his eyes ahead. The mountains parted to reveal the glistening sea, looking beautiful as the snow cascaded down. The sea was still a few days' journey away, and with the snow, it could even be longer. The Gym Leader didn't even know if he would make it; he knew very well that his journey was perilous. Even so, he knew that it must be continued for the sake of Hoenn.

He resumed climbing on the rocky outcrop that sliced its way through the misty mountains. The snow was falling more heavily and began to coat the ground in a large white blanket. Snow already dusted his hair and his sleeves, yet he made no attempt to brush it off. He was focused solely on his quest.

His progress was very slow. Very soon the snow covered the ground like a sheet and its fall would not be lifted. The snow made it harder for Norman to trudge through and even though his spirit was hampered, he would not give up, not for anything.

No. This journey is a life-or-death quest, and as long as it means that Hoenn will live in peace, he would be willing to sacrifice anything.

Norman then stopped and looked up into the snowy sky. A large green figure was flying through the clouds, weaving in and out of them with grace at alarming speed. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. The figure was still there, soaring high above his head.

The Gym Leader smiled to himself knowingly.

--

Steph and Brendan found the man inside the giant church-like building. The building appeared to be called the "Devon Corporation", as Steph could see by reading the sign that hung for all to see above the building's entrance. Inside, the building was high-tech. There were many people busy at work on computers. Steph made positive that she made no noise and held Dewdano close to her chest. Brendan crept along, and Steph could tell he was trying not to distract the people at the computers. Some of them looked up at the children with distaste or wonderment, but Steph held her head high and took no notice.

The Devon man led them into a wide, spacious room. A huge black conference table sat in the very center of the room. A few luscious black leather couches were scattered about. At the head of the room there was a smaller work desk that resembled the table in the middle of the room. A middle-aged man sat at the table, his eyes twinkling at the sight of the two children. The worker led Brendan and Steph over to the desk and stood a few paces back. The man at the desk cleared his throat and addressed the two travelers in front of him.

"I am the Chairman of Devon Corporation," he said, taking Steph and Brendan in. His eyes drifted to Steph's feet and his face became tinged with surprise. "I made those Running Shoes of yours."

Steph nodded with a semi-bored look and Brendan said nothing, looking at his own shoes to see if they resembled his neighbor's. The Chairman sighed and drew something out of his suit pocket. Steph gasped and Brendan's eyes became wide as he put two strange devices on the desk. One was red and the other blue. They resembled small hand-held computers, with screens at the top.

"I would like to present you with these Pokénavs," the Chairman said, gesturing to the devices on his desk. "They are very useful to a trainer. They have maps and you can check your Pokémon's contest conditions with them. Go ahead, take one," he added, noticing that Steph and Brendan weren't budging. "You saved my goods, after all."

Steph nodded and took the red one, while Brendan took the blue one. Steph looked up with gratitude and nodded. "Thank you very much, Mr. Chairman!" Brendan shook his head in agreement.

"Oh! I almost forgot," the Chairman exclaimed. He reached into his suit pocket and drew out an envelope and a sealed box. He handed them to Steph, who looked confused. "Deliver the letter to a man named Steven, who is staying in Dewford Town. The box goes to Captain Stern who lives in Slateport City. If you do as I say, I will reward you yet again."

Steph set Dewdano on the ground and stashed the parcel and the letter inside her pack. Brendan immediately looked at his Pokénav and after a few moments he looked up with worry.

"Dewford and Slateport are a long way from here," he said sadly, turning to Steph. "How will we get there?"

Steph checked her Pokénav map, puzzled. All the way at the bottom left corner stood Dewford Town. It was on an island, and the quickest way to get there was the sea route by Petalburg City.

"We have to travel by sea to get there," Brendan sighed. He stood still for a minute and then he had an idea. "I know! I bet Mr. Briney could take us there!" Brendan's face was alive with excitement at the idea.

"Yeah! That's right," Steph said, nodding with approval. "We should go ask him tomorrow!"

"Yes," Brendan said, stashing his Pokénav into his backpack.

--

When Steph and Brendan reached the exit to the Devon Corporation building, a man dressed in Devon attire approached them, smiling.

"I've just developed a new feature for Pokénav," he said, drawing some kind of mechanical part out of his pocket. "May I see your Pokénavs?"

Steph and Brendan glanced at each other, as if to say, _Should we trust this man? _But Steph took action first and handed her red Pokénav. The man turned his back to the companions and Steph heard a few clicking noises before the man turned back. He handed Steph her Pokénav and took Brendan's, who looked unsure.

After returning Brendan's Pokénav, the man smiled again. "I added a feature where you can call trainers from your Pokénav," he explained. "See, the Devon Chairman has already been added. You can try it out and give him a call."

"Okay…" Steph said while she navigated her Pokénav to the new feature. The call lost was empty except for the Chairman. Steph used the touch screen to hit the "Call" button, and then she put the Pokénav up to her ear.

"Oh, Steph!" a voice exclaimed on the other end. Steph recognized it right away as the Chairman's deep voice.

"Hi, Mr. Chairman," Steph answered awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to say next. She paused for a few moments, lost in thought, until an idea hit her.

Steph cleared her throat and pressed her mouth closer to the bottom end of the Pokénav. "Do you happen to know a man named Norman? I need his phone number to put into my Pokénav." Brendan shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Norman? I don't know what he'd want with a child such as you, but…" the Chairman replied, sounding confused. He read out Steph's father's number and she hurriedly added them into her Pokénav.

"Thank you kindly, sir," Steph said with a trace of loss in her voice. The Chairman mumbled something that she couldn't hear and then, without a care about what he said, pressed the "End" button on her Pokénav.

She turned to Brendan, whose confused look was now replaced with one of interest. "I need to make a phone call to my father," she explained. "You can go wait somewhere. I'll be over by that tree."

Brendan glanced in the direction in which she was pointing, drawing out a pair of glasses with black frames. He was nearsighted and often had problems seeing things that were far away. He put them on his face and discovered that he could see much more clearly. A huge oak tree with leafy branches spread abroad stood in a grassy patch, offering abundant shade. "Okay. I'll be waiting," he lied. Brendan hated to lie, but he needed to find out what his neighbor was keeping from him. Steph nodded vigorously and ran over to the oak tree with Dewdano on her shoulder.

Brendan waited until she was out of sight and stashed his glasses back into his yellow traveling bag. He was grateful for his dark clothing and stealthily hid behind the building that was behind him. Steph was only a few paces away, her voice sounding anxious and upset as she chattered away.

Brendan squinted his eyes in the fainting sunlight and crept slowly to the tall tree that sat prominently beside the oak tree that Steph was under. He crouched down low and hid himself beneath the ample shade and strained to hear what she was saying.

"Dad, where are you? Tell me!" Steph's voice had traces of worry in it. Then Steph paused as she listened to the response. She trembled and then yelled into the Pokénav, "Why are you keeping a secret from me?"

Brendan flinched at her tone. He couldn't imagine what she was talking about or why she was talking to her father in such a voice. He moved steadily closer until he could almost reach out his hand and touch Steph's tree.

"What do you mean, you're at the Gym? You weren't there the other day! You…didn't even take the test, now that my memory's coming back to me," Steph yelled, shaking with rage. Brendan had to try very hard to stifle a large gasp. _Her father's not at the Gym? Didn't he take the test? _Brendan's head swam with thoughts and felt pity for his neighbor, whose father kept secrets from her. Steph's face was reddened with anger as she listened to her father's furious voice. His voice was so loud that Brendan could hear it, although he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I WILL come looking for you!" Steph hollered. She then drew back in shock and Dewdano flinched as they heard a sonorous cracking noise on the other end. Then the line went dead. She started to brush her eyes and her neighbor knew that she was about to cry.

Brendan drew in a sharp intake of breath and before Steph could see, he made a silent dash to the spot where he was before: in front of a dark gray building. Not even a few heartbeats later, Steph came to stand next to him, trying her hardest not to show that she was upset.

"Okay," she sighed, leaning against the building. "I have something I need to do. You can come with me if you want, because we're still headed for Dewford and Slateport, but I have to warn you: I wouldn't want you to get caught in it." Steph's voice was heavy with anxiety and Brendan scratched his head, as if he had no idea what was going on.

After a few moments, Brendan turned to his companion. "I'll go wherever you go," he answered. He immediately knew that Steph would mock him for such a feeling answer, but she remained silent. She slowly sat down on the grass with Dewdano next to her and sighed again.

"Let's get some sleep," she mumbled. Brendan lay down beside her and glanced up at the darkening sky. He thought he saw something, a dark figure perhaps, racing in the blood-red clouds above. But then he blinked and it was gone, as if it were just his imagination. He closed his eyes and tuned his ears to Steph's shuffling. _I guess she's so worked up that she can't sleep,_ he thought as his heartbeat began to slow and he was plunged into a dark dream…

_He found himself clasping onto a slippery, ocean-sprayed rock. Above him he could hear angry voices and could feel the rocky cliff shaking above him. A startled cry resonated, bouncing off the ocean itself, and a figure flew quickly past him, wailing in anger and shock. He reached out his hand to grasp the figure, but he lost his grip and fell with the other, and he could see a shadow of a person standing on the top of the cliff, shouting something that he couldn't hear…_


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Like Father, Like Daughter

Brendan slowly stretched as he struggled to get up. The sunlight was shining directly in his eyes and he squinted to see where Steph was, as she wasn't next to him. He glanced all around but couldn't catch a sight of her anywhere. He set his hands on the ground, about to push himself up to stand, but he was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Brendan, come on! Mr. Briney's gonna leave without us if you don't hurry!" That was clearly Steph's voice, and Brendan could barely make out her blurry outline in the early sunrise heading toward him. He rubbed his eyes, accidentally touching his scar under his hat and wincing in pain, and rose from his spot in the dewy grass. Steph stopped short and waved her hand over. Her neighbor got up and made his way to her.

"How are you up so early?" Brendan asked sleepily. Steph's face was still full of sadness and he knew that she wasn't up for idle conversation. She shrugged and turned around, Dewdano on her shoulder.

"Let's get through Petalburg Woods," she said icily, gesturing to the vast forest ahead of them, "without any drama." Brendan nodded nervously and followed his neighbor into the route with the lake. Steph remained silent as she led Brendan past the bridge and into the woods.

Brendan's mind was elsewhere as they progressed through the woods. He felt pity for Steph after what he'd overheard. _It seems her father lied to her…I would be upset, too,_ he thought as he kicked a small pebble and watched it roll on the forest floor. The pebble hit a sleeping figure and the figure stirred. Steph stopped short and Dewdano hopped down from her shoulder onto the ground.

The figure rose from its resting place. Steph groped in her bag and took out her Pokédex. After a pause she turned to Brendan. "This Pokémon's a Slakoth. I've seen my father use them before. I think I'm gonna catch this one."

"Go right ahead," Brendan answered. Steph watched as Dewdano easily took down the Slakoth, pounding its tail right in its face. She took out a Pokéball, one of the ones that Brendan had gave her, and tossed it at the Slakoth. The ball shook three times before stopping. Steph smirked as she triumphantly picked it up and put it away into her green bag. Dewdano chirped happily and leaped onto his trainer's shoulder.

"I know exactly what I'll call it," Steph commented as she and Brendan neared the exit to the forest.

Brendan cocked his head to the side and smiled. "What?"

Steph's grin was one of mischief. "You'll see."

Brendan didn't like the look on Steph's face, but he said nothing as they waged their way through thick weeds and undergrowth to the exit. The sun was now shining on their covered heads, as they no longer had shelter from the lush forest's trees. Steph stood with her arms crossed over her chest and wore an expressionless face: she was not smiling nor frowning, and her eyes seemed almost bored. "His house is over there," she said, pointing to a small run-down cottage. Its brown paint was peeling away and some of the roof's shingles were absent. Outside the house, there was a bridge where a small white motor boat was waiting. Brendan nodded and Steph started toward the cottage. He followed without a word.

When they reached the house after crossing the beach where they had previously met, Mr. Briney was already outside with Peeko. He looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps and looked up, his soft eyes twinkling. "Oh! You're those kids who saved Peeko! Here for a ride?" Mr. Briney exclaimed.

"We need to go to Dewford Town," Brendan piped up. "We need to deliver a letter to a man named Steven. And then we have to go to Slateport City to deliver something to Captain Stern." Mr. Briney shook his head with understanding and slowly stood up. Steph could see that the man, though old, was strong and didn't look frail at all. He gestured to the boat, and Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano all hopped on. The boat was sleek and white and it was just big enough to hold the three of them and Dewdano.

Mr. Briney smiled and he grasped the controls on the front of the boat. "Hang on, kids. This thing can go fast." Brendan nodded while Steph leaned against the front of the boat. Her eyes seemed filled with sadness and she looked down at the brown floorboards of the boat. Brendan decided that he would get to the bottom of this and made his way over to his neighbor.

"Steph, what's wrong?" he queried, trying his best to look casual. Steph looked up and her eyes became filled with rage instead.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business!" she hollered so loudly that Mr. Briney had to swerve crazily to avoid a protruding rock. His smile began to fade and Peeko cried out in alarm. Dewdano's eyes grew wide as he latched onto his trainer's shoulder.

Brendan's eyes dimmed and he looked down at his feet. His heart was beating so quickly that he thought it would explode. Steph's rage was obvious in her red face and her blazing eyes. He could tell that she was trying her best to hold back from attacking something. He shuffled back a few paces and looked his neighbor in the eyes. "Don't take it out on me!"

Steph had had it. She lunged at Brendan with Dewdano now on the ground and smacked him so hard in the face that he flopped backward. He tried to brace himself with his arms held backward but he landed flat on his back before he could do anything. Steph's expression suddenly changed to one of guilt and her fury subsided immediately. She bent down onto her exposed knees and leaned over Brendan. He looked bewildered, with his eyes wide. Mr. Briney sailed on without a word, although he began to frown, his beard blowing around. Peeko flew above his head, cawing.

"Sorry to have disturbed you," he mumbled after a heartbeat. Steph's eyes filled with warm tears and she turned her back to him. She didn't like to cry, and she would hate it if Brendan ever saw her cry. She definitely knew that she was like her father: he was easily angered and when he was angry he would break something or hit something. _Just like how he broke the phone receiver on me, _Steph thought as a tear rolled down her sun burnt cheek. _If I find him…I wouldn't want Brendan to see…his violence…_

Steph knew exactly what would happen if she encountered her father. _He would be so outraged that…_ She shivered slightly and raised her face to the sky. The sun was out, brightly shining down on a mountain range that was far in the distance. Her heart raced. _Could my father be there?_

She could hear the floorboards creaking behind her. Quickly she brushed her tears out of her eyes and turned around. Brendan was up and he was frowning. Steph gulped and rose to face him. She realized that he was several inches taller than she was and stepped back a few paces to better face him.

"I guess I'll just go off by myself, then, if I'm not wanted," he said so icily that Steph was deeply moved. She reached out her hand and grasped his wrist. She looked him in his ruby-red eyes and sighed.

"I want you to stay, but…I'm so worked up that I lost control," she explained, hoping for understanding from Brendan. He looked unconvinced and glared at her with cold eyes.

"Unless you can tell me what's going on, I'm out," he replied. Steph's mind raced with thoughts and she couldn't make up her mind whether to tell him or not. She deeply wanted Brendan to stay with her, as he was good company, but would he understand?

"Brendan…I don't know if you'll understand," she began, tears beginning to fill her eyes again. She was mad at herself for showing how weak she was. _Stop crying! _she told herself, but nothing worked. Tears poured down her check and she choked back a sob.

"You're right," he answered, drawing himself to the edge of the boat. Mr. Briney had a horrified look on his face and was steering the boat as if he were a madman. "I don't."

And with that word, Brendan dived off the edge of the boat. He swam against the currents and struggled against the waves, but he didn't look back once. Steph cried out and pulled herself to the edge of the boat. "Brendan!" she called desperately, waving her arms around. "I'm sorry! My father is missing and he won't tell me what's happened! I didn't mean to hit you!"

Brendan paused for a moment and snapped his head back around to glare at Steph, letting the waves rock his body back and forth. She was crying, letting crystal clear tears fall freely from her face, and Dewdano was behind her, sadness swallowing his small face. He was moved within himself, and he knew that Steph truly cared about him, even if she tried to be aloof sometimes. _What am I thinking? _he scolded himself. _It's not her fault her father abandoned her, is it?_

He sighed and turned his body around in the water. Loosing all his strength, he threw his arms forward and began to struggle against the rolling waves. Ocean waves spilled into his mouth and nose and he gasped for air, flailing around in the water. Steph was beside herself with worry. Mr. Briney was bringing the boat closer to Brendan, whose struggle was getting weaker. Steph reached out and clasped his hand. Drawing all her strength, she hauled him onboard. He was close to fainting, but he was conscious. Steph laid him down and kneeled over him. "I'm so sorry," she breathed.

Brendan weakly shook his head. "I was acting like an idiot. I'm sorry."

Steph sighed with relief and sat up. Dewdano scampered to her side and nearly smiled at his trainer's companion. Brendan smiled feebly and managed to sit up, too. He reached into his bag and drew out his black-framed glasses. Steph giggled slightly when he put them on and glanced to the ocean. Both of the friends looked out over the sea to the small island that they were approaching. Then they turned to each other and smiled knowingly.


	9. Evolution

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Evolution

The small motorboat propelled itself to the sandy, shimmering shores of Dewford Town. Steph and Brendan watched the island draw closer and closer to them, feeling the gentle rocking of the boat against the rippling waves. Both wore smiles on their faces and their eyes were twinkling with excitement. Dewdano was between them, relaxing on the wooden floorboards. The bright July sun was rising up over the horizon and soaked the passengers with warmth.

"Here we are, kids," Mr. Briney said, bringing the boat to a halt on a small harbor much like the one at his cottage. Steph eagerly jumped out of the boat and landed onto the wet platform. Dewdano came next, leaping onto his trainer's shoulder. Brendan came last. After the three of them were off the boat, Mr. Briney turned to them and smiled warmly, with Peeko flying by his side. "We'll be waiting here for you. Tell me when you want to go to Slateport."

"Thanks, Mr. Briney," Steph said. Brendan said a quick thanks and then the two neighbors glanced around at the small town of Dewford. At the far end of the island, there was a vast brown cave that had a gaping dark entrance. Closer to the shoreline there were a few small charming houses that had thatched blue roofs. In the other end of the town there was a Pokémon Gym, exactly the same looking as any other Gym Steph had seen before. She was excited that she could get another Gym Badge here.

"Maybe I'll find some rare Pokémon here to show Dad," Brendan mused as Wingulls gallantly wheeled above in the skies and a few fishermen were reeling in their catches, which consisted mostly of ugly red fish with long yellow whiskers. _Magikarp are useless, _Brendan thought with odd pity for the fishermen. _At least that's what Dad said, anyway._

"Maybe I'll find my Dad," Steph said sarcastically with resentment in her icy voice. Brendan immediately regretted saying what he did and remained silent as his companion's fiery green eyes toured the surroundings.

"I wonder where Steven could be?" Brendan quickly changed the subject, sheepishly offering a smile as an apology. Steph's resentment faded away, smiled slightly, and she tapped her head thoughtfully with her forefinger.

After a moment or two, she turned to the end of the island. "Let's go into that cave," she exclaimed, "and maybe we'll find Steven in there." Brendan nodded hurriedly in agreement and Steph led the way, walking quickly albeit the sand sunk her feet. Brendan found the strength to keep up with her, quick as she was. The sun was almost in the middle of the bright blue sky when they reached the cave's entrance. Steph fearlessly walked inside the cave and Brendan, not wanting to look like a scared child even though he was, followed her inside.

Brendan shivered instantaneously as he stepped into the chilly cavern. The cave was damp and cold, and icy water droplets dropped from the stalactites that grew off the ceiling. Dewdano looked up and a water droplet haphazardly struck him in the eye. He called out in pain and Steph removed him from her bare shoulder and cuddled him in her muscular arms.

"We best be careful," Steph remarked as she turned to the vast emptiness of the cave. Without another word, she padded onwards, Dewdano still wincing his eye. Brendan followed, keeping his eyes on the lookout for any rare Pokémon that might appeal to his father. Once or twice he thought he saw a new Pokémon, but then he saw that they were only shadows playing on the walls of the cavern.

All of a sudden, Steph stopped short. Brendan, who wasn't paying attention, slammed up against her backside. Steph winced in pain, but didn't turn to snap at her neighbor. Instead, she gazed on ahead in wonderment. Her companion stood by her side and followed her eyes to a large figure that was standing not even a hundred feet in front of them. Dewdano, who seemed to have recovered from the water, leapt from Steph's arms and stood defiantly in front of his trainer. Brendan's heart began to race as he noticed that standing beside the large figure, there were several smaller ones.

All of a sudden, the large figure dashed out of the darkness of the cave and approached Dewdano. The creature, as Steph and Brendan, who now had his glasses jammed onto his face, could see, was humongous. It had a dark gray-blue body and two sturdy legs that supported its head, which also appeared to be its body. It had red eyes and a shiny gray metal X crisscrossed its body. Steph, quick as lightning, whipped out her Pokédex and read it, gulping in the information as if her life depended on it. She frowned as she snapped her Pokédex shut and turned to Brendan. "It's a Metagross, and it's a Steel type, which is resistant to many types," she said.

"My Torchic is strong to Steel types," Brendan replied, readily gripping his first Pokéball. He tensed himself and was about to toss it when Steph stopped him.

"Wait…there's other Pokémon with it," she said, counting the Pokémon. There were at least five of them, and all of them, as she could see, were much smaller and made of the same metal the Metagross was made out of. They hovered in the air, waiting for an attack. "Let's use all of our Pokémon!"

And with that, Steph reached into her bag, drew out two Pokéballs, and flung them into the air. "Peter, Norman, go!" she cried as the balls exploded with yellow-white light. Her Pokémon appeared before her, standing beside Dewdano. Peter wheeled in circles above the Metagross's head, while Norman lay on the ground, waiting for a command.

Brendan became shocked at Steph's Slakoth's name, but he said nothing, as he knew that a comment mentioning her father would only upset her. Instead he copied Steph and flung three of his Pokéballs into the air. His Torchic appeared, along with a Wingull and a strange blue Pokémon with a prominent leaf that looked as if it could hold water on its back. "Lotad," Brendan said to Steph's puzzled look. Then he realized that she was looking at the last Pokéball on his belt. He sighed, as he hated lying, and said, "Extra." Steph nodded and focused her attention to the Metagross and the other floating Pokémon.

"Dewdano, Peter, Norman, use your most powerful attacks and don't stop!" Steph cried as the Metagross inched closer to her Pokémon. At once all three of her Pokémon flung themselves at the Metagross. Dewdano used Absorb while Peter used Water Gun and Norman used Scratch, all not seeming to faze the Metagross.

"Torchic, Lotad, Wingull, do the same!" Brendan yelled as he watched his Torchic effectively land a fiery attack on the metal creature and his other two Pokémon launching water attacks at the monster's eyes. The Metagross, even though six Pokémon were attacking it, was hardly scathed. It began to glow with a faint eerie purple light. The light surrounded each of the trainers' Pokémon and, after a moment's pause, flung each of them into the air and into the cave's bumpy brown walls. Steph and Brendan looked at each other in a panic. They stood there in silence as they watched their Pokémon vainly attacking the Metagross from all sides.

"I have an idea," Brendan blurted suddenly. Steph looked at him and narrowed her emerald eyes in confusion, meeting his gaze. For the first time, she noticed his highly unusual pale ruby red eyes and couldn't help feeling that they were familiar. She shook the thought away quickly. _Don't be silly! You only met him a few days ago, _she reassured herself. Then she remembered her own strikingly bright green eyes and thought that Brendan must think that they were abnormal, too.

"What is it?" Steph asked, clearing her mind. In front of her, the Pokémon were weakening as they struggled against the Metagross, who was fighting back by shaking them off violently.

"Maybe if we combine all of our Pokémon's attacks, then maybe it will be so powerful that the Metagross will be defeated!" Brendan exclaimed excitedly. Steph took this in with much thought and considered it carefully.

"It could work, Brendan," she replied, turning to the fray. She cleared her voice for effect and yelled as loud as she could, "Every one of you: combine your attacks together!" She and Brendan watched in slight amusement as their Pokémon each unleashed an attack: a fiery blaze, a watery blast, a green burst of light, and a flash of a yellow ray. The beams fused together into a rainbow ball of energy, massive and glowing, that hurled itself into the Metagross, making it fly backwards and stagger into the crowd of smaller metal bodies, who scattered immediately. The Pokémon then started aiming their attacks at the smaller metal Pokémon, who were much easier to take down than the Metagross. One by one, each levitating metal body fell and, at last, the Pokémon sat panting, finished.

"Well, there we go, all—" Steph began to say, but stopped short when she noticed Dewdano and Norman begin to glow. She gasped in amazement, while Brendan looked on happily as his Torchic and Lotad began to glow with the same dazzlingly white light.

"This is evolution," Brendan breathed, his pale red eyes stretched in amazement. Steph watched on as the light enveloped the four Pokémon and covered them completely. The light became so bright that she and Brendan shut their eyes tightly. When they opened them again, Steph cried out in delight while Brendan looked as if he were a proud parent.

Dewdano stood before Steph, eyes twinkling. He was now much bigger and had three dark green razor-sharp leaves on each of his hands. A longer leaf identical to the ones on his hands sat atop his head. His belly and chin were now blood red and his belly had a single green stripe running across the middle. Dewdano's feet now ended in small, pointy claws. His trainer looked over to Norman, who was now as large as Dewdano. Instead of the black-striped, coarse brown fur that he had before, he now sported softer snow-white fur. On his back there were a few light brown stripes. A brown ring surrounded both of his small black eyes and a red tuft of fur perched on his head. Norman now had long arms that ended in paws with razor-sharp claws. Steph whipped out her Pokédex and discovered that Dewdano was now a Grovyle and Norman now a Vigoroth.

Brendan's Lotad was now slightly larger and green in color. It had a green rain dish leaf on top of its head and each of its four paws ended in a few light red claws. Its arms and face were aqua-colored. His Torchic was now a much larger chicken. Its upper body was pale yellow and its lower body was a bright fiery orange that reflected the color in its eyes. Longer arms ending in white claws, capable of slashing anything, replaced its wings. The Pokémon's feet were now gray and seemed muscular. A small red feather crest was on the top of its head. Brendan already had his Pokédex out and was eagerly devouring the information it gave.

"My Torchic is now a Combusken and my Lotad is now a Lombre!" Brendan exclaimed once snapping his Pokédex shut and stashing it into his backpack. Steph nodded and recalled Norman the Vigoroth and Peter, who was still a Wingull. Dewdano was too large for Steph to hold anymore and hopped beside her instead. Brendan did the same and turned to Steph, smiling happily.

"Cool! My Treecko's a—" Steph was cutoff by a male voice that was deeper than Brendan's. She turned to look at her neighbor, who was puzzled and startled at the same time.

"Well done, you two," the voice said, coming from a hollow behind the fallen metal Pokémon. Steph stood stock-still while Brendan looked on, confused.

"Who are you?" Brendan challenged fiercely, his black-framed glasses slightly hiding his powerful gaze. His neighbor was shocked by his courage, but said nothing as she gazed, enthralled, at the appearing figure that was heading toward them. Dewdano stood at the ready by his trainer's side.

The figure, as both Steph and Brendan could see, was a young man not older than twenty. His hair was dark blue and he was wearing a dark gray sweater. His dark eyes were hard to read as he came into view, stopping by the fallen Pokémon. In his strong hands he held many normal Pokéballs, which he used to recall each metal creature.

"Those were your Pokémon?" Steph gasped as the man recalled the last one and turned himself toward the two companions. He nodded solemnly and looked them both in the eye.

"Yes, they were. My name's Steven," the man replied nonchalantly. Steph and Brendan looked at each with surprise and Steph immediately began to dig around in her bag for the letter. She took it out and glanced at it. It was sealed with a gold sticker and the name Steven was neatly written in cursive on the back. She clutched it in her gloved hand and moved forward, holding it out to Steven.

"The chairman of the Devon Corporation wanted us to deliver this to you," Steph said as Steven took it from her dainty hands. He looked up with gratitude and smiled.

"Thank you," he said calmly and put the letter into the pocket of his black pants. "You two are amazing battlers for beginners. I was quite surprised. Anyway, I have to be leaving soon, but if you want to, you can register me into your Pokénav."

"Okay," Steph said while she held out her Pokénav for Steven. Brendan did likewise, and once the process was over, Steven began to proceed toward the entrance of the cave at a quick pace with his steady gaze set forward. He turned around once and smiled quickly at Brendan and Steph. Then, without another word, he stepped out of the dark, mysterious cave and into the blazing sunlight and soft sands of Dewford Town and then disappeared from both trainers' sight.

"Wow, he's strong!" Brendan exclaimed while he and Steph made their way through the dripping cave, being careful to avoid getting their clothes snagged on gargantuan stalagmites. Dewdano hopped alongside them, quickly dodging any fallen fragment of rock.

"Yeah," Steph nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling about him. He seems to know something." She narrowly dodged a protruding piece of granite stone and nearly tripped over the bumpy floor in the process. Brendan smiled slightly at her mishap and stopped as soon as Steph shot him a fiery glare.

"Mmm. Maybe so," Brendan said in reply, looking at his red-and-black shoes. "Anyway, we can head to Slateport soon. You want to challenge the Gym first, though, right?"

Steph's heart raced faster at the prospect. She could finally test out her newly evolved Pokémon and prove that she is strong after all. She nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"Of course," she said as she, Dewdano, and her friend reached the entrance at last. "Even if my dad might not battle me after all, at least he won't underestimate me anymore." Brendan pondered what she could be talking about but decided to let it slide, seeing as any comment involving Steph's father upset her.

"Well, let's go now, before the sun sets," Brendan answered, gesturing to the slowly moving sun that was already past the center of the sky, indicating that it was afternoon already.

"Will do," his neighbor said excitedly, grasping his wrist firmly in her hand and yanking him along behind her. Her hair streamed freely in the gentle sea breeze that wafted from the ocean. Brendan couldn't help noticing that her hair smelled of wildflowers and the scent seemed faintly familiar.

_You only met her a few days ago! _Brendan told himself.


	10. Twice is Nice

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Twice is Nice

Steph, Brendan, and the newly evolved Dewdano stood at the entrance to the Gym, facing the steely blue doors. The orange sun was slowly beginning to set, setting the sky alight with dazzlingly beautiful colors. The air, tinged with the wind, was getting chillier by the moment, and Steph shivered slightly as she gazed at the Gym.

"Well, here we go," she said, walking up to the sliding door. The door slid open quickly, making a curious sound, and revealed a huge dark room. Steph entered, puzzled, with Brendan and Dewdano following behind her.

"It's dark in here," Brendan whispered to Steph. The Gym had no lights on and tight, narrow corridors twisted and turned throughout the whole place. Steph could barely make out the first corridors in front of her.

"I guess we just find our way," Steph said matter-of-factly. Before waiting for an answer from her neighbor, she began to start toward the first turn, which spanned left and right. She didn't even have to think as she walked to the right side.

"How do you know which way to go?" Brendan inquired quizzically as he followed Steph and Dewdano through the winding, constricting hallways. She would always make a turn without even pausing to think, and she was always right.

Steph shrugged as she continued walking, faint light becoming visible ahead of her. "I don't know. Intuition?" she offered as she navigated through the next splitting corridor. The faint light was coming closer and closer with each step the friends took. Dewdano hopped along behind Steph with determination brimming in his yellow eyes. Brendan just followed them submissively.

A few minutes later, the light that emitted from the back of the Gym began so close that Steph could almost feel it on her skin. She looked up and saw a few blue light fixtures perched on the furthest wall of the Gym. She moved her eyes downward and, standing atop a blue platform, was none other than the Dewford Town Gym Leader. Steph took in a sharp breath and turned to Brendan. "Look, there he is!" she exclaimed, motioning to the Gym Leader, who appeared to be waiting for their arrival.

"Well, then, go challenge him already!" Brendan answered, playfully pushing Steph forward so that she stumbled in front of the Gym Leader. She looked up with her bright green eyes and saw the Gym Leader was young, although slightly older than Roxanne. His hair was an odd blue, and he wore a plain yellow-orange shirt. His eyes twinkled knowingly and Steph backed up a few paces to get a better look. Dewdano stood defiantly in front of his beloved trainer, his face contorted in challenge. Steph nodded her head to the Leader, who smiled in return.

"I am Brawly, leader of the Dewford Town Gym," Brawly said, gesturing to the wide, darkened Gym. "I have lived on this island for my whole life, and I have trained here with my fighting Pokémon diligently every day."

Steph felt her heart quicken. None of her Pokémon had any super-effective moves against fighting types! She stole a glance at Brendan, who gave her a pitiful look back. She sighed as she listened to Brawly drone on about his Pokémon while her head raced with possible strategies for taking down his surely powerful Pokémon.

"I see that you are bored already, miss! Well, then," Brawly said, holding up a Pokéball for all to see, smiling mischievously, "I hereby accept your challenge! We will use two Pokémon each."

Steph stood up straighter and set a determined look upon her red face. She nodded at Dewdano, who growled lowly, and looked up at Brawly again. "Go, Dewdano!" she cried fiercely, and Dewdano growled again, sharper this time.

"Machop, go!" Brawly yelled, flinging his Pokéball into the air. The Pokémon that appeared shortly afterward somewhat resembled a blue-gray and hairless miniature human. It appeared to be very muscular, as shown by its bulging arms.

Steph glared at the Machop, appalled. "Dewdano, use Absorb!" Dewdano tensed and then leapt forward, creating a surging green glow around Brawly's Machop. The Machop vainly tried to dodge the faint light as it swallowed it. Dewdano drew energy from the Machop, who seemed slightly fazed. But then the Machop quickly broke loose from the glow and it stood boldly before its trainer.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" Brawly commanded. His Machop ran at the Grovyle with great speed and struck out its small but powerful hand. Dewdano couldn't manage to dodge it and was hit in the neck, wincing in great pain. The Machop then fell to the ground lightly and seemed to smirk at Steph, who clenched her fists tightly. Brendan looked on nervously, though he said nothing. Then after a moment his face brightened up, as though he had an idea, but Steph didn't notice as she focused on her Pokémon.

Dewdano staggered slightly, a small mark appearing where he was hit. Steph could tell that he was about to faint, but he still had some energy left for one last hit. Steph took a deep breath and called out as loud as she could, "Dewdano, hit the Machop with the hardest Absorb you can!" Dewdano struggled slightly as he once again ran at Brawly's Pokémon with blinding speed. He became a blur as he dodged left and right, confusing the Machop with direction. The Grovyle searched for an open, weak spot as he circled around and around, not appearing to look hurt, though he was. The Machop eventually halted for one heartbeat and Dewdano lunged at it instantaneously. The small blue-gray Pokémon yelped in alarm as the Grovyle drew in so much energy that the Machop finally began to look pale, its skin fading to a light white-gray. Brawly looked on sadly as his Machop gave up its struggle and collapsed into a muscular heap onto the cold Gym floor.

"Machop, come back," Brawly sighed, holding out his Pokéball in a slightly defeated way. Steph felt slightly sorry for him but then snapped out of her compassion, as she knew it was probably just a trick to let him win against her. She looked on coldly with expressionless eyes. Her father had always taught her to never let her sad feelings show during a battle, as it made her look weak and pitiful. She always took his advice to heart and seemed amazed when it ceased to fail her. Brawly detected her uncaring nature and narrowed his eyes slightly at the twelve-year-old. He reached into his pocket and drew out his final Pokéball, his sadness now replaced with a look of trickery. Steph decided she didn't like that look and braced herself.

"Let's go, Makuhita!" Brawly bellowed, his Pokéball flying from his outstretched fingers and exploding in brilliant light. A small yet heavy orange-yellow Pokémon appeared, its slanted eyes seeming to say that it was ready for a fight. Its stubby arms ended in black hands that were curled into bulging fists.

Steph made sure she got the first attack, as she knew Dewdano wouldn't last much longer from its injury.

"Dewdano, use another powerful Absorb!" Dewdano sprang gracefully despite his health. He somersaulted in midair and sunk his small yet pointy claws into the Makuhita's fatty body. The Makuhita moved effortlessly away from the Grovyle, dislodging his sinking claws. Dewdano cried out in alarm and lost his balance, falling forward onto the Gym floor. Steph knew it was his last attempt and raced over to her Grovyle, gently scooping him up. He was much heavier than he was as a Treecko, but Steph managed to carry him carefully over to Brendan, who received him with some effort. He set the Grovyle down onto the floor every so softly and turned to face his neighbor and the still smiling Gym Leader. Steph then, without another word, thanked Brendan with a small smile and turned back to Brawly, grasping the flap of her bag to take out her Vigoroth, Norman. She took out her Pokéball, said a quick prayer, and flung it high into the air, watching it open to reveal the never-still white Vigoroth.

"Oh, no," Brendan mumbled, seeing that Steph didn't pick a good choice for her last Pokémon. It was a normal type, and normal types were weak to fighting types. Step didn't seem to notice nor care as she stood there, calling out to her Vigoroth.

"Use Scratch!" she yelled. Norman, who could not keep still, ran so quickly at the Makuhita that Steph couldn't see him as he struck out his long claws and raked them at the Pokémon. The Makuhita flinched slightly, but didn't seem too hurt as it stood its ground. Steph narrowed her eyes and began to think.

Brawly seemed to be enjoying himself as he called out, "Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" His Pokémon lunged forward at the Vigoroth, swinging its arms quickly ad powerfully. Steph knew by reading the Pokédex that Vigoroth was never still and she intended to put that fact to good use.

"Norman, speedily dodge it!" Steph said, hoping that her strategy would work. Norman the Vigoroth began to leap from one side to another side, hurtling itself past the fighting Pokémon in every direction. It wasn't long before the Makuhita began to show signs of tiredness and it began to sway precariously back and forth. "Now scratch it as hard as you can!" Steph commanded, taking this as an opportunity for an easy hit. Her Pokémon lashed out with sharp claws and sunk them into the fat fighting Pokémon. Norman unleashed a critical hit, as Steph could tell, seeing the Makuhita struggle vainly under the great weight of the Vigoroth's strong paws. Brawly flinched and Brendan looked on happily.

The Makuhita's fierce struggling eventually turned into minute movements that barely swayed Norman as he latched on steadily. The Vigoroth, seeing that its opponent was defeated, swung its claws off the Makuhita, sending it flying only to land hard by its trainer's feet. Brawly look deflated as he whipped his Pokéball into his hand and called back his fainted Pokémon. He faced Steph with astonishment in his eyes and said, "That was an amazing battle! I know you could put this to good use." And with that, he put his hand into his pocket and drew out none other than the badge. "Take this Knuckle Badge proudly." He held out the badge in his outstretched hand and Steph cautiously took it, as if it might explode on her, and fastened to her blouse, next to Roxanne's badge. She smiled at Brawly and thanked him profusely. Brendan looked on with interest as he stood next to the fallen Dewdano, watching the two trainers register each other in their Pokénavs. Steph then recalled her Vigoroth proudly and hid the ball into her bag,.

Steph turned around and faced Brendan, unadulterated happiness showing in every inch of her face, something she seemed to never have shown before. Brendan couldn't help but smile back at her warmness. Steph then turned to Dewdano and seemingly effortlessly hoisted the Grovyle over her shoulder, letting his head rest on her back. Brawly watched on as girl, boy, and Pokémon departed, stumbling around in the pitch black Gym.

"That was amazing!" Brendan whispered to Steph as they made their way through the massive Gym. He chuckled and then added, "You fight like—" He was cutoff as Steph glared at him sharply and he cleared his throat and shook his head. "You fight well." Steph nodded, accepting this, and proceeded on without another word as she carried Dewdano to the outside of the Gym.

When they reached the outside, night was already falling on the small island town. The night was very chilly and both Steph and Brendan shivered, their teeth chattering as they located the Pokémon Center and headed toward the inviting brightly colored building. The doors slid open to reveal a Center much like the one in Rustboro City. The building was warm and Steph and Brendan lavished in it. Steph brought her Pokémon to the waiting nurse and watched impatiently as she healed them. Dewdano hopped down from the desk happily, and Steph hugged her Grovyle, congratulating him on a great battle. Brendan smiled to himself.

Brendan then yawned and turned to his rejoicing neighbor. "We better get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us at sea." Steph's response to this was a sleepy nod and the two of them made their way to the beds that were upstairs in the Pokémon Center. Steph collapsed onto hers and stared at the ceiling with feigned fascination, thinking intensely about all that had happened so far in her journey with Brendan. Brendan sank onto his bed and looked over at her with wonderment. _I'll never understand that girl,_ he thought.

"Good night, Brendan," Steph said tiredly as she cuddled underneath the white covers of the bed and rested her head onto the soft pillow. Dewdano was crouched on the tiled floor beside her, already asleep and snoring softly.

"Good night, Steph," Brendan answered as he buried himself beneath his bed's covers, which were identical to his neighbor's. His sleepy voice was the last thing Steph heard before she nodded off into the realm of sleep.


	11. Late Night Ponderings

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Late Night Ponderings

Brenda's eyes lay open, staring at the generic ceiling of the Pokémon Center. The window beside Steph was open and a chilling air blew through it, blowing his hat around. Brendan was always self-conscious of his hat, mainly due to the fact that he kept it on while he slept and that he never once took it off since the day he got it, when he was eleven. He looked over at his neighbor, who was sleeping peacefully, and noticed that she still had her bandana on, too. He tapped the hat to make that it was in place and swung his feet to the floor so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. He pulled himself up with some effort, as he was stiff from lying down for so long. He stretched slightly and silently made his way to the open window.

Brendan looked out the window at the calm, cool night. The bright white moon was waning, looking like a small crescent compared to the vastness of the black night. A few stars shined like diamonds in the sky. Brendan didn't know how long he sat there, feeling the breeze and listening to Steph's rhythmic breathing. However, the still island night didn't soothe him at all. For some odd reason, he felt as though something bad was going to happen soon. Something, perhaps his poor intuition, told him so. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something life changing was heading his way. Brendan glanced out the window again and reeled back in shock as he saw something dark and long fly in front of the moon. It then dipped its elongated body down and dove out of sight. Brendan could barely see it, as he had not been quick enough to draw his glasses out. He blinked and wiped his eyes with his gloves.

_Maybe it was just my imagination, _he told himself while he was heading back to his bed. _I'd better get some sleep!_

--

"Good morning, Brendan."

Brendan sleepily opened his eyes and glanced upward. Steph was standing over him, smiling slightly. She looked the same as always, with her dusty hair in front of the sides of her face and her green eyes bright and alert. Dewdano was standing readily next to her. Sunlight streamed steadily through the window, warming Brendan up from the outside. He yawned and slowly and stiffly got up from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. "What time is it?"

Steph stepped over to the window and looked outside. The sun was barely high enough to be seen; yet it glowed with bright radiance. The girl turned away from the widow and stood next to Brendan, who made her feel very short. "It's early. Maybe 7?"

Brendan nodded and the two companions, along with Dewdano, made their way down the escalator and bade farewell to the kind nurse. Then they both

headed outside into the escalating warm air, feeling the slowly rising sun against their skins. Their feet sank into the sand as they made their way to Mr. Briney's boat. Mr. Briney was already awake, standing eagerly ready at the front of the boat. Steph smiled at the old sailor and he nodded back. Brendan followed Steph and Dewdano onto the rocking boat. The waves swelled caressingly against the sides of the boat and Steph could tell that it was a calm boating day.

"Glad to see you two getting along," Mr. Briney commented as he watched Steph help Brendan into the boat. She grasped his wrist and tugged him in. Brendan was not surprised at her strength at all. He was used to having a girl, a short, skinny one at that, being stronger than him. He was never a strong one, as he mostly did fieldwork instead of training Pokémon, as Steph did constantly. Brendan figured that it may be that she was the daughter of, but not for certain, a Gym Leader who was known even before coming to Hoenn for his power.

Steph and Brendan both said nothing, although small smiles were beginning to spread across their faces. They looked at each other, gazing into the other's eyes, and then, without warning, both burst out laughing. Mr. Briney shrugged and turned to propel the boat across the sea. Peeko was flying beside him, eyeing the laughing friends with interest and curiosity. Dewdano crouched on the boat next to his trainer, with something like amusement showing on his face.

The boat began to move, and Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano were sailing away to Slateport City. The sea breeze ran itself like gentle fingers through Steph's hair, sending it flying backwards. Brendan sat beside her on the boat, taking in her wildflower scent. The breeze didn't so much as ruffle his hat, and he was thankful for that. He patted it again, just as he had did last night, to make sure it was in its proper place. Steph glanced at him sideways, but he pretended not to notice.

The small vessel began to pick up speed. Steph turned around and watched the sandy Dewford Town begin to disappear. It was, at first, a large island on the horizon. Then, as the boat moved away, it became smaller and smaller until it was merely a speck. Steph turned back around and glanced at the vast, rolling sea with wonderment. A faint yellow line was beginning to become clearer, and she assumed that it was none other than Slateport Beach.

Brendan watched Steph with a small smile on his face. She was so inquisitive, and he watched her looking at the sea and puzzling over it. Dewdano was watching Peeko soar into the air, cawing shrilly. The noise didn't so much as faze Brendan, as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Steph suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Brendan. Does Slateport have a Gym?" Brendan knew without glancing at his Pokénav that the answer was no. He and his father had spent plenty of time in Slateport before, studying the sea and looking for oceanic Pokémon. Then he realized that Steph had her own Pokénav and pondered why she asked him when she could find out about it herself.

"You have a Pokénav, right?" Brendan said in reply. Steph blushed ever so slightly as she looked him in the eye, smiling.

"Oops, I almost forgot." Then she laughed and Brendan joined in. He had never seen such a side of Steph before, and he wondered why she was in such a chipper mood. He was still haunted by the memories of last night, when something was telling him that something was going to happen. However, Steph made him feel happier, and he was beginning to forget the sinking feeling in him as he looked outside the open window and saw the flying thing. He turned his eyes back to the sea and was shocked to see the yellow line becoming a broad, sandy beach.

The boat suddenly came to a stop, and Steph, Dewdano, and Brendan all jolted forward slightly. Mr. Briney smiled sheepishly and ushered the trio out of the white boat. "If you ever need to go back to Dewford or Petalburg, just ask me!" Steph began to clench her fists, but stopped when Brendan shot her a glare.

"Thanks," Steph and Brendan said in unison. They both looked at each again and Steph giggled slightly. Dewdano hopped along behind them as they strode across the beach.

"I'm getting sick of sand," Brendan complained when he tripped and landed clumsily on the beach. Sand filled his mouth and he narrowed his eyes. He got up and spat it back out. Steph looked at him incredulously and shook her head with disapproval.

"Quit complaining. It's only sand," she retorted. Brendan obeyed and complained no more. Dewdano had to stop every few seconds to shake the sand out of his claws. The sand in Slateport was wetter and stuck to things more easily. Steph sighed when Dewdano stopped for the umpteenth time.

"Look who's complaining now," he mumbled. Steph snapped her head around and glared at him with intensity. He shrank back a few paces and held her gaze.

"I'm not openly complaining," was all she said as she reached her arms around Dewdano's midsection and hoisted him up without so much as a flinch. Steph rested the Grovyle's head on her shoulder, just like she did before, and proceeded on with Brendan beside her. A few gray steps lay a few yards ahead of them, and a vast, bustling city became visible. Steph could spot a large red building, a shipyard, and a dock. The far end of the city was still visible, though they were far away, but Steph and Brendan couldn't see what lay beyond it.

A few minutes later, they were both racing up the stairs and heading into a marketplace where people were abundant. There were many stalls, all of them selling useful goods. At one stall there were dolls and home goods, and at another, there were all sorts of medicines and remedies. Steph nudged Brendan in his ribs with her free arms and jested, "Bet you want to buy a doll, don't you?"

Crimson red blossomed over his face and he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his feet. "What makes you say that?" Steph shrugged as if she hadn't a clue and dragged him past all the colorful stalls. Once the marketplace ended the rest of the city began. Steph didn't know where to head first. The big red building had a sign that read "Battle Tent Slateport Site." A fancy blue and white building was at the east end of the city, north of the gigantic shipyard. Steph stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed several people dressed like the man she and Brendan had encountered on tow occasions lining up outside it.

"Oh, no, Brendan, look!" Steph exclaimed, dropping his wrist, putting Dewdano back onto the ground, and pointing her index finger at the fancy building. Brendan followed her eyes and stood aghast. "There's even more of them! We have to do something!"

Brendan nodded in agreement as he stood stock still, watching the people in blue. Dewdano was standing between him and Steph, fear and anger blazing in his yellow eyes. "Let's go."


	12. Team Aqua

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Team Aqua

Before even thinking about what she was doing, Steph was off in a hurry, not waiting for Brendan or Dewdano. Her feet carried her quickly, as if she were light as a feather. She didn't seem to be controlling herself; her feet were. Intuition told her that something very bad was going to happen if she didn't do something.

She couldn't hear footsteps behind her and stopped abruptly. She snapped her ahead around and realized that Brendan and Dewdano were following at a much slower pace. "Pick it up, you two!" Steph shouted as she turned back around and dashed off. Brendan sighed and Dewdano hopped along behind him. Steph was nearing the building already and the figures in blue became clearer to her. Each one of them wore an outfit identical to the man she had faced before. A few more footsteps and she would be there. Steph was at the threshold of the building when the people in blue suddenly disappeared inside the building.

"Huh? Oh, no," Steph murmured as she glared at the fancy blue building. "Oceanic Museum" was printed in large white letters on the front of the building. _What would they do with a museum? _Steph thought as Brendan and Dewdano stopped besides her, panting with exhaustion, more so Brendan than Dewdano.

Brendan caught his breath and turned to Steph. "We should go in before they do anything." Steph nodded in agreement and the two made their way to the museum. Two beautiful glass doors slid open to reveal a grand museum with many rare sea artifacts. At a glance, Steph could see ship models, sand samples, and many pictures depicting life in the sea. The numerous thieves in blue clouded her vision, however, and she couldn't get a good look at what they were trying to do.

"Miss," a female voice said to Steph's side. Steph turned around in shock and faced a lady behind a yellow counter. Her eyes were stretched in helpless fear, but she wore a dainty, delicate smile on her face. "You need to pay to get in." She pointed to a sign that was sitting adjacent to her. Brendan squinted his eyes to read the sign and began to dig around in his backpack for money.

"No, Brendan, I'll pay," Steph said, quickly reaching into her pack and drawing out a few coins. The lady took them with caution and nodded to Steph, who turned around, drawing Dewdano closer to her side. Brendan looked slightly confused and he was blushing slightly, but Steph didn't notice. She was occupied with scooping out the criminals. Some glared at her with despise and hatred, but none dared to move forward to confront the girl. Steph stood defiantly in front of their view and Brendan stood stock still, not even daring to breathe.

Finally one person, a tall, skinny man with sinister blue eyes, piped up, "Quit your staring, kid, and get outta here!" Steph slowly began to clench her gloved hand into a fist. Dewdano let out a low growl, and Brendan's heart began to beat quicker. He was afraid that Steph could hear it and think that he was a wimp. However, Steph made no move toward him, and he said nothing as he sized up the band of criminals. There were seven of them.

"Make me, then!" Steph yelled so loudly that everyone present turned and focused his or her eyes on her, Brendan included. All was silent as moments passed. Her heart thumped wildly, but if she was even the slightest bit afraid, she didn't show it. Her eyes blazed with fury and temper, but she said nothing as she waited for a reply, any reply. It was at that moment that Brendan noticed a stairway and he nudged Steph gently with his elbow.

"What? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Steph hissed harshly through clenched teeth. Brendan flinched at his neighbor's tone but kept her gaze. Dewdano jumped slightly and growled again. The criminals had lost interest in the two pesky kids and, thinking that they were of no threat, resumed what they were doing before.

"There's a stairway," Brendan whispered, pointy to it inconspicuously with his index finger. Steph followed his gaze and sure enough, she noticed the stairway, plain and unnoticeable. She nodded slowly and turned to face him.

"And…what's your point?" Steph answered, her hands still rolled into fists. Brendan shrank back a little in fear. _I'm more afraid of my own friend than those stupid, half-brained criminals who don't think we're a threat, _Brendan thought, although he didn't like to admit it, even to himself. It was true that Steph's temper was short and she was known for hitting, but she'd done it once and surely she'd learned her lesson. _At least I think so, _Brendan added silently.

"We could sneak upstairs and see if there's anything going on," Brendan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Before he could argue any more, Steph shook her head and glared at him with a look that seemed to say, "I'm smarter, so we'll do as I say."

"Don't be dumb, Brendan," Steph said adamantly, putting her hands on her hips. Brendan stared blankly at her. "They'd murder us without another word." Steph pretended to slit her throat for further exaggeration. Her neighbor narrowed his eyes and huffed.

Brendan said nothing as Steph stood there, tapping her foot, waiting for a better plan. _She's too stubborn. How will I convince her? _he thought. For a few moments he stood there silently, contemplating his choices. He and Steph could leave and forget about it, or they could always sneak upstairs if they were quick enough…

"You're sneaky and agile, right? We could sneak up those stairs!" Brendan exclaimed in a low whisper. Dewdano was now standing between them in case Steph decided to unleash her temper.

Steph glared at Brendan with disapproval. "Yeah, but what about you? You're too tall to go unnoticed. And your eyes are the first thing people see when they look around!" Steph shook her head sadly and petted Dewdano's now rough skin. Brendan snorted and turned to glance at the criminals. All of them had taken to ignoring the trio and they seemed to be engrossed with gaining information about ancient sea artifacts.

"None of them are paying attention, Steph," he murmured finally, after making sure none of them were looking. "If we go now, it'll be over quicker than a heartbeat." He nodded arrogantly and Steph couldn't help but roll her eyes. Dewdano still stood between them, looking at the supercilious boy and then at the obstinate girl.

"Fine, then. Don't blame me if we get our throats slit," Steph growled in reply. Before Brendan could gloat of his victory, Steph grabbed his wrist and yanked him ferociously behind a glass case display that held a model of a spacious white ship. She then crouched down and he did, too, after a moment, along with Dewdano.

"What the…" Brendan started to say but stopped when his neighbor abruptly pulled him behind a seawater sample display that was right next to the stairwell. Dewdano followed, quicker than a bolt of lightning. It was only a few feet away and he could hear someone humming upstairs.

Steph then, after a pause, dashed quickly to the stairwell, Brendan being tugged behind her submissively. She let go of his wrist, which was now crimson red and aching, and she turned to her companion, who was nursing his arm. Dewdano had been behind them the whole time and was now standing beside his trainer.

"Stop being such a baby and race upstairs after me," she whispered insensitively. Brendan immediately put his injured arm down and nodded meekly. After a few heartbeats, Steph dashed up the stairs without another word. Brendan followed suit. The stairway opened up into another room. Only one person was in the room. He was a middle-aged man and he was wearing a white coat and thick black-framed glasses. The man was standing over a display of a submarine and he was humming to himself, taking notes all the while. He looked up when he heard Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano racing upstairs.

The three of them stood at the doorway and looked on at the man, who was looking back at them. He shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled slightly at the newcomers. "Hi, there, children. Enjoying your time here?"

Steph shook her head rapidly and declared, "No, there are thieves downstairs. You better leave in case they try to rob you." Brendan nodded his head in agreement and Dewdano let out a low, fierce growl. Then Steph paused and she though for a minute. _He's interested in this submarine and looks like he works at a lab or something. Maybe he's Captain Stern?_

Steph cleared her throat before continuing, "Do you, by any chance, happen to know a Captain Stern?" The man began to laugh, a deep hearty laugh, and Brendan and Steph slid glances at each other.

Once the man had stopped laughing, he bent over the submarine model to inspect it again. "Children, I am Captain Stern!" Then he laughed again and Steph and Brendan glanced at each other again, this time with excitement.

Brendan took initiative and stepped forward a few paces. "We have a—" He was cutoff by the sound of heavy, pounding footsteps. He turned quickly around, as did Steph, and they saw two criminals rushing up the stairs.

The taller one, the one who denounced them before, smirked. "You thought you could sneak, but you didn't did you? You see, we Team Aqua members ain't as dumb as you think." Steph glared at the two men with intensity. Brendan shuffled nervously from foot to foot and Dewdano was crouched in an attacking position, growling deeply. Captain Stern stood still where he was and clutched his paper to his chest.

"You're dumb for messing with us!" Steph yelled viciously, indicating to Dewdano and Brendan. The two Team Aqua men just laughed and glanced at each other with amusement. Steph snarled and clenched her hands into tight fists. Brendan couldn't help thinking that she was being a little too bold by challenging these tough men, but said nothing.

"Move aside, little girl! We have business to do with that man," the shorter, stockier one said, roughly shoving Steph to the side. Steph narrowed her eyes and looked at Brendan. _Help me, _she mouthed. Brendan registered this with understanding, nodded, and immediately drew a Pokéball from his belt loop. Steph signaled to Dewdano, who tensed himself readily.

"No, don't hurt him!" Steph yelled, springing herself at the taller man, who was advancing on Captain Stern. Fortunately for her, the man was skinny and she pummeled him to the ground, his head smacking on the tiled flooring. Brendan flung himself at the shorter man and did likewise, knocking him over on the floor. The two men became simultaneously angry and struggled to get up, flailing their arms pathetically, but Steph and Brendan forced them to stay down. Brendan glanced at his neighbor and revered her strength. She noticed her friend looking at her and she blushed slightly, but recovered after a moment and her eyes blazed with fury at the Team Aqua members.

"We settle this with a Pokémon battle, and if we win, you leave this place," Steph challenged, practically spitting in her hostage's stubbly face. The man tried to laugh, but Steph's right hand lay on his throat and all he could muster was a gurgling sound. Steph flinched in revulsion and signaled to Dewdano to come over to her. He did so eagerly and snarled at the Team Aqua member.

"What do you say?" Steph asked, pulling her hand from the man's throat to allow him to talk.

"Fine, then, child! But if we win, you're not getting any mercy for us," the tall, lanky man replied. Steph released him and he, without any further hesitation, stood up quickly. Brendan did the same, and the short man threw himself upward. Both the Team Aqua members drew Pokéballs from their waists and flung them into the air. The short stocky man sent out a Zubat, an ugly blue bat with pointy fangs, and the tall man sent out a Carvanha, a red and blue piranha-like fish with extremely rough skin that hurt just to touch.

"Go, Dewdano!" Steph called, watching her Grovyle hopping in front of her. Brendan chucked his Pokéball and his Combusken came after an explosion of light. Steph smirked conceitedly at her opponent's weak Pokémon.

Steph was quickest at commanding and therefore got the first blow in. "Dewdano, use Absorb on the Carvanha!" Dewdano scurried over to the Carvanha and a green light glowed over the fish Pokémon. Dewdano, after a minute, sprang backwards, landing at Steph's feet. Not even a few moments had passed before the Carvanha lay on the floor by the man. The Team Aqua member gnashed his teeth in frustration and recalled his Pokémon furiously.

Brendan was next with his Combusken, who easily took down the Zubat with a fiery flame that engulfed it whole, scorching its filmy body. The Zubat stopped beating its wings and fell to the ground, as if gravity was helping to eliminate it. Brendan then recalled his Combusken and stashed it away with a small smile. Its trainer recalled it with anger and glared at the two children with vehemence.

Steph smiled knowingly. "Thanks for playing. Now…" Steph paused, looking at Brendan for backup. He flashed her a small smile and they both turned to the Team Aqua members, who were grumbling in defeat.

"Get out of here!" they both yelled in unison. The two men scowled, but they didn't fight the two trainers as they forced them out the doorway into the stairway. The members said nothing in reproach as they made their way to the bottom of the stairwell. Steph turned to Brendan and smiled victoriously at him.

"Well, Brendan, we did it!" Steph exclaimed, throwing her arms open around her neighbor and hugging him. Brendan blushed incredulously and Steph drew back in embarrassment, also blushing slightly. She laughed softly and Brendan smiled back at her. Dewdano stared at them with amazement. Captain Stern chuckled to himself as he watched the two friends.

"Young love," he murmured to himself. "I remember it." Steph heard this and made her way to the Captain, slightly annoyed.

"I'm not in love with him," Steph said when she reached him, her cheeks still rosy with humiliation. Captain Stern laughed and turned back to the submarine he was studying.

"That's what you say," he replied, drawing out a pen from his coat pocket and resumed taking notes. Steph began to clench her hands again, but stopped when she realized he meant no harm. Captain Stern sighed as turned to the girl. "Anyway, what do you need me for?"

Steph began to dig around in her pack for the package the Chairman had given her. She felt the cardboard and drew it out, extending her hand to offer it to the Captain. Captain Stern lowered his glasses and examined it, as if it might contain poison or explosives. After a minute, he reached out and grasped it cautiously.

"It's from the Devon Chairman," Steph explained while Captain Stern rolled it around in his hands. Captain Stern nodded in understanding and set it down on the top of the glass display case.

"Thanks, these must be those parts I ordered," the Captain replied, smiling at Steph. "And thanks for saving my life. I owe you one."

Steph shook her head and closed her pack. "No, no, it was no problem. Anyway, Brendan and I have to go." She then bade farewell to Captain Stern and proceeded to where Brendan and Dewdano were standing.

Brendan smiled sheepishly and Steph's heart began to race. "Let's go, Brendan and Dewdano!" And with that, the three of them made their way to the empty stairway.


	13. Sundown Sea

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Sundown Sea

Steph and Brendan made it safely out of the museum without any more incidents. All the Team Aqua members had dispersed by the time they made it downstairs again. The lady at the counter looked at them in astonishment as they left. "Did you two drive those buffoons out of here?" she asked as Steph was pushing the glass door.

Brendan nodded, and pointed to Steph. "Mostly her." Steph shook her head and smiled. The woman chuckled and shuffled a bunch of papers that were lying on the counter in front of her.

"Don't listen to him. He helped, too, and so did Dewdano," Steph clarified, gesturing to her Grovyle, who was standing eagerly behind Brendan. Dewdano chirped in response and the woman smiled politely, as if she were paid just to be kind to any museumgoers.

"Well, then, have a nice day, you two," the lady said, returning to shuffling her paperwork. Steph nodded and pushed the glass door, holding it out to her neighbor and Pokémon. The sun was already past the midpoint in the sky, and a few afternoon clouds were beginning to roll in, shielding Slateport City from the blistering heat of July.

"We've got a lot of time to kill, seeing as it's too late to head to the next city yet," Brendan pointed out. Steph sighed and took a gander at her surroundings. Slateport was certainly a cheerful, bustling city. However, the marketplace didn't appeal to her, as she wasn't materialistic at all. There was the Battle Tent, which she could do, but then poor Brendan would be bored…

"There isn't much here," Steph sighed as she reached for Dewdano and stroked his scaly back. Brendan nodded in agreement and glanced over at the sea, which was crashing down heavily onto the shores of the Slateport Beach. Just then a stiff breeze blew, ruffling Steph's uncombed hair, which still looked straight and perfect as ever to Brendan.

"Look at those waves," Brendan said, pointing over at the beach. The waves thundered sonorously, sending sea spray everywhere. They were huge, towering over any person standing in their way.

Steph glanced at them with puzzlement. "Why are they so high? Is it going to storm?" She then looked at the sky, and saw no gray storm clouds, only cottony white ones. Brendan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Doesn't look that way," Brendan answered. The breeze then came more strongly and Steph shivered, her dusty brown hair whipping all around her face. Dewdano let out a low growl and his trainer petted him reassuringly.

"This is odd," Steph commented, watching the waves crash down on the beach. People were frantically distancing themselves away from the shoreline so as not to get hit. "All of a sudden…" Steph turned away from the beach and faced her neighbor. "Any ideas?"

Brendan shook his head. "We could go investigate the beach," he offered. Steph shrugged and took a glance back to the beach. The waves were much calmer now and were gently caressing the shoreline.

"Look, it's calm now," Steph exclaimed. Brendan looked over in amazement and squinted his eyes. He could barely make out the beach because of his nearsightedness but he could no longer hear the roaring waves.

"Well, I guess it's safe to go now," Brendan said. Dewdano chirped in response and Steph shrugged.

"We don't have anything better to do, I guess. Let's go," Steph replied. And with that she started toward the beach, letting her feet carry her as always. The air was back to its normal sweltering heat, and sweat was beginning to form on Steph's head. Dewdano's pace was slightly lagging as he followed Brendan onwards.

The beach's sand was hot to the touch, and Steph was grateful for her Running Shoes. Dewdano was limping along, his large feet getting singed by the sand. There were some people on the beach, but fewer than there were before. Steph looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was slowly beginning to sink lower and lower into the sky. She looked around for an empty spot near the shoreline and spotted one at the far east end of the beach. Steph turned to face Brendan, who, surprisingly, was behind her already, not lagging along like he normally did. He was carrying Dewdano and Steph couldn't help smiling at his kind gesture.

"Hey, Brendan, there's a spot over there we can relax on. It's in the shade," Steph said, pointing her index finger to the deserted corner of the beach. It was sitting beside the rocky wall that upheld the city above the sand. It was partly in the shade of a tall, gray-white lighthouse and would surely keep them cool. Brendan nodded in approval. Steph offered to carry Dewdano, but he shook his head valiantly. Steph raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she led the way into the shaded area.

As soon as she stepped into the shade, Steph was instantly cooled from head to toe. She sat up against the rocky face and ran her gloved fingers through the cool sand. The ocean lapped against the shoreline, narrowly missing her. The waves somehow soothed her and all her worry and trouble was forgotten in the thundering echoes. Brendan struggled with Dewdano and sat down weary with exhaustion beside his neighbor. Dewdano crouched beside his trainer and closed his eyes as Steph petted him.

"Thanks a lot, Bren," Steph said appreciatively, scratching her Grovyle's scaly head. Brendan smiled weakly and after a moment shot her a glance.

"Since when did you start calling me Bren?" he asked playfully, smiling more strongly.

"Since I decided that you needed a nickname, like I do," Steph answered, chuckling to herself. She had stopped scratching Dewdano's head as he was beginning to doze off. Brendan nodded as though he were considering this.

"You're very spontaneous, you know?" Brendan commented as he looked out over the ocean. The sun was now slowly beginning to dip toward the horizon line, and its radiating light was becoming weaker with each passing minute. The light wind that blew off the ocean blew Steph's hair around gently and cooled them all, human and Pokémon. Steph smiled with agreement.

After a few minutes, Steph spoke up suddenly. "So, Bren, we set off for the next city tomorrow, right?"

Her neighbor nodded and looked back to the beach. People were beginning to pack up their belongings and leave. A few small children wearing inner tubes were running around, their parents yelling at them to help pack up. Steph looked at them with jealousy and recalled that she had never been on a beach before living in Hoenn, because the only beaches in Johto were very far away from her home. She would often bug her parents to tell her about all the wonders of Johto that she had never seen and would listen eagerly when they gave in. They would tell her tales of two towers standing side by side, of grand lighthouses so tall they touched the sky, and of the sea's monstrous whirlpools that swallowed up anything.

"Steph? Hello? Are you with us?" Brendan's joking voice startled Steph out of her daydream. Steph jumped slightly and faced her neighbor. He looked puzzled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Steph said absentmindedly

"Thinking about what?" Brendan inquired, running his fingers through the sand.

"Nothing," Steph answered quietly. Brendan said nothing as she sat there, absorbed in her memories. He figured it was best not to bother her when she was lost in her daydreams and glanced over at Dewdano, who was sleeping beside his trainer.

"Brendan, do you of any interesting thing about Hoenn? Like giant whirlpools?" Steph asked out of nowhere. To Brendan she sounded like an innocent and curious child. She looked at him with a questioning look.

Brendan sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't." Sure, he had lived here his whole life, but he rarely traveled much farther than Rustboro City. Slateport City, he realized, was new to both him and Steph. _We're both seeing things for the first time, _he thought.

"But you've lived here forever! Surely you must know something!" Steph exclaimed, drawing circles in the sand with her fingers.

"Yes, but I haven't traveled abroad," was his only answer. His neighbor frowned indifferently.

"Neither have I, but I know all about Johto's mysteries," she countered fiercely. Brendan flinched at her hostility and narrowed his eyes.

"How, if you've never seen them?" he challenged. Steph's eyes softened a bit and she looked out over the blood-red sea, as if she were distracted. She didn't reply for a long time and Brendan thought that she was going to cry until she shook her head vigorously and faced him.

"My parents told me all about Johto," she answered. Brendan nodded in understanding and began to envy her a bit. Sure, her life seemed to worse in comparison to his, but his parents had never bothered to tell him stories about anything. He was pondering why that could be so when he suddenly felt something spray him in the face. He heard Steph beginning to laugh and he snapped around and glared at her.

"Was that you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to clear them of water. Steph shakily shook her head and pointed to her hair. It was soaked with water and Brendan realized what had hit him.

"Another wave, huh?" he said, glancing out over the sea. The waves were rolling and crashing with force as they were before. Steph didn't seem bothered but Brendan sighed with annoyance.

"What else would it be? A Wingull having some fun?" Steph snorted sarcastically, squeezing her damp hair to rid it of the sea spray. _She's back to her old self, _Brendan thought, _sarcastic and aloof as always. _He said nothing as she rubbed his eyes again.

"Maybe we should go now and get some rest," Brendan offered as another big wave thundered onto the shore, soaking him and his neighbor yet again. Dewdano was untouched, but the waves had woken him up and he growled unhappily.

"Agreed," Steph said as shook the water out of her hair again. The sun was drowning itselfinto the ocean, darkness beginning to wash over the blazing sky. The wind was much more fiercely now and it was howling viciously. Brendan looked up and spotted dark clouds slowly rolling across the sky.

"Hurry," was all Brendan said before a bellow of thunder sounded and the first fat raindrops fell onto his, Steph's and Dewdano's head.


	14. Blue

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Blue

Rain pattered loudly on the windowpanes of the Pokémon Center as Steph, Dewdano and Brendan took shelter from the storm, not bothering to sleep to watch the spectacle before their eyes. Lightning flashed with marvelously dazzling intensity and reflected off the walls. Thunder echoed sonorously a few seconds afterward, making Dewdano flinch in fear. His trainer petted him gently, though she was still shivering from being pelted by fat, cold raindrops.

Brendan was in no better condition, and his clothes were so wet that they clung to his skin. Steph's hair was dripping wet and no matter how much she wrung it out it wouldn't become any drier. She didn't mind, though, because her mind was elsewhere, and so was Brendan's. Neither of them took notice to each other until finally Steph piped up.

"So, Bren, that was a good call back there," she said as soon as the sound of cracking hail started. Dewdano was so afraid that he hid under the glass top table his trainer and her friend. Steph sighed and set her elbows up onto the table, propping up her head. Her eyes were weary with exhaustion and she might inevitably doze off if she wasn't careful.

"Anybody could've seen the storm coming," Brendan said modestly, looking away as he blushed slightly. Steph shook her head and looked at him with sincerity.

"I didn't see it," she countered softly. Brendan snapped his head around and tilted his head to one side in a confused way. _Why is she acting so nice? She seems very hostile, normally, _Brendan thought to himself.

Steph yawned and shut her eyes tight as another flash of lightning lit up the Pokémon Center. A deafening loud blast of thunder followed not even a few seconds later. She knew from experience that thunder would always be quick to follow a lightning strike if the storm was close. When she lived in Johto, she would hide away in her room whenever it stormed and observed the lightning and thunder carefully.

Steph looked back at her neighbor and narrowed her eyes. _Back to her old self, _Brendan thought. "What?" she asked, her voice bristling with aggression.

Brendan shook his head. "Nothing," he said in reply. Steph glared at him with doubt but said nothing. Dewdano peeked his head from under the table and Steph petted him with reassurance.

Minutes passed in silence between the friends, and the storm began to subside. Dewdano crept out from his hiding place and positioned himself next to Steph, who was yawning. The loud thunder was now a low grumble, and the lightning flashed much less. The hail had stopped already and the rain was nothing more than a murmur beating on the windows.

Brendan looked over at the yawning Steph. "Looks like you're ready to crash," he noted. Steph nodded sleepily and rested her head carefully on the glass table. Minutes later, she was asleep, Dewdano crouching beside her seat. Brendan was beginning to feel tired, and he glanced up at the black-and white clock that hung on the wall in front of him. _It's nearly midnight, _he thought tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and copied his neighbor, laying his head down on the table. The only audible sound was the quiet patter of rain, some footsteps and quiet conversation, and Steph's soft breathing. That was all he remembered before he shut his ruby eyes and nodded off.

--

The sun was barely up by the time Brendan opened his eyes again. Steph was still sleeping and Dewdano was snoring soundly. He felt something soft on him and noticed that some had draped a blanket over him, along with Steph. He still felt sort of damp, but he felt much better than he did last night. There was nobody else in the Pokémon Center besides him, Steph, Dewdano, and the nurse, who glanced up from her computer and glanced over at Brendan.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily, and Brendan returned the kind gesture with a weak smile. The nurse smiled back and she returned to her computer screen. Brendan looked down at the table and noticed a cup of some steamy beverage and a few breakfast foods in front of him. Steph had the same rations, although they were going to get cold if she didn't wake up soon.

Brendan stretched and ate in silence, the click clacking of the nurse's typing filling the room. The beverage was tasty and warmed him up from the inside. He no longer felt cold, though he was damp. He shifted his eyes to the window to see a bright, sunny morning. Nobody would have known that is stormed last night unless they stumbled across a fallen tree.

He sat there for a while; how long he didn't know, because his mind was elsewhere. Brendan sat there, contemplating the day ahead of him, which he would spend with Steph. They might make it to the next city, if they were lucky. He sipped the last bit of the steamy concoction and set the mug down onto the table. A few more minutes passed and then Steph slowly raised her head and rubbed her emerald eyes.

She looked over at Brendan, who was smiling at her. "Good morning," she said sleepily. Dewdano stirred beside her and slowly rose from his place. Steph noticed the food in front of her and examined it with curiosity.

"Good morning, Steph. Try the drink," Brendan said, gesturing to her still steaming mug. Steph picked it up cautiously and brought it to her lips. It raced down her throat as if it were fire and scalded her mouth, but it was light and delicious. She took another sip and then set it down.

"Hmm, good," she said, petting Dewdano, who was sniffing the mug. She stretched her arms and yawned. "So, do you think we'll reach the next town by tonight?"

Brendan shrugged. "I don't know. It depends, I guess." Steph nodded in understanding and took a bite out of the cooling food.

A half-hour later, Steph and Brendan were gathering their belongings and bidding farewell to the nurse. They headed out into the morning air and were surprised at how warm it was. The gray stone path led out of the city onto a dusty road that wound underneath a large, wide, gray bridge of some sort. Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano were all following the path, the two humans talking idly.

"You know, it just dawned on me that we don't even know why we're on this journey," Brendan commented, kicking a loose pebble. Dewdano chirped in agreement and Steph glared at him.

"I want to earn all the badges and…well…it's personal, really," Steph answered, watching the pebble roll around and crash into a building that led to the odd bridge. "And you want to see all kinds of Pokémon, right?"

Brendan nodded. "Yes, I do. And I'm coming with you, well…we both might get lonely, right?" Steph laughed and shook her head.

"Bren, you know I'd get lonely without you, even if you do aggravate me sometimes," Steph chortled as they began to head underneath the bridge. Tall grass grew everywhere, and a lake ran beside it. She could see some grass rustling wildly and she began to edge closer to it. Before she could get any farther, an odd green-and yellow dog-like Pokémon shot past her, Brendan, and Dewdano, cowering in fear. A Poochyena was hot in pursuit, chasing it around in circles. Steph turned around and gripped a Pokéball inside her pack.

"Poor Pokémon," Steph said as she released the Pokéball. Her Wingull came out and cried confidently. Brendan stood a few paces away and watched as Peter took down the Poochyena with a few Water Guns, which were cleverly commanded by Steph. The dog-like Pokémon growled at the fallen Poochyena and neared Steph, who picked it up and held it in her arms.

"Oh, my Poochyena!" a voice called. Steph and Brendan both snapped around and saw a girl about their age, dressed in white trainer's gear, hurriedly racing toward the Poochyena. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were a strange sapphire blue. She held a Pokéball up to the Poochyena and recalled it. She then turned and faced Steph and Brendan, her expression unreadable. "Did you do that?" Peter was wheeling above Steph's head and she recalled it hastily.

"Your Poochyena was scaring this Electrike!" Brendan said courageously, taking a step forward. The trainer huffed in an annoyed way and glared at him.

"It's just a wild Pokémon. But anyway, my Poochyena shouldn't have run off like that. Sorry for interrupting," the girl said nonchalantly. She then turned and walked away without another word, cradling her Pokéball in her arms. The Electrike looked up at Steph and made a sound much like a bark.

"Look, he likes you," Brendan said as the Electrike happily looked up at Steph. She smiled and set him down onto the ground and petted him with reassurance. Dewdano looked at the Electrike with curiosity and chirped.

"Run along, now," Steph said, shooing the Pokémon away. However, the Electrike stayed put, looking up at Steph with adoring eyes. She sighed and looked at Brendan for guidance.

"I think he wants to come with us," Brendan said, looking down at the dog-like Pokémon. Steph shrugged, took an empty Pokéball, one of the ones Brendan had given her, out of her pack, and tossed it at the Electrike. The ball didn't even wiggle and it stayed put. Steph smiled triumphantly and picked it up. She held it up to examine it and Dewdano chirped happily.

Steph paused for a moment, and then said, "I'll name you Alex." Brendan nodded, considering this name, and Steph stashed Alex's Pokéball away into her pack.

"Let's go," she said as she started her way toward the tall, wild grass.


	15. Steph Versus Brendan

Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Steph Versus Brendan

The sun was beating down onto Steph, Dewdano, and Brendan as they waded their way through knee-high grass. Brendan was constantly scanning the grass with his ruby red eyes, looking for any rare Pokémon that he could show his father. Steph, on the other hand, was trying to come up with ways to not think of her father. He embedded himself in her mind, and no matter what she tried to do she would think of him every second. She nearly hated her father and, although it hurt her deep inside, felt resentment toward him. The pain hurt like daggers into her heart, but if she was depressed, Brendan couldn't tell. She held her head up high as usual, but was acting slightly colder than before.

All of a sudden, Steph thought of an idea and turned around and faced Brendan. He stopped abruptly and squinted to see her better. "Bren," she said, petting Dewdano unselfconsciously, "I was just thinking. Do you want to battle me with our new Pokémon? Two on two?"

Brendan's face lit up at the idea and he smiled arrogantly. "Of course! But you know I'm not going to lose to you!" He smirked confidently and Steph bit her lip to keep herself from retorting. She was more aloof than usual and she didn't want to make Brendan upset again. Instead she stepped back a few paces and signaled to Dewdano, who hopped readily in front of her. Brendan just tossed his Pokéball and caught it again with his gloved hand. Steph smiled back and giggled slightly.

"Well, let's start!" Steph called confidently. "Go, Dewdano!" Dewdano growled challengingly and Brendan tossed his Pokéball into the air. It opened up to reveal a flash of light, followed by a shrill cry from above. Steph looked up and saw Brendan's Wingull flying gallantly in the sky. She smirked and turned back to Dewdano.

"Wingull, use Wing Attack!" Brendan yelled. His Wingull dove down and, before Dewdano could dodge, slammed its now-hardened wings into the Grovyle's side. Dewdano yelped in alarm and glared at the Wingull with obvious disdain. Steph flinched and drew in her breath sharply.

"Dewdano, use Quick Attack!" Steph called. She had spent the last night reading her Pokédex entries while Brendan was asleep so she could become knowledgeable of her Pokémon's attacks. Dewdano struggled a bit, but he ran at the Wingull with blinding speed. He hit the Wingull's body and it fell to the ground. Pain showed in its face but Brendan smiled knowingly. Dewdano stood panting in front of his Wingull, still determined.

"Wingull," Brendan yelled, "Use Wing Attack again!" His Wingull rose off the ground with effort and stiffened its wings. Steph was too slow to call out a dodge, but Dewdano hopped sideways and managed to narrowly avoid the hard wings of his opponent. Steph recoiled in surprise and smiled slightly. Brendan squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"Dewdano, use Quick Attack again!" Steph commanded strongly. The Grovyle raced head-on into the seagull, which clumsily tried to avoid it. The impact ruffled Dewdano a bit and he staggered back. Brendan's Wingull shrieked in fury and weakly jabbed its beak at the Grovyle. Both Pokémon were scathed and tired; however, neither of them wanted to give up. The stared at each other with intensity, and both Steph and Brendan held their ground. Neither of them moved, but both were focused on the battle in front of them.

They only stood there for a minute, but to Steph it felt like an hour. Time seemed to stand still, frozen for eternity. The lake lapped slowly at the grassy shore, and the grass rustled wildly behind Steph. The two Pokémon were panting, heaving with the fight. Brendan was just about to call out a move when suddenly, Dewdano collapsed onto the ground. Steph gasped and raced over to him, caressing him gently with her hands. Moments later, Brendan's Wingull fainted onto the ground, and its trainer gave an exclamation of surprise.

After Steph managed to life the unconscious Dewdano off the ground, she turned in astonishment to her neighbor, who returned her shock. "It's a draw?" she asked quizzically.

Brendan nodded while recalling his fallen Pokémon. Steph drew out her next Pokéball and waited for him to get his. She threw it up into the air and watched as Peter appeared, flying and cawing. Brendan tossed his and Steph saw his Lombre come out, who standing on four legs, staring at Peter. "Peter, use Wing Attack!" Steph yelled. Peter dove down and smothered Brendan's Lombre with its feathery wings. His Lombre was worn down a bit, but not ready to faint, and growled at the Wingull defiantly.

"Lombre, use Absorb!" Brendan said. His Lombre sprang at Peter and began to rob him of his energy, much as Dewdano had done before. Peter struggled and managed to break away from the light, flapping his wings furiously. Brendan's Lombre growled again and Peter cried echoingly. Steph smiled and called out another Wing Attack. Peter once again slammed the opponent with hard, spread wings, but Brendan called out something Steph couldn't make out and his Lombre tackled Peter to the ground. Both Pokémon were tired and breathing heavily, their eyes laced with tiredness. Steph held her ground and waited for Brendan to make the next move.

"Use Absorb again!" he called, and his Pokémon feebly began to draw Peter's strength. The Wingull, its energy now depleted, became limp in the Lombre's grasp, and Steph gasped again. Before Brendan could claim a victory, however, his Lombre shut its eyes and collapsed beside Peter. Both friends, appalled at the draw, recalled their Pokémon silently and stashed their Pokéballs away. Steph petted Dewdano, who was lying on the ground beside her, and Brendan stood where he was, his face expressionless. Neither of them said a word and they avoided eye contact.

"It was a draw," Brendan said after a while. Steph nodded and hoisted her Grovyle over her shoulder. She managed a weak smile and gazed at the ground, as if it might hold the key to what lay ahead. Brendan walked over to where she was standing and offered her a smile. Steph laughed softly and looked up at his face. His eyes shone in the sun and he was sunburned, just as she was. Even behind his burn Steph could tell that he was blushing and thoughts raced inside her head. _He blushes so much! Could that mean…? _But she shook away those thoughts and focused on what she was doing.

"So, Bren…" Steph started, holding his gaze. "Do we go on to the next city?" Her neighbor, in response, grasped her free wrist gently and pulled her along the grassy, winding, lakeside road. It was still quiet and Steph could hear her own heart beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't for the life of her understand why but she let her friend guide her along. He was happy, she could tell, and even though the match ended up being a draw, he seemed not to care.

"The next city has a Gym," Brendan pointed out as buildings began to come visible in the distance. He was squinting again, and Steph wondered why he didn't put his glasses on. Dewdano's body became increasingly heavier as they progressed, and she stopped and signaled for Brendan to wait for her.

"Hang in there, Steph," Brendan jested, offering to relieve her of the Grovyle. But she shook her head and lifted her head up, sweat forming on her head, saturating her hair and her odd scar. Brendan still pondered what the scar could be from, because it wasn't from the Seviper. He didn't bother to ask her, for she was bound to snap at him. Instead, he waited for Steph as she recovered her strength. The sun's rays were becoming hotter by the minute, and Brendan felt slightly faint as he led his companion along the road, helping her along whenever she struggled. He found it odd that they hardly ever quarreled anymore.

Steph's mind drifted elsewhere as the city became closer and closer. She couldn't help but think of her father and where he was now. She had a feeling that they would meet up somewhere, but only she knew what would happen then. Steph shivered slightly at the thought of it and looked up to see Brendan and herself entering the boundaries of the city. Brendan smiled at her and stood before her. She gazed at her surroundings with great interest.

There was a strange red modern building that boldly declared "The Game Corner" in large yellow letters, standing in front of them. Steph eyed it with curiosity, and Brendan noticed. "It has slots and stuff like that," he said, and she nodded with interest. "You can win prizes and things there."

"Sounds nice," Steph said in reply as she took a gander at the city. Many people were out, milling around, or talking with friends. The city wasn't as large as Rustboro or Slateport but it had a cheery character to it that Steph liked. She turned to face Brendan and smiled. "So, it's getting late," she commented, gesturing to the sky. The sun was already midway in they sky, its light more intense than before. Unfortunately, the city didn't have the shade or shelter of trees, so Steph and Brendan had to suffer in the sun, their brows dowsed with perspiration. Steph desperately wanted to jump into the lake they had just passed, but she resisted. She was still carrying Dewdano, and Brendan led the way to the Pokémon Center so their fainted Pokémon could heal. The Pokémon Center was at the far north end of the city and it was situated net to a store called "Rydel's Cycles". The metallic blue doors clacked open and Steph and her neighbor entered cool building.

"We could take shelter here for the rest of the day," Brendan suggested as the nurse behind the counter took their Pokémon and laid them, along with Dewdano, onto the elaborate machine. "It's too hot outside for whatever reason, and we could train for tomorrow."

Steph nodded, considering this. "Of course. And we could explore a bit," she added hesitantly, not sure if Brendan thought it a waste of time. He nodded in agreement and strode up to the counter to receive his and Steph's Pokémon. Steph couldn't help but notice that he seemed more confident lately and that she seemed to be shier. Her neighbor came back with a few Pokéballs and Dewdano in his arms and he handed the Grovyle and a Pokéball back to Steph, who graciously took them. Then they both found a deserted table and sat down, exhausted from the heat. Dewdano, now fully recovered, crouched down beside his trainer, who stroked him gently.

"So, Steph," Brendan said, yawning a bit, "This is Mauville City. There's a Gym right by here, so we could go challenge it in the morning, unless you want to explore and train first." Dewdano chirruped in agreement and Steph smiled.

"Training would be good, yes," Steph replied. Brendan nodded and yawned again. His neighbor eyed him with interest. "Tired already?"

"No," Brendan retorted, and Steph had to laugh. True, she had woken up to a bad start this morning, but for some reason being with Brendan made her feel better. Thoughts drifted in her head as she stared outside the window, the Gym just barely visible. She had no clue what type of Pokémon the Gym Leader used, but she knew that she would prevail no matter what.

"Do you know anything about the Gym Leader?" Steph inquired after a minute.

"His name is Wattson, but I'm not sure what kind of Pokémon he uses," Brendan said, yawning again. Steph rolled her green eyes and laid her head down on the table. She yawned, too, and it wasn't long before her eyes were shut. She wasn't asleep, because she could still hear sounds and talking about her. She could tell that Brendan was still awake, and so was Dewdano, but she was too exhausted to care as time slowly drifted by her. It was when her stomach panged that she realized that she was starving and she snapper her eyes open and glanced at Brendan. Since they started their journey, they had been living off berries that grew in the wild, sometimes food from a Pokémon Center or a store, and water. Steph noticed Brendan was getting taller but also a bit thinner, as was she. Her clothes sagged ever so slightly but she didn't mind much.

"Why don't we eat?" Steph suggested, and Brendan agreed. The sun was setting ever so slowly and night was upon them quickly.


	16. Strange Feeling

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Strange Feeling

When Steph awoke, she found herself aching all over. She looked up and saw the faint morning sun above her head. The two of them had gone exploring later in the day, and discovered a nice quiet route, perfect for training. They took shade under a large oak tree and had fallen asleep there. Brendan was already awake, reading a book of sorts. His ruby eyes scanned the pages with interest. "Hi, Brendan," Steph said, her voice husky with sleep. When Brendan heard her he flinched slightly and he quickly stashed his book away, blushing with intensity. Steph tilted her head to the side questioningly and he shook his head.

"Hi, Steph," he answered. Dewdano was beside Brendan, and Steph noticed that she was the last one to wake up. Dewdano chirped at her and she smiled softly. Lately she had been feeling shy, and the problem did not go away with sleep. Her heart still thudded wildly whenever she saw Brendan, and she could feel herself blushing. _What is this strange feeling? I'm never normally like this…_Steph thought. She shook the thought out of her head and looked at Brendan. His striking eyebrows were furrowed and he looked confused. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Steph nodded yes rapidly. "Of course." Brendan shrugged and yawned. Dewdano hopped over to his trainer, who petted him. The sun was barely raised, and the air was still and calm. No wind or breeze blew, and the route was quiet. No grass rustled, no humans walked around. It was empty except for Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano. She tried to ease her pounding pulse and thought, _This feeling is unlike any other I've had. Could this mean…?_

"So, you should get training," Brendan commented, snapping his neighbor out of her thoughts. Dewdano chirruped in agreement.

"Of course," Steph replied, setting her hands on the ground and pushing herself to stand up. Mauville City was visible in the far distance, a morning haze surrounding it eerily. The city appeared to be empty, and Steph realized that it was no later than seven o'clock. _Brendan must have been up for a while, _Steph thought. She stretched slightly and signaled for Dewdano to come over to her. The Grovyle hopped over to her and stood by her side. Her neighbor smiled at her and she returned it. Then she turned on her heels and made her way into the tall grass that grew abundantly beside the tree. The grass was wet with dew and tickled Steph's legs as she picked her way through. It wasn't so tall and came only up to her knees. Dewdano bounded after her, and Brendan watched in silence.

She looked around the grass and scanned it with her emerald eyes. Dewdano hopped around, searching for enemy Pokémon. Steph couldn't spot any at all, and she narrowed her eyes in frustration._ How am I going to train if there's no Pokémon around at all? _Steph wondered. Dewdano growled, as if sensing her aggravation, and bounced ahead of his trainer. Steph followed him cautiously. The Grovyle stopped short in front of a large evergreen tree, and his trainer examined it. Dewdano was growling fiercely at it and his trainer couldn't see why. She turned around and stole a glance at Brendan, who looked horrified. Her heart began to pound but she stood motionless. She couldn't figure out what Dewdano was growling at and daringly took at step forward. She moved her eyes so that she could see beyond the tree, and she searched it carefully. Dewdano was crouched in a position, ready to spring, and Brendan yelled aloud something that Steph couldn't make out. She was about to get closer when something invisible slammed into her and she felled backward onto the ground. She struggled to catch her breath, but she couldn't, and she looked up at the spectacle before her.

Dewdano was bravely fighting something, but that something was invisible. He was lunging left and right, and Brendan was there, too, fighting with his Lombre. Steph watched, but for some reason she felt suddenly exhausted and her eyes fluttered in place for a moment. She fought to keep them open, but she eventually gave up. Her green eyes shut, as if they were automatically supposed to, and she immediately lost consciousness, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Black darkness was all that surrounded her, and she dreamed of nothing.

--

"That pesky kid will knocked out for a long while," a voice snickered ominously, echoing off the surrounding trees of the small woods. He peered out from his hiding tree, a huge tree with a thick trunk, and watch the girl lay motionless. A sharp voice coming from a girl beside the tree shushed him.

"Do you want him to hear you, Matt?" she hisses between clenched teeth. He glared at her with contempt and arrogance.

"Shelly, that boy won't hear a thing. He's too in love with girl to notice," Matt said sharply but softly, patting his blue bandana in place. Shelly shook her head, her wavy bright orange hair flying behind her, and said nothing. Both of them shifted their eyes forward, watching the boy shake the girl worriedly. The two Pokémon that were fighting Matt's invisible Golbat fled to their trainer's side. The Golbat was flying through the woods now, and the two Team Aqua administrators heard it. It landed safely beside Matt and its owner laughed quietly again. "And that boy won't go anywhere without her, of course."

Shelly nodded and kept her eyes forward. "Thanks to me, or else you won't have that special invisible formula or the poison spray," she said conceitedly and smirked at Matt. He narrowed his eyes and held out his Pokéball to recall his Golbat. "Or that child would find out once she proceeds and our plans will be ruined. Those two will get in the way and stop us from prevailing over Team Magma."

Matt recalled his Golbat and began to creep out slowly from where he was. The boy seemed not to notice anything, so he grabbed Shelly's arm and the two of them stole silently away, taking minute steps, congratulating themselves on a job well done.

--

Brendan was beside himself with worry. Steph appeared to be asleep, for she was breathing deeply and normally, but she wouldn't respond to him at all. Dewdano perched himself beside his trainer, watching her sadly. She had been unconscious for many hours, and the sun was starting to set, setting the sky ablaze with beautiful colors. Brendan had dragged Steph behind a bush and had waited there for her to wake up. He was starving, but he didn't dare to leave her for fear that something else would happen. So he sat next to her, watching her, bored out of his mind, but nonetheless dedicated to her. He was about to fall asleep under the stars, with no shelter, no comfy bed, and no one to talk to except Dewdano, who wasn't a great conversationalist. He felt oddly alone, and that's when he realized how much he needed Steph. Without her, his journey would be boring, harsh, and forlorn. Steph's presence gave him more confidence and joy. _Brendan, _he told himself, _one of these days, you must tell her. _

He glanced over at her motionless form, her head fallen to one side, her hair covering the side of her face. She didn't look exactly peaceful, as her eyebrows were set in fear and her legs were splayed out in front of her, but her look said she seemed to know something Brendan didn't. He couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not, but he turned away and focused his ruby eyes on the setting sun. It made him feel more at ease, for some reason, and something told him that Steph would be okay. He smiled a bit, and he laid himself down beside Steph, watching the stars slowly come out. Dewdano settled himself besides Steph, coiling himself as if he were a baby, and was asleep in a few minutes. Brendan watched the stars twinkle and shine, and soon he closed his eyes. He had trouble falling asleep, for something, although he wasn't sure what, was on his mind. After a while, he opened his eyes again and looked up at the sky again.

A dark figure seemed to make its way across the sky, flying downward at an alarming rate. It sparkled and glittered and gleamed as if it were on fire. It disappeared as suddenly as it came, and although Brendan, because he was nearsighted, could barely make it out, he knew it was a shooting star. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and looked up at the sky again. Only the moon shone as brightly as the comet had. He shrugged and closed his eyes again, this time sleep coming to him easily.

--

Finally, Steph had a dream. She didn't know how long she was unconscious for, but suddenly the darkness that surrounded her had disappeared and was replaced with a dream.

_She was standing in front of Brendan, both of them facing each other. She didn't know where they were; she had never been on a volcano or mountain of such vastness. The rocks of the mountain were pure white and very lovely. The girl noticed that they were standing on the rim of a crater. Water completely filled the crater, and a building of some sort lay in the very middle of it. However, the beautiful scenery couldn't calm her rapidly beating heart. She knew it was the same feeling she had had for a long while now…_

--

It was the next day for Brendan, who wasn't quite sure what do. It was early in the morning and no one was around on the large, tree-filled route. He didn't want to depart from Steph, but sitting around doing nothing all day would be a waste of time. He left Dewdano with Steph, because he knew the Grovyle would protect her from harm, and began to explore the land a bit. He discovered many berry trees, full of bright, colorful, juicy berries that were perfect to be eaten. He also picked them because he secretly liked Pokémon contests, and knew that the more berries a Pokémon would eat, the more its looks improved. He didn't want to Steph to know, for she would mock him, so he extra ones into a secret compartment in his bag. The rest he put into the main pocket of his backpack and then he set off again, wandering around the route, surveying the land.

The route was vast, and many trees, shrubberies, and grasses were abundant. An odd little house lay north of the rest of the route, but Brendan dared to not go near it. Sweet-smelling, sap-covered trees housed numerous bug Pokémon, and tall grasses hid small creatures. Bushes shrouded the very edges of the route, and he clearly remembered the exact bush in which Steph and Dewdano were behind. Two small, crystal-clear lakes sat on opposite sides of the small, beaten, dusty path. Brendan followed it, keeping his eyes focused on the surroundings in case he was to be attacked next. In the distance he could see a small town, one with benevolent charm. _Steph and I could explore there once she's awake, _Brendan thought, silently cursing the people that could have been behind the merciless attack.

Brendan rolled up his sleeve and saw that he had a small puncture wound, and though it was beginning to heal, it hurt very much. _Must've been a Pokémon with fangs, _he thought bitterly. He hadn't noticed it before, as other things had absorbed his mind. He also had a small gash on his other arm, but it didn't hurt as much as the fang wound did. He pushed his sleeve down, paused where he was, and spun on his feet. He couldn't leave Steph alone; not when there was certain danger around. Even Dewdano wouldn't be able to fend off such fearsome opponents. He began to make his way back into the bush, where Steph was still lying, Dewdano ever faithful beside her.


	17. Introduction

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Introduction

So many days had passed since Steph had fallen unconscious that Brendan had lost track. Every day he would go out into the grass and train his Pokémon until they were tired, exhausted, and nearly ready to faint. Every day, he knew, Steph was getting closer and closer to waking up. He couldn't tell by just looking at her, sprawled on the ground, but he had a certain feeling she would very soon. Dewdano could tell, too, and his worried attitude began to fade away slowly. Brendan was starting to get sick of seeing the same scenery every time he woke up, but he was doing it for his neighbor.

On the fourteenth day of her unconsciousness, Steph had finally awoken. Brendan wasn't there, and as she opened her green eyes she searched around for him. She couldn't see him and only saw Dewdano, who chirped happily at her. She reached out her hand to pet him. Then she managed to push herself off the ground, brushing her hair from it clung to her face. Sudden pain shot up her foot and she winced a bit, but she knew exactly why. Ever since she could remember, her left foot had always been ever so slightly crippled. It had usually not hindered her unless she was running or vigorously exercising. Not being in use for so long had probably taken its toll. Steph had completely forgotten about her foot, as it hadn't bothered her since the move. Since the Gym Leader test, it had bothered her for months. She couldn't recall exactly why, as her memory kept slipping. Miraculously, on the day of the move, the pain had vanished.

Her foot ached slightly when Steph walked around. The route was the same as before, only Steph didn't know it as well as Brendan. She kept tripping over bulging tree roots and stumbling into tall grass, Dewdano nervously hopping alongside her. She kept her eyes on the lookout for her neighbor, but even as she neared the next city there was no sign of him. She was about to go back and hope that he wouldn't forget about her when she saw a bush rustle slightly.

Steph drew closer to the bush, Dewdano beside her. Behind the bush something prominently stood out, and she recognized it as Brendan's hat. Scowling, she pushed aside the leaves of the bright green bush and stood over him as if she were his shadow. He was reading the same book, and Steph could see that it was about Pokémon contests. She couldn't hold back a smile and he blushed deeply at her, not bothering to shield his book from her eyes.

"Oh, Steph, you're awake! I didn't think you'd find me here," he mumbled sheepishly, looking down. Steph shook her head and grasped Brendan's free wrist, pulling him up to stand on his feet. He looked up at her with his ruby eyes and she held his gaze.

"Pokémon contests, Brendan?" Steph said questioningly, raising her eyebrows at her neighbor. He shrugged timidly and looked away from her face. She sighed and tapped her foot impatiently. "Bren, how sissy of you!" She laughed playfully and he joined in, managing to hold her gaze.

"Well, I didn't want you to find out," he said, running his fingers over his hat unselfconsciously. Dewdano chirped happily and Steph reached down to pet him. She smiled uneasily at him.

"Well, you have to admit, it is pretty funny," Steph replied. Brendan blushed again and quickly stashed his book away although he was already caught. Steph giggled slightly.

"Yeah, I know. I knew you were going to make fun of me," Brendan sighed as he surveyed the land, shielding his eyes from the intense sunlight. There weren't any clouds in the sky and the rays beamed down onto the earth. The sun beat down on Steph and her companion, making them sweat. Dewdano didn't seem fazed by the heat, and he looked up at his friends with worry.

"I would, but I'm not fully awake yet," Steph said, chuckling. Brendan smiled and nodded in agreement. The two of them stood there, looking at each other with unwavering gazes. Dewdano stood beside Steph, watching them with interest.

Brendan broke the silence after a few moments. "Well, Steph, let's get training." His neighbor nodded in agreement, suddenly becoming serious, and Brendan saw her green eyes blaze with determination.

"Right. Let's go."

--

Brendan and Steph had trained for three days before Steph felt that she was ready for the third Gym. However, the days passed ever so quickly that Steph felt as though time itself was distorted. She had felt that often, as she and Brendan traveled. Normally it would take a few days to reach the next city, but for them it took only a day. She had sometimes pondered this and decided to ask Brendan what he knew.

"Bren," she said as the two of them began to make their way back to Mauville City, "does it seem like time goes by too quickly? Wouldn't it have taken us a few days to reach Mauville?"

Brendan shrugged, although he had a clue as to why the time seemed out of place. "I don't know, but I know what you mean." Steph nodded, sighing in confusion, and looked up at the morning sky. The sun was pale and a few dark clouds were beginning to roll in.

"Looks like we might have another afternoon storm to contend with," Steph pointed out. Dewdano growled indignantly and Steph petted him comfortingly. Brendan looked up and saw them, too, big puffy gray clouds that extended across the sky as though they were hands. He sharply exhaled and Steph offered a pitiful smile.

The journey seemed slow and sluggish, as opposed to before, when it took them a few hours to reach the route from Mauville City. Steph's foot began to hurt sharply but she said nothing as she limped beside Brendan and Dewdano. When she finally began to fall behind, her neighbor stopped, whisked his head around, and gave a puzzled look to her.

"Steph? What's wrong?" Brendan inquired, looking worried. Dewdano hopped up to his trainer and chirped unhappily at her. She smiled weakly and gestured to her left foot.

"My foot's been bad ever since I could remember. It hasn't hurt me in a while, though," Steph explained, moving her foot around in small circles in the dirt. Brendan went up to her and looked down at her now-tattered shoes. Her bad foot was shaped more awkwardly than the other.

"Do you want to rest now?" he asked gently, his voice so soft that his companion could barely hear it. Steph's face became alive with determination and she briskly shook her head no. Dewdano snarled in response.

"Of course not! Nothing will hold me back," she said, clenching her teeth against the shooting, hindering pain. Brendan eyed her suspiciously, as though she were lying, but said nothing as she followed him and the Grovyle, hobbling along as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Steph kept glancing up at the sky, and she saw the gray, ominous storm clouds drifting across the sky and starting to shield the sun. When the afternoon began to roll in, the first raindrops began to fall on the traveler's heads. The rain wasn't heavy, and it was only a nuisance for Steph and Brendan. Dewdano topped every few minutes to shake his scaly skin of the rain, spraying his trainer and her friend with more water. Brendan looked over at Steph, her hair heavy with rain, and smiled softly to himself. She noticed it and returned the smile.

The sun was already beginning to set slowly when Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano reached Mauville City. The sky was clear and free of storm clouds, as the rainstorm had stopped as suddenly as it began. Each one of the travelers was soaked to the bone, their clothes dripping, but neither of them cared. They were all shivering from the cold rain, the forming wind penetrating their clothes. People passed by them on the city paths, looking at them curiously, but not bothering to stop and help them. A large, uniform building with signature steely blue doors stood significantly ahead of them, and Steph's pulse began to pound and ring in her ears.

Dewdano recognized the building at once and growled lowly. "There's the Gym, Bren," Steph breathed, stroking Dewdano absentmindedly. The Gym was only a few hundred feet away, and Steph could see someone standing in front of the gym doors. "But who is that?"

Brendan squinted his eyes, trying desperately to see what she was looking at. The Gym was no more than a blurry shape to his poor eyes and he blinked incomprehensively. "Sorry, Steph. I can't see anyone." He reached into his pocket and clumsily jammed his glasses onto his face. He eyed the person carefully and shrugged. He did have a slight idea of the person was, but his memory failed him and he just shook his head. "No, I don't know who that is."

Steph sighed and began to make her way to the front doors of the Mauville City Gym with Brendan and Dewdano in tow. Her skin was drying off the faint sunlight, and she was no longer shivering from the cold. In the distance, she could see the Pokémon Center that she and Brendan were at, nearly three weeks ago. She had flinched in fear when her neighbor had told her how long she had been unconscious.

When they had reached the Gym at last, Steph stopped suddenly in her tracks. Brendan looked puzzled as studied the boy who was standing in front of the metallic sliding doors, his back facing away from Steph. The boy had green hair and was only slightly taller than Steph. He was animatedly talking to man much larger than he was. Steph looked at him with awe and politely tapped him on the shoulder while Brendan and Dewdano watched.

The boy turned his head around, narrowing his eyes. When he saw Steph he cried out in surprise and smiled at her. "Steph! Hi!" he exclaimed. The man whom he was talking to courteously nodded to Wally's friend.

"Hi, Wally," Steph said, gesturing for Brendan to step forward. "You remember Brendan, don't you?" Brendan raised his eyebrows at his neighbor.

Wally nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, the boy with the injury! We've never properly met before. I'm Wally, Steph's friend." He struck out his hand and Brendan cautiously shook it, offering a smile. Steph was aghast at Wally's word choice and looked at her companion with curiosity, but held her tongue as she watched the two boys. Brendan narrowed his eyes and unselfconsciously touched his hat to make sure that it was in place. "Anyway, this is my uncle. I'm staying with him in Verdanturf for a while. I want to challenge the Gym with the Ralts we caught, but Uncle doesn't think I'm ready." Here Wally frowned, as did his uncle.

"Wally, like I said before! I don't know if you're ready for this or not," his uncle said adamantly, scowling at his nephew. Wally sighed and turned to Steph.

"Uncle, if I could battle Steph and show you how good I am, will you let me battle the Gym Leader?" Wally begged. Steph nodded in agreement and Brendan watched, amused.

Wally's uncle sighed in defeat at his nephew's pleading. "All right, all right. If not, we're going back to Verdanturf. No arguing about it." He ran his fingers through his dark hair worriedly.

Wally smiled warmly and, looking at Steph, asked, "Steph, would you like to battle me?"

Steph smirked arrogantly and grasped the flap of her pack. "Of course, Wally."


	18. A New Friend

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

A New Friend

Brendan and Wally's uncle stood on the sidelines of the battle ground, which was the gray and white pavement in front of the Gym. Steph and Wally stood a few feet apart, facing each other, holding their Pokéballs in their hands. Fire and determination gleamed in Steph's eyes, and she didn't seem to care if Wally was her friend or not. She would do anything in her power to show Wally that she's a talented trainer. Brendan could sense her power and prowess and although he did not outright say it, he was spiteful of Wally. Dewdano was hostile and growled at Wally, who flinched.

Steph smirked smugly as she backed up a few paces, tossed the Pokéball in the air, caught it, and called out, "Go, Norman!" She released the Pokéball from her gloved hand gracefully and watched as her Vigoroth appeared after the ball opened up. Wally frowned and bit his lip as he timidly tossed his in a clumsy way. Steph looked on as not his Ralts, but a different Pokémon, emerged before her. It was bigger than Ralts, and it stood on two twig-thin legs. A red sensor still stood on its head. Its top half was green and bottom half white. It looked at Steph with gentle eyes.

"Kirlia, use Confusion!" Wally yelled timorously, his voice trembling slightly. Before Steph could command a dodge, Wally's Kirlia surrounded itself with a faint purple glow. Steph's Vigoroth became enveloped in the purple glow, and the psychic force lifted him off the ground. Steph gasped as Norman the Vigoroth flew a few feet backwards, landing roughly by her feet.

Steph's heart thudded as she commanded her next attack. "Norman, use Scratch!" Norman struggled to raise himself off the ground, and when he did, he lunged at the Kirlia with such speed that he was a blur. Steph couldn't see the actual impact, but watched as Wally's Pokémon fell back and landed on its back. Wally frowned and Steph sneered confidently.

Wally regained his courage and commanded another Confusion. This time Steph was quick enough to call out a dodge, and her Vigoroth gracefully lashed to the side of the Kirlia and delivered another blow with its sickle-like, black claws. This time Norman must have struck a weak spot, because the Kirlia collapsed right to the ground in a scathed heap. Steph smiled and held out her Pokéball, calling back her Vigoroth. Wally stood frozen in place, while Dewdano, Brendan, and Wally's uncle all stood their ground, not saying another word.

Steph immediately felt horrible for defeating the boy so harshly and her stomach churned uneasily. His uncle finally walked to his side and put his hand reassuringly on his back. Tears sprang to Wally's eyes and he feverishly wiped them away with the back of his hands. His Kirlia was still fainted, lying motionlessly on the ground. Brendan stayed back, although he was slightly smiling.

"Wally…I…" Steph said after a minute, watching moping boy. Wally's uncle sighed and looked up at Steph while Wally recalled his defeated Kirlia. Brendan watched on in feigned sadness, and Steph shot him a dirty look.

"Well, we better take him back to Verdanturf," he said grievously. Wally looked up and managed a weak smile at Steph. His uncle grabbed his bony wrist and began to pull him along, but Wally stopped him and turned to Steph.

"Do you want to come visit us?" Wally offered feebly, silently forgiving Steph for defeating him so terribly. She turned to face Brendan, whose face was expressionless, roughly pulled him aside, and glared at him. Wally just watched, slightly amused.

"What's your problem, Bren?" she hissed in his ear. He flinched back in shock and looked down at the ground.

"Nothing," he lied.

Steph narrowed her eyes at her neighbor and disdainfully shook her head. "Be nice to him, alright?" Brendan nodded rapidly and Steph tugged him back over and smiled sweetly at Wally, who looked puzzled but enthusiastic. "We'd love to, Wally." Dewdano followed Steph and Brendan and chirped at Wally.

Wally's face lit up and Steph felt that it was radiating joy. "Follow us, then," he said, and turned back to his uncle, who nodded as Wally explained what they were doing. Wally's uncle led the way back, through the grassy and overgrown route through a way Steph and Brendan hadn't been before. They followed behind, not saying anything, and surveyed the land around them. They were nearing a small brown building that sported a bright red roof. Steph could see that beyond the building there was a wide-open, grassy green field where Pokémon ran around playfully. Dewdano watched the field with wide, child-like eyes.

"Huh? Bren, what's this?" Steph queried, stopping abruptly in front of the peculiar building. Brendan stopped alongside her and looked on. He was staring at something that Steph couldn't fathom and she waved her hand in front of his face. Wally and his uncle noticed that they weren't following behind them.

"Are you guys coming?" Wally called. Steph nodded distractedly.

"Bren! What are you looking at?" Steph exclaimed, following his gaze. Behind the fenced-off field there was a boy who appeared to be Steph and Brendan's age. He was dressed in simple blue clothes and noticed the two friends looking at him curiously. He smiled at them and waved.

"Hi, there," he greeted friendlily. Steph smiled back and walked up to the fence boldly, facing the boy. Dewdano followed immediately behind. The boy had shiny jet-black hair and his eyes were a deep blue. His skin was tan from working in the sun for so long, and he wore a backpack much like Brendan's. Steph's neighbor followed her and nodded his head to the boy, who said, "My name's Matt. I like to breed."

Steph recoiled back in shock and Brendan's eyes became as wide as marbles. Matt frowned and said, "I like to breed Pokémon, so what?"

Brendan's eyes became normal size again and Steph's face relaxed. "We're trainers," Steph said, gesturing to herself and to Brendan. "My name's Steph, and this is Brendan. We're on an adventure around Hoenn. I want to conquer all the Gyms, and he…" She paused here, looking at Brendan for approval.

"I like contests," Brendan mumbled embarrassedly, blushing slightly. Steph giggled a bit and her neighbor looked fiercely at her.

Matt's face lit up with understanding. "Really? I've been begging my mother to let me out by myself, but she insists that I need to find someone to go with," he explained, and then Steph knew what was coming next. Brendan frowned slightly but said nothing as Matt continued, "You two look nice enough. Do you think that I could…?"

"Travel with us?" Steph finished for him. Matt nodded shyly and Steph turned to Brendan, who looked apprehensive. "What do you think, Bren?"

Brendan shrugged unenthusiastically and looked away. Steph sighed in frustration and turned to face Matt. "Sure, I guess you can. But we have to go visit someone's house right now. Why don't you get your things together, and we'll come back for you later?"

Matt smiled intensely. "Thanks, Steph. I'll be waiting here." And with that, he dashed off to the left, running into the brown house. Steph and Brendan watched him go silently. Then Brendan turned to his neighbor and frowned while Dewdano chirped.

"Steph, we don't even know him," Brendan said worriedly, scowling. Steph shook her head and sighed.

"I have a feeling about him. Besides, Bren, it wouldn't hurt you to be nice once in a while. Let's go to Wally's," Steph replied, turning around and grinning at Wally and his uncle. Brendan said nothing as he followed his companion, Dewdano hopping alongside his trainer, his eyes still glowing happily.

--

"Well," Wally said jubilantly, grasping the bronze knob of his wooden door and turned it slowly, pushing the door in as he did so, "this is my uncle's house!" He held the door open for Steph, Brendan, Dewdano, and his uncle as they proceeded in. Steph took a breath of cool air and surveyed the house. The house was all one-floor and was separated into a few rooms. The room where they had all entered was clearly the living room, and as such it sported a red wood table with matching chairs. A gray TV on a matching wooden stand stood prominently in front of it, and a few tall oaken bookshelves were scattered about the room. A middle-aged woman, who Steph took as Wally's aunt, sat on one of the chairs. She looked up when Wally and his friends had entered. She hastily got up and smiled at them.

"Oh, Wally, these must be your friends!" she exclaimed, searching Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano over carefully. Wally's uncle nodded and then walked over to the table, taking a seat. He looked exhausted, and he yawned tiredly.

"I'm Steph," Steph said, and then bent down to stroke Dewdano, who eyed Wally's aunt suspiciously. "And this is my Grovyle, Dewdano!" Dewdano chirped at the sound of his name.

"I'm Brendan," Brendan said dully. Wally's aunt raised one arched eyebrow at him but nodded respectfully. Wally frowned at Steph's neighbor but quickly regained his good spirits.

"Anyway, welcome!" Wally said gleefully, gesturing to the wide house. "This is my Uncle Michael and my Aunt Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you," Steph said awkwardly. She had never been good at talking to adults who weren't her parents. Brendan seemed to feel the same, as he greeted them as cautiously as Steph did, and Dewdano chirruped.

"Wally's told us so much about you, Steph," Elizabeth said, showing Steph and Brendan to the table. They each took a seat daintily and looked at each other, smiling. Dewdano stood by Steph. Wally took the chair next to Steph, and Brendan flinched slightly. His neighbor cast him a sideways glance and he shrugged innocently. "It was so nice of you to help him catch his first Pokémon."

Steph nodded. "Of course." She shifted in her chair uneasily and knew that the family would not have much to say to Brendan, who detested Wally, anyway. "It was what any good person would do."

Elizabeth sighed and drummed the table with her fingers. "It was nice of you, anyway," she drawled.

Steph had a sinking feeling that this would end up being a long, drawn-out day. She let a small but silent sigh escape her lips and prepared herself.


	19. A Thousand Watts

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Thousand Watts

By the time Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano left Wally's uncle's house, the sun was already down and the bleak darkness of night cloaked them as if it were a plague ready to consume them. The air was chilly in Verdanturf, but it was clean and fresh. Steph shivered slightly as they made their way to the field in which they had befriended Matt. Steph had managed to convince Brendan that Matt was a nice boy and that he should be grateful. Brendan had listened half-heartedly and grudgingly followed Dewdano and his neighbor, who was barely visible to his weak eyes.

The visit at Wally's uncle's house had been somewhat pleasant. Elizabeth cooked dinner for her visitors, which consisted of some steamy vegetable stew and some unidentifiable, horrific-looking dish that Steph found repulsive, but ate it anyway. Dewdano ate a few berries out of Steph's pack. Elizabeth and Michael made small talk, and soon Steph made an excuse for them to leave. Now they found themselves on the way to their new friend's place.

The night made it difficult to see the path, and every so often Steph would stumble over a tree root, adding a new scratch to her legs. When the trio had finally made it back to Matt's, Steph was scathed and blood trickled down her legs slowly. She didn't seem to care, however, and made her way up to the fenced-off field. Matt was already there, looking no different than before, except for the fact that his green backpack seemed larger.

"I'm ready to go," Matt said, smiling widely.

Steph nodded. "Okay. We're going to rest for the night, and we're heading to the Gym tomorrow morning." Dewdano growled lowly and Matt eyed him with curiosity.

"Not a problem," the boy said, and then added, "Move back, will you?" Steph and Brendan obeyed and Dewdano bounded off to the side to stand next to his trainer. Effortlessly, Matt leaped over the fence with grace, and Brendan's eyes became wide in astonishment.

When he landed, he smoothed over his black hair with his hand and exclaimed, "My adventure starts now!" Steph smiled and Brendan blinked, unfazed.

--

Steph, Brendan, and Matt had camped out in the wild that night, deciding not to rest at the Pokémon Center. Dewdano was fast asleep at his owner's side while the rest sat on logs, surrounded by the warm glow of the crackling fire. None of them had wanted to rest, so instead they chatted idly, watching the moon make its way across the dark sky. Matt had told Steph and Brendan more about himself, and even Brendan listened as he told them how he never knew who his mother was, for she had died, and how his father was a criminal. He had lived with grandparents since he was young, and is now eleven years old.

"When's your birthday?" Steph piped up, putting her gloved hands out to feel the radiating heat of the flames. She could feel pangs of sorrow attack her heart and felt pity for the boy, who grew up without parents who loved him.

"September twentieth," he replied, his deep blue eyes illuminated by the fire. Steph could see traces of sadness in them. "When's yours?"

"July second," Brendan answered, prodding the fire with a thin, gnarled stick.

"Mine's May twenty-first," Steph said, watching the sparks fly from the fire and land on the ground. They sparkled faintly for a minute before fading into the ground. Matt nodded and petted Dewdano, who was breathing soundly. "So, anyway, what kinds of Pokémon do you have, Matt?"

"I have a Grovyle, a Marshtomp, a Combusken, an Electrike, a Zigzagoon, and a Poochyena," Matt answered, stroking Dewdano the way Steph always did. "I see you have a Grovyle, too."

Steph smiled. "His name's Dewdano. He was my first Pokémon," she said, hey eyes filled with a sudden longing only Brendan could identify. _She's reminiscing the past, when everything was okay, _he thought, tossing the stick into the fire and watching it incinerate in bright orange flames.

"My Grovyle's a girl," Matt pointed out matter-of-factly. Brendan raised his eyebrows as he tossed another stick in to feed the fire. "She was abandoned somewhere close by so I saved her. Anyway, my first Pokémon was my Marshtomp."

Brendan looked up in astonishment. "Where did you get it?" he asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Matt looked up at the sky wistfully as he tried to recall faces and names. "I think his name was Professor something-or-other," he said at last. Brendan's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Professor Birch? He's my dad," Brendan said arrogantly, smirking. Steph rolled her eyes and was about to remind him of who her father was when he continued, "He gives new trainers their first Pokémon. He gave my me my Combusken and Steph her Grovyle."

"Oh, I got my Combusken from an old friend," Matt remarked, his eyes clouded with sudden sorrow. Steph decided that it was best not to press her new friend anymore and held her silence as Brendan finally got over his resentment and shyness and chatted idly with Matt. _Brendan's weird sometimes, _Steph thought. _He changes like the wind does._

It wasn't long before Steph began to feel tired. "Hey, you two," Steph said sleepily, removing herself daintily from the log and then lying down on the charred ground, "I'm going to sleep now." She then closed her eyes slowly, not hearing the boys and their muffled response, and within a few minutes she was sleeping soundly.

--

Dawn rose upon Hoenn, its rosy tips coloring the pale blue sky. Steph was the first to awaken, and she blinked her eyes open and looked up at the light sky. Her back was aching slightly as she lifted herself up to a sitting position. Brendan and Matt were both lying on the ground, breathing quietly. Dewdano was in between Steph and Matt and was curled up, snoring slightly.

_Today is the day I'll get my third Gym Badge! _Steph thought excitedly, petting Dewdano on his head. The Grovyle opened his yellow eyes and sleepily looked up at his trainer. "Dewdano, we're going to win today!" Steph whispered.

Steph was going through battle tactics in her head when Matt had awoken, rubbing his blue eyes. "Good morning," he said groggily, and he grinned at Steph.

"Good morning to you, Matt," she replied, reaching for a few berries from her pack and feeding them to Dewdano. "Today I'm going to battle the Gym Leader of Mauville."

"That's right," Matt said, rising to a sitting position beside Dewdano. Brendan stirred beside him and he, too, awoke, and it wasn't long before all four were ready for the journey to Mauville, which took only about an hour this time. Steph knew the way better and rarely tripped over a tree root or a stump. Brendan and Matt followed submissively behind, watching the wildlife around them.

Soon the hazy outline of the large city became visible, and they could make out the Gym. Steph, without giving any thought to the others, dashed ahead. Dewdano darted quickly and reached the Gym before she did. Matt and Brendan came minutes later, panting and weary with exhaustion. "Steph," Brendan whined, "why do you always do that?"

Matt nodded. "At least wait for us!"

Steph shrugged. "I guess I get excited sometimes. C'mon, let's go inside." Without further hesitation she stepped in front of the sliding doors and watched as they clacked open. Dewdano came along beside her, and growled as he entered. The Gym was vast, as always, and several electric barriers were scattered about. Red switches in the shape of lightning bolts lay on the yellow floor, and Steph guessed that to get through to the end, one must press the switches and open the doors.

Steph advanced carefully, and worked her way through the maze of barriers. The switches closed one barrier while opening another. Every so often Brendan or Matt would offer a word of advice, and it wasn't too long before they had reached the end of the Gym. A heavy-set, senior man waited in the back, a smile plastered onto to his semi-wrinkled face. Steph boldly stood in front of him. "I'm here for a Gym battle!" she challenged awkwardly, Dewdano standing next to her.

The Gym Leader laughed, a deep, hearty laugh, and then boomed, "Welcome, young child! I'm Wattson, the Gym Leader of this town. It pleasures me to no end to see kids such as you take charge. Very well, then, I accept your challenge!" He then jollily laughed again, and Steph wasn't sure whether she should join in or not. She clenched a Pokéball inside her pack tightly. Wattson sensed her uneasiness and said, "Don't worry, it'll be fun." Brendan looked confused and Matt stifled a laugh. "It'll be two on two."

"Okay," Steph said, drawing the Pokéball out of her pack. She wasn't skilled in using Electric types and she hoped that her Vigoroth would work well. Brendan, Dewdano, and Matt backed themselves up into the main room, and Wattson held his Pokéball, smiling jubilantly. "Go, Norman!" she called, throwing her ball into the air. The Vigoroth appeared after the burst of light and growled while it swung its long limbs, waiting for its opponent.

"Manetric, go!" Wattson said, not too seriously, as he tossed his ball likewise. A large yellow-and-blue dog-like Pokémon emerged from the Pokéball, and it bared its teeth at Norman. Steph thought that the Pokémon bared a slight resemblance to her very own Alex, but didn't think about it for long. "Use Spark!"

The Manetric's body seemed to be giving off electrical energy as it charged at Steph's Vigoroth, knocking it to the floor. Norman struggled to heave himself off the floor, and once he did, his vitality had already dwindled a bit. "Norman," she called, "use Scratch!" Her Vigoroth lunged forward and stuck his claw into the opponent's side. Steph had been practicing this technique over inside her head, and was sure she'd mastered it. "Now use the other claw to scratch it again!" she yelled, and all observers watched in stunned amazement as Norman slashed at the Manetric's other side. Wattson's Pokémon yowled in anguish, and then Norman drew back, releasing the Manetric from its black claws.

Wattson looked impressed, but his happiness hadn't ceased. "Use Thunder Wave!" he commanded, and Steph began to yell out a dodge before she realized that the Manetric was too quick and had unleashed a weak jolt of electricity from its body. Norman tensed up, and he moved around even less.

"C'mon, Norman, use Scratch again!" But her Vigoroth stood still unable to move itself. Steph bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in frustration as her foe tackled Norman to the ground. Her heart thumped wildly, and Brendan and Matt watched in worriment.

"It's paralyzed," Brendan explained to Steph, "so that means your Vigoroth may not be able to move."

"That's right, son," Wattson chuckled as he waited for Steph to call out something else. Her mind raced with thoughts, all of them battle tactics. _Norman may not be able to walk, _she thought, _but he can strike from a distance!_

"Norman, use Scratch!" she said confidently. Her Vigoroth lunged lazily forward and Wattson's Manetric leapt to the side easily. She had planned for that to happen, and watched as it lunged for Norman again, its body sparking with electricity. "Impede it with your claws!" Wattson's happy face turned into one of shock as his Manetric halted when two black claws slashed it, impaling its skin. It froze, its body tensed, and then, with a great yelp, collapsed onto the Gym floor. Dewdano chirped happily and Brendan and Matt cheered on.

"Good job!" Wattson said cheerily, as if nothing had happened, and recalled his Pokémon. He immediately drew another Pokéball and without further hesitation called out his next Pokémon: a Magneton.

"Oh, no, that's a steel type," Brendan muttered, and Matt looked on in concern. Steph eyed the metal Pokémon, and realized that her Vigoroth had fainted out of exhaustion onto the floor. Dejectedly, she held out her ball to receive the Vigoroth, and then pulled out another Pokéball from her pack.

"Go, Peter!" she called, releasing the ball from her grip and watching her Wingull appear in front of her, crying and cawing. Brendan sighed in frustration and Matt shook his head disdainfully. Wattson smile goofily and Steph, determined to win, wasted no time in calling out a Water Gun. Peter flew forward, purging a jet stream of water from his orange beak. It slammed into the Magneton, making it falter and fall slightly back.

"Use Thundershock!" Wattson commanded. His Magneton began to spark, and then a jolt of yellow electricity hit the Wingull, making him immediately collapse onto the ground. Steph cried out in worry and agony and was about to race to her Wingull when he weakly opened his black eyes and stared at Steph with fiery willpower. It had once lance chance to fight, Steph knew, before she would either win or lose the battle. Dewdano, standing besides the boys, growled.

Ideas ran through her mind, and she recalled something her father had told her about water. _Water conducts electricity well, _she thought, and then she suddenly knew what to do. "Peter, use a Water Gun!" she yelled, hoping her new plan would work as well as the other. Peter unleashed a stream of water from its beak, and Wattson gasped in astonishment as sparks of light flew from the electrified water, hitting the Magneton directly and fainting it easily. Brendan and Matt looked at each other with joy, and both Steph and Wattson called back their Pokémon.

"You're an amazing battler," Wattson said, and Steph smiled. Brendan and Matt watched on as Steph and the old Gym Leader exchange conversation, Wattson placing the badge into his challenger's open hand. Steph smiled victoriously at the boys and Dewdano when she had turned around again.

"Time to hit the road again," she said, strutting arrogantly to the sliding doors.


	20. Carmel and the Disaster

Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Carmel and the Disaster

After Steph had won her third Gym badge, the day was already into the afternoon, and the group decided to rest for a while before starting to the mountains, which lay far north of Mauville City. The route to the east of Mauville was a small sea route, and Steph didn't have any Pokémon to ferry her across the water. So, they rested for the remainder of the day under the private shelter of a hidden grove, contemplating a plan for reaching the next town.

"I believe there's a cave that runs inside the volcano," Matt said, sitting down on the soft, dewy grass. Steph, Brendan, and Dewdano were all clustered in a circle with Matt, and each one of them was observing their Pokénav maps. The next town, Fallarbor, was unreachable without crossing Mount Chimney. Steph didn't want to journey into a volcano, but she knew that it was vital to her journey. She looked off to the north and saw a faint but humongous red-brown mountaintop, which was covered by steam and smoke. "Apparently, lava runs through the floor and comes out as smoke through holes in the ground, but I've never been there before."

Steph, not normally one to show fear, shivered slightly, even though the heat was sweltering. "Won't Dewdano get burned?" she inquired, stroking the nervous Grovyle.

"Not at all," Matt confirmed, switching his Pokénav off. "So, tomorrow, July twenty-ninth, we head for Mount Chimney."

Brendan nodded somewhat distractedly. "I've been twelve for nearly a month already," he mused to himself, and Steph and Matt shot each other looks. Then, with no warning, they both burst out laughing, and Brendan looked up, startled.

"My twelfth birthday's in a little less than two months," Matt said cordially, and Steph noticed, for the first time, that she was the eldest of the three of them. Steph calculated that her thirteenth birthday was a little less than ten months away. She sighed as she thought, _I may not even have my birthday at home. I may be on the road with my friends, not worrying about my family, like I should._

Brendan cast a sideways glance at his neighbor and jested, "Steph? Are you still with us?" Both Matt and Brendan laughed, and Steph shook her head, as if to dispel all bad thoughts from her fragile mind. When Steph didn't respond, Brendan added, "Seriously, are you okay?" Matt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Steph replied. Dewdano chirped as his trainer petted him slowly. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Matt queried.

Steph shook her head and shifted her eyes to the vibrant summer grass that tickled her palms. "Nothing important." Brendan and Matt both raised their eyebrows suspiciously but neither decided to press the subject.

Steph still wondered where her father was. _He's probably sailing on the sea or climbing a rugged mountain, not thinking or worrying about me. _This time she managed to suppress a sigh and looked up at her friends, a fake smile plastered onto her face. _I've been in Hoenn for nearly a month, which means Dad has been gone for a while._

Brendan noticed his neighbor was becoming distant again. "Steph, is it…?" he asked cautiously, for the fear that she might snap at him.

Steph looked up at him, and for an instant their eyes met. Brendan shyly looked away and Steph blushed deeply. Matt pretended not to notice. "Yes, Bren," she replied softly. Matt then looked confused, and Brendan explained it to him.

"Oh, Steph, I'm sorry," Matt said gently, and Steph tried her hardest to not cry. Tears swamped her eyes but she fought to keep them back. She couldn't control her tears, and soon they were splashing down her cheeks. She feverishly wiped them away from her face with the back of her white gloves and struggled to regain her bravery. "It could be worse. Your father could be a criminal, like mine, or dead…" Brendan shot Matt a stern look and Matt immediately stopped talking.

Steph, almost at once, burst out in sobs. "That's the thing! I don't know if he's dead, or where he is…" Matt looked down in apology and Brendan offered a look of sympathy. Steph paused, lost in her own thought, her convulsive sobs fading away. "I have to find him, guys. I have to."

--

"So we just follow this path up to the mountain?" Steph asked, walking alongside Dewdano. Matt was leading the group, as he knew the way better than Steph or Brendan. The road was dusty and was surrounded by great walls of red-brown stone. The sun was covered by huge white clouds, and the heat wasn't suffocating as yesterday. The trek up the slowly sloping path was exhausting, but no one complained. Dewdano was having an easier time than the humans, and it wasn't long before he outpaced everyone else.

"Yep," Matt answered. "We'll be inside the cave in no time." Steph wasn't so sure that they would reach the cave soon, but she said nothing as she followed her friend. The air around them started to get progressively windier, and particles of sand and dust started to whip around, beginning to blind Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano. "I almost forgot that there's a desert here," Matt added.

Brendan squinted his eyes against the driving wind. "Thanks for telling us earlier," he mumbled as the sandy desert that lay straight ahead came into sight. Sparkling sand dunes were abundant. Matt stopped short at the sight of the desert.

"Umm…" he started, his mouth slightly agape.

"The mountain's that way," Steph huffed indignantly, looking to the west. Matt went red in the face and faced the mountain. It loomed above them, seeming portentous and unfriendly. Dewdano growled lowly.

"Er, I was going that way," Matt retorted, defending himself. Brendan rolled his eyes and superciliously took the lead. Dewdano followed Steph, shaking sand off his scaly skin.

"Let me take the lead, then," Brendan said pompously. Matt narrowed his blue eyes at his friend and shook his head condescendingly. And with that word, Brendan led the way up to the base of the mountain. An old and cracked staircase sat at the bottom, and one could climb it to reach the flat cliff that overlooked the surrounding region. Brendan started to climb the gray stone stairs, and Steph and Matt followed recklessly behind him. Steph estimated that the flat face of the cliff was merely a hundred feet off the ground, but the climb seemed much shorter. Dewdano bounded behind his trainer, dodging any cracks in the stairs.

"That's the cable car, but for some reason those two men are standing in the way," Matt said, gesturing to the small building that lay on the side of the cliff that was connected to the front of the mountain. A long, thin gray wire hung above it at a slope. Matt thought he recognized the two men and gulped, and the continued, "And there's the cave." A small hole that opened into the mountain stood a few yards away from where he was standing.

"Well, let's go," Steph commanded, making her way to the cave opening. Everyone followed suit behind her. The air was getting more humid as they stepped inside the cave, and Brendan coughed as steam wafted up from the ground, twirling around the group and enveloping them with a smoky scent.

"Watch out for those holes," Matt remarked as Steph paused in front of a burning red formation that emitted smoke and steam. Steph nodded as she sidestepped it and proceeded farther into the smoky cavern, Brendan having a coughing attack behind her. Dewdano swiftly cleared the steamy opening and followed Steph.

The smoke became so think that Steph couldn't see where she was going and felt her right foot stumble onto something very hard. She cried out in shock as she tumbled forward, landing with her arms sprawled out in front of her. Anguishing pain rushed up her ankle and she bit her tongue to keep her from yelling. "Ouch," she grumbled. Dewdano immediately rushed to her side and nuzzled her for comfort.

"Steph! Are you okay?" Brendan exclaimed, darting to her side and then kneeling down beside his neighbor. "You tripped over a Numel."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Steph grunted unconvincingly, even though her ankle throbbed horribly. She struggled to push herself off the ground, and then nearly collapsed again. Her ankle couldn't support her weight, but she managed to steady herself against a wall. "A Numel, huh? Those are fire types, right?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, looking at his friend with deep concern. "You should catch it. It evolves into Camerupt, which is a very useful Pokémon."

Steph nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll catch it." She reached for the flap on her pack and opened it, using her other hand to reach inside and draw out a Pokéball. She held it in her hands, momentarily distracted by the throbbing pain in her ankle. "Go, Alex," she called weakly as the Pokéball flew from her outstretched hand. Alex the Electrike appeared moments later, snarling at the unseen figure.

"Use Tackle as powerfully as you can," she commanded, and watched as Alex collided with something in the middle of the smoke. A shriek of surprise and fear echoed a heartbeat later, and Steph quickly drew out en empty Pokéball and chucked it blindly at the Numel. She could hear the motion of the Pokéball as it wiggled back and forth a few times. She could see Brendan watching it intently, and Matt drew in a sharp breath. Finally she couldn't hear the rattle anymore, and Alex barked triumphantly while Dewdano chirped happily.

"Here you go," Brendan said a few moments later, handing Steph her Pokéball.

"Thanks," Steph replied, and smiled feebly at her neighbor, who, yet again, blushed. She thought she could hear Matt quietly laugh, but she shot him a glaring look and he stopped suddenly. "I'll name you…Carmel," she added.

"Nice name," Matt commented, and Brendan agreed.

"I think so, too," Steph said smugly as she recalled Alex and stashed the two Pokéballs back into her green pack. "Now, let's continue, shall we?" She tried to continue forward, the normal pain in her left foot seeming small and unnoticeable compared with her ankle. However, she held her head up high and pretended that she could go on, when the truth was, she just couldn't. She stopped after a few attempted paces along the wall, Dewdano standing beside her and offering solace, and sighed.

"Steph, I really don't think you can go on," Brendan pointed out. "We're only around half-way through, and there's no way you can make it without collapsing."

Matt offered a sad smile. "Brendan's right. We have to find a way for you to make it through."

Steph glared contemptuously at Brendan, and then at Matt, "I'm fine, really. Stop worrying so much about me." Dewdano growled in disagreement, and his trainer glared at him, too.

Brendan and Matt looked at each other again, and then started walking forward with Steph limping slowly along in tow. Each step took a calamitous effort, but she managed to follow the faint outlines of the boys and felt consoled by the gentle chirping of her Grovyle. The procession seemed to take an eternity, with each passing second getting longer and longer, until finally Steph saw faint outside light filtering in from the exit.

"We're nearly there," Matt called hopefully, turning his head around to check on Steph.

"Yeah, just hang in there," Brendan added. Steph nodded her head, and then continued on without a word. The light was become stronger and brighter, and then it wasn't too long before the exit to the cave stood ever so prominently in front of the group of friends. They all headed outside, Steph somehow managing to limp without the support of a wall, and then surveyed the sight before them all. Steph drew in a breath as she observed the beautiful landscape.

A shaded path greeted Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano, offering them abundant shade and protection. The route then veered off, its one side surrounded by a small, cozy house and more rocky formations. Matt led the way into the shelter of a large, berry-growing tree, and then sat down, gesturing for the others to do so. Dewdano crouched besides Steph.

"Let me see that ankle of yours," Matt offered, and Steph stuck out her right leg. The sight of it nauseated her, and she had to look away from the purple-and-blue splotched, twisted ankle. Matt looked it anxiously, and Brendan did the same, shaking his head.

"Looks like you broke it," Brendan said, and Steph huffed in frustration. "I have no clue how you plan to continue on, but we'll be here for you." He then looked his neighbor and friend directly into her deep green eyes, and for a moment time seemed to stand still, both of them entranced by the other.

"Thanks a lot, you guys," Steph replied, and then she smiled timidly.


	21. Ashes

Chapter Twenty-one

Chapter Twenty-one

Ashes

_Just do it, Brendan._

Brendan was hovering over his sleeping neighbor, clutching his prized Pokéball in his hand. Clouds obscured the brilliantly shining moon and the twinkling stars, shrouding the area with a menacing darkness. Steph, Matt, and Dewdano were all asleep, taking cover underneath a large, leafy tree. Brendan felt sorry for Steph, whose broken ankle would hinder their journey. He knew that his last Pokémon would heal her, but he also didn't want Steph to find out about it.

Brendan was torn between two decisions, and he wasn't sure which one he would make. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. _Just do it. It's for her sake. _He tried to move, tried to release the Pokéball from his hands, but he couldn't. Something told him not to break his word of promise to his father. He sighed forlornly and stashed the Pokéball back into his backpack. Brendan then settled himself besides Steph and closed his eyes. Minutes passed and he was still not asleep, for he was feeling guilty about what he had done. He just couldn't sleep without doing what he could for his neighbor.

Brendan got up from where he was lying and looked over at his neighbor, who looked peaceful in her sleep. He couldn't stand knowing that he had done nothing for her when he could have done so much. He extracted the Pokéball from his bag ever so slowly, and then held it out with both of his hands, one on the top and one on the bottom. A brilliant flash of light was followed by the appearance of a small but remarkable-looking Pokémon. It was light green, with the very top of its head a darker shade of green. It looked at Brendan expectantly and made a calming, gentle, soothing sound that reminded Brendan of his younger days.

"Heal Steph," he whispered softly, and then his Pokémon flew over to Steph using its small, transparent blue wings. It reached out and touched Steph's injured ankle. A few moments later, it flew back to Brendan and looked up at him again. Its owner held out the Pokéball again and recalled it. Then Brendan put his Pokémon away and lowered his head onto the ground. He fell asleep instantly.

--

When Steph awoke, Brendan, Dewdano, and Matt were already up. They all looked at her expectantly, and Steph couldn't help but feel a little startled. Dewdano was next to her, and when he saw her, he chirped merrily. Many gray clouds that looked somehow unreal covered the sunlight, and Steph felt no heat emanating from the sun's strong rays. She shivered slightly, unused to the cold weather, and brought herself up to a sitting position.

"Good morning, Steph," Brendan and Matt chimed at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Steph joined in, and she thought, _It's good to see my friends getting along. _Dewdano trilled along with the humans.When they all stopped, wiping tears from their eyes, Steph noticed that her ankle wasn't hurting at all. She looked down at it and saw that it was impeccable. The black-and-blue spots had disappeared and the awkward shape had returned to normal.

"Hey," she said, shocked by her quick recovery, "why is my ankle healed?"

Brendan pretended to not have a clue about what she was talking about. "I have no clue," he said unconvincingly as Matt stared at him.

"That's weird," Matt said plainly. "It was horribly injured yesterday…" He scratched his had confusedly. Dewdano growled in suspicion. Brendan turned his face away and bit his lip.

"Does anyone know anything about this?" Steph asked, wiggling her healed foot around. There was no trace of the broken bone left at all.

Brendan shook his head rapidly. "Nope," he said. Steph and Matt glared at him with disbelief. "Nothing at all," he added quickly. Steph nodded slowly, as though she didn't believe her neighbor. Thoughts raced through her mind as she processed her healing for the first time. Sure, she was happy that she no longer had to limp around, or at least not as badly as before, but the suddenness of her recovery came as a shock.

"Right…" Steph slowly, pushing herself up to a sitting position. She was temporarily at a loss for words, and so were her friends. All three of them just sat in silence, feeling the chill of the air. _It's almost August and the air is already chillier. _Steph contemplated this and the odd weather, but Matt interrupted her thoughts.

"So…we should head out now," he suggested flatly.

"Yeah, no point in sitting here," Brendan agreed.

--

The air became progressively colder as the trio progressed. Gray ashes that fell from the volcano above them swamped the route Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano were about to enter. Clouds of smoke shaded the sun, helping to cool the summer heat. Smoke swirled around them, giving Brendan random coughing fits. Dewdano pause to sniff at the smoke occasionally but otherwise wasn't bothered by it much.

"It's amazing how all these ashes rain down like snow," Matt commented as the ash fall became heavier. The gray cinders coated the ground as though it really were mid-winter snow. Steph stepped in it gingerly, her dirty shoes becoming even more dingy with every step. Dewdano hopped along, not fazed by anything. Matt and Brendan followed behind, talking in low voices; what about, Steph didn't know, but she figured that it would be a waste of her time to ask.

The route was long and swarmed by Pokémon such as Numel and Spinda, an odd creature that resembled a small, upright panda with pink spots and tan fur. Steph used these opportunities to train her Pokémon along the way. Her team was growing stronger every day, and she had a feeling that some of her Pokémon were getting close to evolving.

Soon the faint hazy outline of Fallarbor Town began to become visible. A thin layer of ashes covered Dewdano, and Brendan and Matt had stopped whispering to each other, for Steph sporadically shot glances at them. _Probably talking about me, _she thought semi-hopefully. At this, her heart began to thud inside her chest and she felt that same, familiar sensation come back to her every time she thought of Brendan. She was so used to the pulsating feeling that she had become accustomed to it.

"Well, there's Fallarbor," Brendan said, but Steph could hardly hear him through the filling sound of her blood pounding in her ears. She was lost in her own daydream, paying no attention whatsoever to the world around her. She was so oblivious to what she was doing that she, not hearing her friends calling out behind her, walked into a dying and decaying ashen tree.

"Ow," she grumbled, immediately snapping out of her thoughts. She wasn't hurt at all, but from then on she focused on traveling and nothing else. Brendan sighed and Matt just shook his head disdainfully.

"What goes on in that girl's head, I wonder?" Matt said quietly to Brendan as Steph led the way, now absorbed in traveling. "She's always daydreaming."

Brendan shrugged and kicked up some loose ash with his shoe. "She's always been like that," he answered. "I guess she has a lot to think about, what with her father and all…" He trailed off, feeling a momentary heart-wrenching pang of sympathy for his neighbor, who always seemed to have the worst luck. He quickly shook his head, as if to dispel bad thoughts.

Matt sighed and remarked, "At least her parents care for her. Mine…never did." Brendan's look turned from one of sadness to one of confusion.

"About that…what happened?" Brendan asked carefully, being sure to not upset Matt.

"Well…" Matt began sullenly. He glanced back at Steph, who was still not paying any attention to him and Brendan. Dewdano took no notice to the boys, either, as he hopped steadily along. "My mother died a few years ago. I do miss her sometimes, but she was never close to me. She was commanding and even evil. She didn't love me, but…I still loved her, even though it seemed we lived in two separate worlds." Here, Matt paused and took a deep breath. Brendan frowned and listened intently as his friend continued. "And my father never cared about anyone but himself, not about my older sister Martha and not about my mother. He was a criminal, always scheming things and such. When my mother died, he didn't want to take care of me, so now I live with my grandparents, who give me the love I never had, except from Martha." Then Matt wiped his eyes free of tears.

Brendan was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure whether he should comfort Matt, for he was inconsolable as he sobbed silently to himself. _He must miss his sister, _he thought sadly. "Matt, I'm really sorry about that," he said finally.

Matt looked up and offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Brendan. I've never had such good friends before. Most people stay away from me on account of my father." He sighed again and held his head up higher, as if to show that he wasn't upset at all. "Without you and Steph, my life would be the epitome of loneliness.

Brendan nodded, and without a word, both boys continued on. They were nearly at Fallarbor, and the fall of the ashes became progressively lighter until it stopped altogether. Steph looked back at her friends and gestured for them to speed it up a bit. Then she turned back around and darted through the ashy grass, making her way into the town. Dewdano bounded loyally after her. Brendan and Matt followed behind, watching the ashes fly from the grass with each step.

Fallarbor was small, as one could see from stepping into its threshold. There was barely anything aside from a few wooden houses and another Battle Tent. Steph's Pokémon were fine and didn't need to be healed. The smoky clouds weren't present over Fallarbor and the harsh sun wore out the travelers quickly. The sun was past the midpoint in the sky, so Steph, Matt, and Brendan decided to rest for the remainder of the day.

"You know," Matt said as they settled next to a table in the far corner of the Pokémon Center, "I think there's a cave up ahead somewhere. It might be worthwhile to check it out."

Brendan nodded. "I think it's called Meteor Falls, right?" Dewdano chirped in agreement.

"Yes, that's it, Meteor Falls," Matt confirmed.

"Meteor Falls?" Steph asked, setting her hands down onto the glass table. "What's in there, anyway?"

Matt shrugged. "Some waterfalls, of course. And maybe a few rare Pokémon."

"Okay, I see," Steph said, yawning slightly. Dewdano settled down besides her chair, curling up into his normal sleeping position. "We'll head there tomorrow."


	22. Meteor Falls

Chapter Twenty-two

Chapter Twenty-two

Meteor Falls

Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano all woke up early in the morning, when the sun was barely up and dew glistened on the grass. They decided to proceed further, until they reached Meteor Falls. From there they would travel back to Mount Chimney and see if they could head to Lavaridge Town.

"The fourth Gym Leader's in Lavaridge," Matt said as they all started to pack their things up. They had taken refuge in a Pokémon Center for the night, seeing as there were no trees for cover in Fallarbor Town. Fallarbor's land was no more than rich soil that had commingled with the ashes of the volcano. Few plants at all, however, grew in the small town.

"Do you know what type she specializes in?" Steph asked as she got up from her yellow chair and stretched.

Matt shrugged as he rose, too. "Beats me, sorry." Steph frowned and then wondered who the fifth Gym Leader would be, if her father weren't at his Gym. She then shook the thought out of her head and focused on what she was doing at the present time.

"Well, I guess we're all set to go," Brendan said once everyone was standing up and ready to move on.

"Yep," Steph replied, yawning slightly. "We're all ready." The three humans and Dewdano proceeded to the entrance of the Pokémon Center, where they profusely thanked the nurse for letting them stay. Steph walked in front of the blue doors, watching them slide open, and then led her friends into the outside world.

The air was cold, as clouds had obscured the sun. Volcanic smoke could be seen far off in the distance, rising around the air. Fallarbor had a gloomy, unpleasant look to it. Steph couldn't wait to be out of the unfriendly town. She turned to the west, where the path to Meteor Falls was, and started to walk.

The next route was filled with trees that bloomed beautifully in the dark soil. A dark blue lake ran through the route, a crashing and thundering waterfall marking its beginning. A long, wooden bridge ran across the body of the lake, providing a perfect spot for fishermen. The bridge ended on a section of grassland. Steph walked along at a brisk pace, clearly in a hurry to get to her next Gym challenge.

"Look at that waterfall," Brendan exclaimed, walking over to the water's edge. The lake's spray splashed against him, soaking him gently. Steph followed him and felt invigorated by the mist. They stood there for a while, feeling the rushing of the water underneath their feet. Matt stood behind them, watching the misty water form a rainbow of colors. It was breath taking and awe-inspiring. Dewdano didn't dare to go near the water's edge and kept his distance.

"We better move on," Steph said after a minute, turning back around and heading to the long bridge. The others followed submissively, and Dewdano bounded besides his trainer, making sure to avoid all contact with the water. Steph wasn't sure why her Grovyle was afraid of water, but she barely paid it any attention. She set her feet on the bridge and began to make her way to the cave that was a few hundred yards in front of her. The cavern seemed to be made of white stone of some sort.

"That's Meteor Falls," Matt pointed out as the trio and Dewdano left the bridge behind and set their feet onto the grassland. "A river runs all through it and ends at a waterfall, much like the one we just passed." Dewdano growled in fear and Steph petted him to calm him down. "There's no way to explore the rest of the cave unless you can scale that waterfall."

Steph nodded as she continued to lead the way to Meteor Falls. She was only a few yards away from the great mass of solid white rock when she noticed that one had to scale up the rock a bit before coming to the entrance. She bit her lip in a worried fashion as she searched for a better way to reach the cave's entrance and found a small stairway that led up onto a higher section of the rock. Steph headed towards the stairs and climbed them quickly, her one foot not hurting as much anymore. The ledge wound around and led to another staircase, which the group climbed. One last staircase that led to the bottom of ledge, and Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano were at the entrance to Meteor Falls.

"Let's go inside," Brendan said as they all stood in front of the cave, amazed at its vastness. The rushing of water could be heard, along with a few angry voices. Steph and Brendan exchanged a worried look while Matt stood still, not daring to move.

"That's…" Matt started, but Steph grabbed him by the wrist and wrenched him behind her into Meteor Falls. Brendan and Dewdano followed behind them. The cave wasn't very dark, but it was dim. As soon as Steph and Matt entered, they could see the pouring waterfall. It thundered down into a pool of water below it. Steph looked around and a saw a wooden bridge that stretched across the small body of water. Matt followed her gaze and gasped when he saw who was at the end of the bridge. "That's…Team Magma!" he exclaimed.

Steph blinked in confusion as she looked at the few men who were dressed in red outfits and black capes. "Team…Magma?"

Matt nodded frantically. "Yes! They're enemies of Team Aqua."

Steph and Brendan exchanged glances. "Team Aqua's enemies?" Steph asked. "We met Team Aqua before. They were trying to steal something from Devon Corporation and something else from the museum in Slateport City."

Matt didn't seem surprised, and Steph listened intently as he said, "Team Aqua and Team Magma both steal things to achieve their goals. Team Aqua wants to expand the sea and Team Magma wants to expand the land. Whatever the cause, I'm sure Team Magma isn't up to any good. Let's get closer." Steph inched forward onto the bridge, which was slippery with the waterfall's spray. Dewdano cautiously bounded besides her, and Matt and Brendan followed. The members of Team Magma had their backs turned and seemed to be talking with a short, frail-looking man who was clutching something that appeared to be a rock of some sorts.

As Steph neared the end of the bridge, she heard voices talking. Team Magma didn't hear her approach, as they were below the bridge. Steph walked over the last wooden plank of the bridge and stepped out onto a rocky platform that led down to where Team Magma was conversing. Steph decided that it was best for the group to not intervene. Dewdano growled indignantly to this, but his trainer silenced him with a reproaching glare.

"Listen, we need this meteorite," a tall, lanky grunt said, yanking the rock from the small man's hands.

"But why? It's my prized possession!" the man exclaimed, not trying to fight back for he knew he didn't stand a chance against the three Team Magma grunts facing him.

"Too bad, we're taking this," the second grunt, a short and stocky one, replied, smirking confidently. With that, the grunts turned around and immediately spotted Steph, Brendan, Dewdano, and Matt, who unsuccessfully tried to hide by crouching down low. The third grunt, who was not as tall as the first but taller than the second, pushed past his team members and made his way up the stairs to the rocky platform where the group was.

"Listen kids," he began sternly, his pale face suddenly turning red, "if you ever think about messing with Team Magma, don't!" Steph didn't shrink back as his face drew closer to hers, and she could smell peppermint. Steph made a face and drew back slightly while the grunt frowned severely and took another step closer to her.

"Stop!"

A sudden and loud cry resounded, echoing off the walls of Meteor Falls. The Team Magma grunt looked startled as a few men Steph recognized as wearing Team Aqua uniforms pushed past the Team Magma men and ran over to the entrance. Then a man who was dressed differently but still wearing Team Aqua colors followed after them, climbing each step carefully. He looked at Steph and her friends with an intense gaze. He reached the top of the platform and faced Steph.

"I remember you kids, messing with our plan at Slateport," he said expressionlessly. Steph took in his features: his blue bandana, his unshaven face, and his deep blue eyes. He then looked over at Matt, whose eyes were the size of marbles. "But not you," he added, glaring at Matt. "I'm disappointed in you, child, but it's not that I ever cared."

Matt stood stock-still, not saying a word as Steph and Brendan shot him confused glances. His lips trembled slightly and Steph was afraid that he was going to burst out crying. Steph's mind was reeling with thoughts. _Could Matt really be this evil guy's son? _

The Team Aqua man just glared at the children, unmoving. Steph looked over at Matt and saw that he was crying. Her heart felt as though a black hole had formed in it. "You're not sleeping around with this scantily-clad girl, are you?" Steph looked down at what she was wearing and blushed slightly.

Matt looked appalled as he shook his head vigorously. "She's my friend, father. Stop insinuating such things!" Steph watched for Matt's father's response.

"I daresay that you're brave to speak to me, Archie, that way," Matt's father said arrogantly. Brendan was nervously looking at Archie, his fear clearly showing in his ruby red eyes. "I'll be off now, and I don't even want to see your ugly faces ever again."

"Matt isn't ugly, and neither is Brendan, and you're a terrible father!" Steph confronted Archie bravely, taking a step forward and looking Archie in the eyes. Matt was still crying, although he looked hopeful as Steph challenged his father.

"I wouldn't want my son hanging around with such a promiscuous rebel like you," Archie said coldly. Steph flinched at his tone. Dewdano growled indignantly. "But it doesn't matter. I have my own life, away from meddling children."

And with that snide remark, Archie turned back around and walked off without another sound. Matt stood there in place, his eyes still tearing. Steph felt awful about what happened. Sadness pierced her.

"That was…awkward," Brendan said after a minute, running his hand over his hat. "I guess we better get going."

Neither Steph nor Matt moved. Dewdano was besides Steph, offering solace. They stood there for a while, Steph full of pity for her friend. Matt wasn't crying anymore, but he looked forlorn and desolate as he followed his friends to the exit of the cave.

"Matt, I'm sorry," Steph consoled as she, her friends, and Dewdano stepped out into the broad daylight. Steph looked out and saw Rustboro City, far to the south. Its outline gave Steph a feeling of nostalgia and she recalled her fist Gym battle.

"Yes, well, it's not your fault," Matt said sadly, blinking in the sunlight. "My father never loved me." He sighed and Steph could find no words for him.

"We're here for you," she said comfortingly, and Brendan nodded.


	23. Nostalgia

Chapter Twenty-three

Chapter Twenty-three

Nostalgia

Steph opened her emerald green eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. She had had a wonderful dream, but now she was disappointed to find herself in the real world. Her elaborate dreams had always captured her deepest desires and had made them seem like reality. Now Steph found herself staring at the ceiling of the Pokémon Center, feeling that her life was becoming a little too repetitive. Every day she would wake up and have that same odd feeling that had befriended her so long ago.

"Good morning, Steph," a voice said cheerfully from beside the bed where Steph was lying. Steph turned her head to see that Brendan was already awake. He was smiling and blushing slightly. Matt was still sound asleep, and so was Dewdano.

"Hi, Bren," Steph said sleepily, looking over to the window that was on the wall besides her. The sun was rising above the buildings of Rustboro, casting its light upon the city.

"Matt's still asleep," Brendan pointed out for no apparent reason. He offered a sly smile. Steph's heart beat slightly faster and she held her neighbor's gaze, unwavering.

"So…what are you implying?" Steph asked cautiously, annunciating each word with precision. The sun was shining on her back, warming her up gradually. For some reason, she was extremely cold, and she just couldn't stop shivering.

"Nothing," Brendan replied, his ruby red eyes scanning the room they were in. Steph noticed that now he was avoiding her eyes and she couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. "It's just that, you know, we're all alone and such."

"So?" Steph asked, even though she knew what her neighbor meant. Dewdano was stirring besides her and she reached down to pet her Grovyle. Dewdano opened his yellow eyes and looked up at Steph sleepily.

"Like I said before, nothing," Brendan replied. Steph narrowed her green eyes at him but said nothing as she stared out the window, watching the sun rise over the bustling city. Many people were out and about around the city, all with some intention or some destination. Steph was beginning to question her intentions on her adventure and where her life would lead her. She knew she wanted to earn all the badges, but she just wasn't sure of her friends. They wanted to travel, of course, and see the world, just as she herself had wanted.

Steph sat there on her unmade bed, feeling the white sheets between her fingers. She felt each second her life tick by, each beat of her heart, each breeze that blew through the open window. She had a feeling that this day would be a good one.

--

"We have to go back through that tunnel again?" Brendan asked, walking alongside Steph and Matt. The Rusturf Tunnel was starting to arrive in full view. "That places gives me bad memories." He shivered for emphasis.

Steph rolled her eyes. "At least you lived," she said sarcastically. Brendan shot her a warning glance and she offered a sorry smile in return.

"What're you talking about?" Matt asked confusedly, kicking a small gray pebble with his shoe. "There's nothing dangerous in the Rusturf Tunnel."

Steph sighed as she explained, "We encountered Team Aqua there and they injured Brendan. Silly Brendan thought he could defend me from them, but of course not." Brendan just shook his head sadly.

"I was just trying to do something nice," Brendan mumbled indignantly.

"Wait a minute," Matt exclaimed, stopping short and turning to look at his friends. "You were attacked by Team Aqua in that tunnel? And they hurt you badly?"

"Yep," Steph replied, looking a little sad as she recalled that time when she thought her neighbor was going to die of a hemorrhage. They were very fortunate for Wally's coming, or else Steph might have had made her journey by herself. The thought of that alone sent shivers down her spine. "My friend Wally managed to come and save him with his Ralts, however, and he is very fortunate to be standing with us right now," Steph added through gritted teeth, Brendan narrowing his eyes as his neighbor said Wally's name.

"A Ralts with…healing powers?" Matt looked even more confused than he did before as he continued, "There's only a few Pokémon that have healing powers, and I'm absolutely sure that Ralts isn't one of them."

Steph blinked in shock. "No, his Ralts definitely healed Bren, there was no doubt about it," she recalled. The tunnel was drawing closer, its gaping entrance becoming more visible to the traveling group of friends.

"That's extremely odd, but I believe you," Matt said, his voice full of skepticism.

"I wouldn't know, I was barely conscious," Brendan commented, and Steph had to laugh. Brendan thought that her voice sounded so melodious and carefree, and that it was a rare thing to her hear laugh in such a way. She always seemed serious and focused to him that he never imagined her laughing.

"Well, it sure doesn't sound like something to joke about," Matt reprimanded, his tone suddenly serious. Steph immediately stopped laughing and looked at him with a cool, steady gaze. "He could've died."

"Yes, I know," Steph sighed wistfully, memories flooding back to her. That day was a few weeks ago, but it had already seemed as though it were a lifetime ago. She felt as though her life were quickly flying by, days becoming minutes and hours becoming seconds. "But he didn't, so that's that."

The rest of the time to the tunnel the group took in absolute silence. There was just nothing left for anyone to bother saying. Each person was lost in his or her own thoughts. Steph felt as though she were just letting the world pass by, and that she was oblivious to anything but her own nostalgia. She looked up from her daydreaming to find herself at the tunnel's dark entrance. Dewdano was standing ever faithful by his trainer's side, looking into the cavern for any sign of danger.

"Well, guess we head in here," Steph said, and she got nods of the head in response. She took a few steps inside the tunnel, feeling the cold, damp, misty air surround her and fill her. The cave still seemed ominous and mysterious, as though it held a secret from the world. She kept walking along the uneven white stone floor, occasionally tripping over an outlying rock. She was studying the ground, looking for any sign of the previous encounter in the tunnel; perhaps a dent in the floor or a spatter of blood.

"So," Matt said suddenly, startling Steph out of her search. Brendan, who was behind his neighbor, turned around, and so did Steph. "You were jumped by a Team Aqua thug around here, correct?"

Steph nodded, her eyes furrowed in confusion. "Yeah," she said, looking at the floor again. "How did you know?"

Matt shrugged and signaled to the ground, which was slightly red and dented. Brendan looked at it with wide eyes and Steph didn't register what it was right away. There was no doubt about it; that spot was where Brendan had taken down the Team Aqua member. Steph was surprised at how dented the spot was and icy fear clung to her. She could remember that fateful day exactly: all the sights and the sounds. "What else would that mark be from?"

"I don't know, so I guess you're right," Steph said, staring at the mark unselfconsciously. She stood there, unmoving, for a few moments, not thinking about anything at all.

"Well, let's keep moving on," Brendan said after a bit, startling Steph. Steph turned around and, walking besides her Grovyle, led the group onwards. The cave only got hazier as they progressed, and Steph felt her clothes and hair becoming saturated with the mist. She walked along without a complaint, her mind anywhere but what she was doing.

"There's the exit that leads to Verdanturf Town," Matt said once the daylight began to be visible through the exit of the tunnel. Steph was beginning to warm up and the mist was clearing up.

"Great, let's go," Steph said unenthusiastically as she headed for the exit, blinking in the sun's harsh rays. Verdanturf Town was, to her, just another obstacle, just another thing that gets in her way. The town was very small and consisted of no more than a few buildings.

"You seem determined," Brendan said sardonically as the group made their way out into the light of the day. Dewdano looked happy to be outside and chirped in delight. Verdanturf looked just as it had before. It still seemed to be cheery and full of charm.

"Yes, well, I'm just in a hurry," was all Steph said in reply. She looked up at the sky to see that the sun was beginning to set, making the sky a rainbow of deep pinks, oranges, and yellows. It looked to Steph as though the sunset would be the perfect end to a day.

"Why are you in a hurry? Got a date?" Matt joked, and he and Brendan burst out laughing. Steph snapped her head around and glared at the two boys contemptuously. Dewdano let out a low growl in defense of his owner.

"No, I don't have a date, thank you very much," Steph said through clenched teeth. Her eyes were narrowed and her tone severe. Brendan and Matt immediately stopped laughing and met her frosty green gaze.

"Right, sorry," Matt grumbled as Steph turned around and continued to walk, winding her way though Verdanturf. Since it was a small town, it wasn't long before Steph had led they way to the route on which she and Brendan had met Matt. That day had felt like ages ago, but it happened only a few days ago. The route looked the same as ever, with its bright summer trees providing abundant shade and its long grass sheltering Pokémon. Steph recalled that she was unconscious there for two long weeks, but it felt as though only mere seconds had passed.

The thick darkness of night was creeping its way up the sky when the trio, along with Dewdano, decided to hide out under a tree and rest for the night. Steph looked up at the nighttime sky and saw each individual star, twinkling brilliantly against the black background. She somehow felt at ease, just watching the stars and the bright white moon glitter above her head. Even the cold, windy air didn't bother her as she sat beside her two closest friends and her trusted Grovyle.

"It's a nice night," she said reflectively, her voice soft. Dewdano was asleep by her feet, his breathing rhythmic and soothing. She breathed in the fresh air and let it fill her and calm her.

Silence had answered Steph, and she noticed that Brendan and Matt were already asleep besides her. She slowly closed her eyes, taking in the beautiful scenery one last time before she drifted off into sleep, no worries consuming her at all.


	24. A New Face

Chapter Twenty-four

Chapter Twenty-four

A New Face

When Steph awoke, she found herself utterly alone, except for Dewdano. She slowly lifted her head, which felt heavy after a long night's sleep, and scanned the surrounding area carefully with her green eyes, looking for any sign of her friends. Dewdano was besides her, already awake, and looked up at his trainer with adoration. Steph smiled slightly while absentmindedly reaching her right hand out to pet her Grovyle. Steph was about to get up from her resting spot when she heard familiar voices, coming from behind the bush that stood in front of her, discussing something seemingly important. Steph decided not to intervene and, drawing herself up to a crawling position, inched her way forward to eavesdrop.

"…Yeah, absolutely no clue. At all. You would have thought by now!"

Steph recognized that voice as none other than Brendan's. She pondered what or who he was talking about and pressed her left ear closer to the lush green bush. Dewdano was behind her and watched with interest.

"I've always wondered that too, seriously," another voice said. Steph could tell that that voice belonged to Matt. She leaned in even further, so that the spiky green tips of the bush's leaves scratched her ear. She ignored the stinging pain and continued to listen. "But you can tell she feels the same way. It's as obvious as anything."

Steph's heart immediately stopped beating and she felt strangely faint. She wondered if Brendan and Matt were talking about her. She found herself rooted to the spot, and she couldn't tear herself away from what she was hearing.

"Well, if she does…" Brendan started to say but trailed off. A long silence ensued, and Steph could hear her own pulse pounding in her ears. She waited, still as a statue, to see where the discussion would lead. An eternity seemed to pass before Brendan piped up, "I'll let her know."

Steph drew in a deep breath as thoughts whirred around inside her head. _Could he possibly be talking about me? _she thought, not daring to move from where she was crouching. She was frozen to the spot, completely immobile.

"The question is when, Brendan," Matt sighed, and Steph heard the sound of a snapping twig. "It seems as though you've been holding it off forever." Steph listened to these words intently, and she thought, _Forever…maybe they aren't talking about me._ Steph didn't know whether she should be elated or crestfallen. Somewhere, deep inside, she wished they weren't discussing her. It gave her a sense of security to know that she wasn't the cause of drama.

"I don't know when," Brendan said wearily. "I've been to nervous, I guess."

Once Steph heard this she decided to turn away. She didn't want to get caught listening in on such a heartfelt and secretive conversation and risk losing her friend's trust. She was afraid that she would hear something she didn't want to hear.

_If I hear something I'm not supposed to, it could make our friendship awkward, _Steph thoughtsullenly, settling herself besides Dewdano. The stillness of the world around her was unnerving and made Steph feel slightly sickly. She could still hear Brendan and Matt avidly discussing something. She couldn't bring herself to listen in and sat on the dewy grass, stroking her Grovyle gently. Time seemed so still that Steph felt as though she could feel each rotation of the earth.

Steph didn't know how long she was sitting there, alone except for Dewdano, before she heard the bushes rustle behind her. She didn't bother to turn around, for guilt was consuming her. Seeing her friends would make Steph feel even worse.

"Hey. Steph, you're finally awake!" Matt exclaimed jovially and Steph smiled weakly to herself. However, she didn't bother to turn around. Matt shot a questioning look to Brendan and took a step closer to Steph.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked, walking forward a few paces. Steph was beginning to feel horribly ill, and felt her skin turn cool then icy cold and clammy. She had never been good at facing guilt, and she remembered that even as a small child she would get sick if she were even the slightest bit remorseful over something, no matter how frivolous. That same feeling was coming back, creeping over her as thought it were a storm, and Steph squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that the feeling would go away. The voices around her seemed to get drowned out as she focused on her breathing. She took a few shuddering breaths, letting the air fill her, and then opened her eyes again.

"I'm…fine," Steph managed to say feebly after a long pause. She still felt queasy, however. She turned around slowly and faced her friends, forcing a fake smile. Dewdano, still sitting besides his owner, trilled merrily as though nothing had happened.

"Er…" Brendan started but immediately trailed off as Matt shot him a warning look. "Let's get moving."

Steph didn't reply, and Brendan noticed that her face was paler than it normally was. Her intense green gaze seemed suddenly distant.

"Steph! Earth to Steph!" Matt exclaimed, waving his hand in front of his friend's ashen face. Steph was still, not seeming to notice a thing.

"Uh…" Steph mumbled, before getting up quickly and dashing into the bushes, holding a hand to her stomach. Dewdano rose and faithfully followed her, hopping past the stunned Brendan and Matt.

"What was that about?" Brendan wondered aloud, his eyes tracing the path his neighbor had just desperately taken.

Matt at first looked aghast, but then snickered, "Must be that time of the month."

Brendan rolled his eyes and nudged Matt in the ribs with his elbow. "You're full of it," he jested. Matt nodded in agreement.

The two boys stood side by side for a few minutes, waiting for Steph to come back. When they heard the bushes rustle violently, they looked up hopefully. What they saw both astounded them and confused them.

A tall, dark boy appeared instead, and Brendan and Matt could see that he was holding a dazed Steph in his arms. Her eyes were open slightly and her face was red.

Brendan blinked in puzzlement. "Wh…what happened to Steph?" he asked, and then, taking in the newcomer, add, "And who are you?" Matt stood stock still, taking in the unfolding scene with interest.

"I'm William," the boy said flatly, looking down at Steph, "and I found this girl passed out a little ways from here. I assume she's with you two?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, staring at William with his two blue eyes. "Thanks for saving her."

"It was what any good person would do," William said modestly, gently placing Steph on the grass beneath him. "I couldn't just leave her there, you know." Steph remained motionless; her two eyes still only open a fraction.

"How did you find us?" Brendan blurted out suddenly.

William eyes Brendan suspiciously. "You're kind of tall. And noticeable." Brendan narrowed his ruby red eyes, knowing exactly what the newcomer meant, but said nothing in reply.

The bushes rustled energetically again, and Dewdano burst out, growling at William as he passed by. He dashed over to his fainted owner and chirped in despair.

"Well," Matt said awkwardly, looking up at William with astonishment, "thanks for rescuing or friend. Really."

Brendan looked down at the verdant green grass that sprung about his feet. "What would I—" he started to mumble, but then stopped himself before he continued. Matt looked at Brendan oddly, and then Brendan said quickly, "Yeah, thanks."

William nodded, his brown eyes seeming solemn but kind. "Maybe we'll meet again somewhere."

"Maybe," Brendan answered, and Matt smiled genuinely.

"Well, adios for now," William said, nodding at Brendan and Matt. He then turned away and headed back the way he came, barreling through the familiar bushes. While Brendan knelt on the ground besides Steph, who wasn't reacting to his voice, and Dewdano was crouching on the other side of her, Matt watched William's tall figure disappear. Steph had looked so small compared to him, so insignificant.

"Hey, Matt," Brendan called with a trace of worry in his voice, "come help me."

Matt, looking startled at the sound of his name, turned around and walked over to where his friends were. "Steph, wake up," he said loudly, grabbing his friend by her shoulders and shaking her gently. Steph's eyes opened a little a wider and she smiled slightly at Brendan, who looked relieved.

"You're awake," Brendan sighed, sitting back on his heels.

Steph blinked and struggled to raise herself to a standing position. Dewdano chirped happily at this, and Steph bent down to pet her Grovyle. "I've been awake, actually," she said weakly, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I felt very sick and feverish, and I…" Here she paused, dropping her hand to her waist. "I got sick and just sort of blacked out. That's when William found me."

Matt and Brendan listened intently, and when Steph finished, Matt said jokingly, "So you're okay? Not gonna puke on us?"

Steph narrowed her eyes and glared at Matt. She could still taste the bile in her mouth, and that alone made her feel queasy again. "I'll be fine," she huffed indignantly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"You better be," Brendan piped up, and Matt chuckled.

"We should get moving to Mount Chimney," Steph said, her tone abruptly becoming business-like. Dewdano chirruped in agreement.

"Yeah, we should," Matt agreed, rising to his feet. Brendan did the same, and the three friends faced each other. Brendan blushed when his gaze met his neighbor's, and Steph assumed it was she her two friends were avidly discussing before.

"Well, I'll go get provisions," Matt said slyly, his blue eyes twinkling with something Steph didn't recognize. "I'll just leave you two alone." And with that, he turned around and walked quickly through the bushes.

Steph looked at Brendan and smiled with the innocence of a young child. _This is it, _Brendan thought, his heart thumping in his chest, _Tell her how you feel._ He opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come. Steph stood there, giving Brendan a funny look much like the one Matt had given him before. He was about to say something when Matt thrashed through the undergrowth, carrying a bunch of colorful berries in his hands.

"So," Matt said cheerfully, reaching for his backpack and depositing the berries inside it, "how did it go?"

Steph stared at Matt blankly. "How did what go?" she asked warily. Brendan swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

Matt looked appalled at first, but then returned to normal. "Nothing," he replied, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Let's head out."


	25. Lightning Strikes

Chapter Twenty-five

Chapter Twenty-five

Lightning Strikes

"So," Steph said flatly, facing the front of Mount Chimney. The bubbling red lava looked brilliant against the cloudy night sky, and one could hear it hiss and crackle as smoke billowed through the air. The first few raindrops were beginning to fall, making the lava evaporate into gray steam. "This is Mount Chimney again." Raindrops splattered onto Steph's face and he brushed them away gently.

"Yep," Matt replied, looking up at the dreary sky. "We should take shelter for the night. It'll storm soon." The others agreed with this and they turned around to survey the land.

Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano looked hard for any shelter, but they found nothing except trees. The flat grassland surrounding the mountain and the nearby desert area didn't provide any bushed or ditches that a person could hide in. Finally Matt gave up and decided to settle underneath a tree, much to the dismay of Steph and Brendan.

"Matt, not a good idea," Steph sighed, stroking Dewdano's head. Rain was falling heavily now and thunder rumbled in the distance. Steph's hair and clung to her face, and Dewdano feverishly shook himself dry.

"It's not like we have any other options," Matt grumbled, his teeth chattering with the coldness of the air. A peal of lightning flashed through the sky, and Steph jumped slightly. Loud thunder echoed around them, drowning out the hissing of the lava. Steph and Brendan glanced worriedly at each other, and Brendan suddenly turned a violent shade of red. He was glad that it was night, so Steph couldn't see him. Steph sighed and sat down on the wet grass in front of the tree. Nothing covered her from the howling wind and the driving rain, but she didn't complain. Brendan sat down besides his neighbor, and Dewdano did likewise.

Lightning flashed again, startling the cowering Dewdano. Thunder followed immediately after, and Steph knew the storm was right upon her and her friends. Matt looked up from where he was sitting, raindrops pelting his head. The tree wasn't providing much shelter, and as he was about to head out into the grassland where Steph and Brendan were sitting, a flash of pure white light blinded him. An absolutely deafening rumble of thunder filled his ears, and heard Steph saying something. Her grievous was the last thing Matt heard before he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

--

Matt opened his eyes again, and felt a hard surface beneath him; it was clearly not the grass he was previously lying on. He looked all around him, and saw only a thick white mist the surrounded him.

"Where am I?" Matt wondered aloud, his own voice sounding distant and disembodied. "Am I…dead?" He felt the mist on his skin, and suddenly felt something soft touch his arm.

"No. You are merely having a vision," another voice said, sounding even more ghostly than Matt's voice. Matt looked for any sign of another presence but found none.

Matt blinked in confusion, feeling the warm mist surge over him. "A vision?"

"Correct," the eerie voice responded, "and I have something to proclaim to you."

Matt said nothing, for he was speechless. The whole spectacle was puzzling him. He opened his mouth to interrogate further, but he found that he couldn't speak.

"The future is grim for you," the voice continued, and Matt listened in stunned silence. The mist began to turn a sinister shade of gray. Matt was reminded of Mount Chimney's billowing smoke. "You will be betrayed. This will lead to your ultimate fall."

Matt immediately tried to retort, to say that no such thing would happen, but he was still silenced. His heart thumped wildly as the smoky mist seemed to taunt him.

"I have come to tell you of an important task, however," the voice said dismally, "You have to fulfill it before your demise."

Matt swallowed hard at the sound of the word demise. The voice's words felt as though they were pointed stones. He was beginning to become very afraid. The voice took no notice and droned on. "You are the guardian. It is your duty to assure the world's peace."

Matt found that he could finally speak. "What does that mean? How can I do so?" Only the unnerving silence answered him, and Matt felt more alone than ever.

--

"Oh, he's only been stunned," Brendan said in relief. Matt heard this and he blinked his sapphire blue eyes open. Rain was still falling heavily, and Matt found that he was completely drenched. He saw Brendan and Steph hovering over him, Dewdano watching hopefully from afar.

"What…did I faint?" Matt asked.

"No, you were stunned for a moment after nearly getting struck by lightning," Steph explained. Lightning lit up the sky as she said this, and thunder resounded through the air.

"Oh," was all Matt said as he followed his friends back into the flat grassy field that was shadowed by the looming volcano. Matt decided that it was best to not tell his friends about the vision, for he feared he might upset them. He knew Steph wouldn't try to show her true emotions and that Brendan wouldn't understand. _Brendan's a little dense, _Matt thought.

Slowly but surely, the storm began to subside. The downpour of rain was letting up and the thunder became a distant growl. "It's late," Steph observed. "We should go to sleep now."

"Agreed," Brendan said sleepily before he lay down, his head resting on the wet grass. Steph followed suit, Dewdano curling up besides her. Matt didn't move at all, for he was contemplating the vision he had. It all seemed so abstract and unreal, as though it hadn't really happened. _It's definitely reality, _Matt thought, staring at the blades of grass beneath him. He had no clue who would betray him, or what his important task is.

Steph closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again. Brendan, lying besides her, was already sound asleep. "Matt? You going to sleep yet?" she asked, her voice sounding strangely sincere.

"In a minute," Matt replied distractedly. Steph furrowed her eyebrows but didn't say another word as she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

For the second time, Matt felt all alone, but for some reason he actually partially enjoyed it. He just needed time to think. Apparently his own demise was nearing, and that thought alone unnerved Matt. _My life could be coming to an end, _he thought bitterly, feeling a cold wind blow past him.

Matt sat there on the field for what seemed an eternity. He finally settled down on the ground, hoping to wash away his worries with sleep. He slowly shut his eyes, not willing to so soon let go of his life.

--

Night had fallen on the small town of Pacifidlog, dousing the log houses in brilliant moonlight. A lone figure stood in front of one of the floating houses, the surging ocean waves pounding the boards beneath it. The figure extended a hand and rapped on the front door twice. A middle-aged, fair-haired man opened the door a few moments later, and he smiled warmly at the visitor.

"Oh Norman!" the man exclaimed blissfully. "It's been a long time! Do come in." The man stepped aside to let Norman inside the house.

"Yes, Benjamin, too long," Norman replied, walking inside. He was instantly warmed from the chilly night. Benjamin's house looked the same as always, with the wooden table standing prominently in the middle of the living room. Surrounding it were a few wooden chairs and a red rug was spread underneath them. A few bookshelves filled to the brim lined the walls of the living room, and a passageway at the back of the room led to the polished staircase.

"Do take a seat," Benjamin offered, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Thanks, but I really have no time for idle chat," Norman said. "I have important news."

"News? What about?" Benjamin asked interestedly.

"Well, I know you haven't heard from me since I was living in Johto," Norman said, sounding slightly wistful. "I did tell you what happened when my daughter got caught up in her little escapade?"

Benjamin seemed lost in thought, as though he were trying to recollect his visit with his old friend before the move when the truth was he remembered it clearly. "Yes," Benjamin said slowly. "About her encounter with Rayquaza, correct? And that now you are sentenced?"

Norman sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yes, and I am still currently ahead of the catastrophe. Anyway, my daughter's what I came to talk about."

Benjamin was silent for a moment. "All right."

"The thing is, she left home about a month ago, and I didn't realize that Hoenn is no longer safe. We knew that since Team Aqua found her with Rayquaza." Benjamin flinched at the sound of Team Aqua's name, but he quickly recovered. Norman continued, unaware. "I told her to go back home and not worry about me but the stubborn child disobeyed. I need to know if you heard anything. About her, or about those malicious gangs."

"No, haven't heard a thing," Benjamin said a little too quickly, running a hand through his hair and looking down at the rug on the floor. "She hasn't passed by Pacifidlog yet, and neither have either of the teams."

Norman looked pensive for a minute. "Oh, she's probably challenging some Gym somewhere, know her ambitiousness…" Norman started, but trailed off. Benjamin was giving him a strange look. _I know exactly where she could be, _Norman thought, turning around to face Benjamin's front door. "Well, anyway, I figured I'd check in with you. Thanks, though."

Benjamin nodded, not bothering to get up from where he was sitting. "It's been my pleasure. Good luck on your quest," he said somewhat insincerely, his voice sounding oddly fake.

Norman blinked. "Right." And with that he turned the doorknob, opened the door, and stepped out into the night.

Once he was absolutely positive that Norman was completely gone, Benjamin chuckled to himself, feeling the sharp silver blade of the knife that was in his pocket. "Too bad he doesn't know what he's in for," the man said to himself, already feeling fresh blood on his skin.


	26. Evolutionary Journey

Chapter Twenty-six

Chapter Twenty-six

Evolutionary Journey

Morning came and went quickly as Steph, Brendan, Matt, and Dewdano prepared for the exploration of Mount Chimney. "We don't know how long the journey will take us to scale down the mountain, so we best be prepared," Brendan had said. Each of the travelers made sure there was enough water to fill the water bottles and enough berries to eat.

Once everyone had felt that enough preparations had been made, the group headed out, following the beaten path that led up to the mountain's grand staircase. They scaled it quickly, and once they reached the top, they all stared at the sight before them.

"The cable car's broken?" Steph exclaimed, reading the sign that was plastered to the front of the cable car station. "How're we going to reach the top of the mountain now?" Dewdano offered a growl in protest.

"We could always climb it," Brendan grumbled unhappily, folding his arms across his chest. "But we all know how long that would take."

"That doesn't seem very plausible," Steph replied. "If only we had a Pokémon that could fly so far…"

"You and I both have Wingulls," Brendan pointed out. "If they evolve into Pelippers, they could fly us to the top."

"Well, this is true," Steph said, pretending to consider this, "if we actually could find the time to evolve them!" She shook her head in disdain and Brendan frowned. "I guess we have to climb, then."

"Wait a minute," Brendan said suddenly, before Steph could start her way to the face of the mountain. "Send out your Wingull. I have an idea."

Steph looked at Brendan oddly, but she put her hand to the flap of her pack and flipped it open. She reached in for her Wingull's Pokéball and casually let out Peter. The Wingull cried out in delight, circling gallantly in the air, as he always seemed to do.

"Make your Wingull fly to the top of the mountain," Brendan instructed, "and that rough journey alone should be enough for it to evolve."

Steph blinked blankly, Peter squawking jubilantly above her head. "I thought Pokémon could only evolve in battle," she wondered aloud, looking up at the jolly Peter.

"Not so," Matt chimed in. "There are many conditions under which Pokémon evolve. I think Brendan's right." He looked over at Brendan and raised an eyebrow. "For once, anyway."

Brendan frowned at Matt. "Wow, thanks." Dewdano chirped happily, unaware of what the humans were quarreling about.

"Would you two just stop?" Steph exclaimed, starting Dewdano and Peter. She looked up at the stunned Peter and, taking a deep breath, yelled, "Peter, fly up to the top of Mount Chimney!"

Peter stopped circling in the air, and for a second, Steph was afraid that her Wingull would disobey her. Peter then, without looking down at his trainer, folded his wings to his body and rocketed upward. Once he had torpedoed in the air as far as he could, he unfolded his small wings and beat them hard. The higher he flew, the windier it became. The wind ruffled Peter's feathers and provided some resistance for his small body. Steph watched her Wingull intently, as did her friends, and they all stood speechless as they watched him soar, higher and higher, until the thick gray smoke clouds swallowed him up entirely.

"Oh no, I've killed him," Steph mumbled to herself, waiting for Peter to return. The Wingull was struggling to keep his wings flapping under the high winds. The further he got, the rougher the journey became. Peter could see that top of the mountain, but he just couldn't go on much further. He willed himself to go with all his might, fighting the strong gusts as well as he could. Suddenly he felt a warm white glow envelop him, and then Peter found that he was much bigger than before, probably even bigger than his trainer. His enlarged wings had more control against the pressure in the air. Peter easily finished the last few lengths to the top of the mountain. Once he got to the top, he saw a bubbling pit filled with lava, some oddly dressed people surrounding it. He circled the lava pit, ignoring the people, taking in the view of the surrounding region.

Peter looked back down, and all he could see was smoke. He folded up his wings and, taking a last look at the volcano, dive-bombed downward, feeling the surging air on his wings. Once he survived the thick veil of smoke, he could see the land beneath him. He spotted his trainer and her friends and circled over to them.

"Peter!" Steph yelped in surprise as she saw the newly evolved Pelipper. Peter squawked as he neared his trainer. Steph was surprised at how large he had become.

"See? I told you," Brendan gloated arrogantly as Steph stroked Peter and Dewdano looked on jealously.

"Well, Peter's only big enough for one of us at a time," Steph sighed, her fingers running through Peter's soft white feathers. His beak was now big enough to hold a human, and his wings were still tipped with a sky blue. "We'll have to take it slowly." Steph turned to the cheerful Pelipper. "Are you up to it, Peter?"

Peter cawed happily in reply, and Steph smiled.

"You go first, since Peter's yours," Matt suggested nonchalantly. Steph nodded, and Peter lowered himself enough so that his owner and Dewdano could climb onto his back. Steph did so, Dewdano following her. She was amazed at how comfortable she was, and she wasn't prepared when Peter suddenly took off into the sky. Steph drew in a sharp breath, feeling jolted as she clung onto Peter. She also felt exhilarated as she felt the rush of air as Peter beat his great wings. Dewdano seemed unfazed by all this, watching the shrinking earth below him. They were soaring so high that when Steph looked down, she could only see smoke. The top of the mountain was becoming visible, and Steph could hear the familiar hissing of lava. She nervously held onto Peter until, at last, he landed on the top of the mountain. Dewdano hastily jumped off, and Steph immediately followed. Peter wasted no time in sending for Brendan and Matt.

Steph suddenly found herself on a battleground of sorts. Members of Team Aqua and Team Magma were fighting battles around the pit of lava. Dewdano growled ferociously. "Oh, no," Steph muttered, holding Dewdano close to her.

Not one person saw Steph, and she decided to advance carefully, stealthily creeping around the battle areas. Dewdano was silent and quick-footed as he dashed alongside her. She had somehow managed to make it to the edge of the crater of lava when she was seized, none too gently, by her shirt collar and was yanked roughly backwards. She yelped in surprise and Dewdano snarled viciously at the attacker. Steph twisted her body around to face the Team Magma member who was about to hurt her.

"You stupid girl," the Team Magma grunt, the one who had hassled Steph in Meteor Falls, glowered angrily at his victim. "Not even the broken cable car daunted you, eh? Well, prepare to get your reward for making it all this way." Steph looked down and saw that she was dangling over the bubbling lava. She immediately stopped struggling and turned limp in the enemy's strong grip. Dewdano started to cower in fear.

"Unhand her!" a familiar voice called, and Steph looked up desperately to see Brendan, his ruby red eyes gleaming with hatred. Steph knew right away that Peter had just brought Brendan up.

The Team Magma man turned around, and Steph was relieved that she was no longer inches away from death. She kicked her assailant in the knee, making him yell in pain and loosening his grip, and seconds later Steph found herself on the ground besides Dewdano and Brendan.

"We settle this with a battle," Brendan continued, his voice quivering slightly.

The Team Magma member snorted. "Now two versus one? That hardly seems fair," he grunted. All at once, Steph saw two other Team Magma people, one a black-haired girl a bit older than herself, and a stout man, came up behind the attacker.

"Stand your ground," Brendan commanded bravely, and Steph obliged. The Team Magma members sent out their Pokémon: a Numel, which looked very much like Carmel, a Zubat, which was a blind purple bat, and a Mightyena, the evolved form of Poochyena.

"Go, Wingull!" Brendan called, sending forth his Pokéball, and watching as his Pokémon appeared after the familiar burst of light.

Steph swallowed nervously, reaching into her pack for a Pokéball. "Let's do this, Alex," she whispered, cupping the Pokéball in her hands before tossing it high into the air. Alex appeared after a moment, glaring at its foes with malice.

"Oh, we're outnumbered," Brendan sighed as the Mightyena, which was under the command of the girl Team Magma member, bit his Wingull. His Wingull cawed a bit at the impact. "We're done for."

Steph seemed undaunted as she called out fir Alex to use Spark against the Mightyena. Small electrical charges began to surround the Electrike's body as he raced straight into the Mightyena, making it fly back a little. It looked up, seeming only slightly harmed, its cruel mouth twisted into an angry snarl. The Zubat, noticing this chance, beat its wings as it flew over to Alex and sank its tiny but sharp teeth into the Electrike's side. Alex yowled in pain.

"This ain't looking good for you two," the female Team Magma member smirked, her pearly white teeth nearly blinding Steph, who was momentarily distracted and didn't notice the Numel unleashing a small stream of orange fire at Alex, who began to look scathed and tired. Steph winced slightly, but she didn't let her fear show.

Brendan's Wingull quickly darted forward, its beak opening to blast a jet of blue water at the Numel, which was too slow to dodge it. The Numel immediately collapsed, its eyes closed in pain. The stout man looked upset as he held out his Pokéball and recalled his Numel.

A soft lighting glowing from Alex and the Wingull interrupted the moment of triumph for Steph and Brendan, and Steph realized with fascination that the two Pokémon were evolving. Brendan's Wingull slowly began to change shape and grow larger, taking on Peter's shape. Alex also became much bigger, its new form a yellow-and-blue dog-like creature with a lightning-rod-like head.

"Oh, my new Pelipper is so beautiful!" Brendan exclaimed. Steph rolled her eyes, still aware that she was caught in a battle. Her new Pokémon was nearly as tall as she was. She didn't know the name of the species, but she figure she would bother Brendan about it later.

"No time to dawdle," Steph said as the Mightyena rushed at Alex, Alex swiftly sidestepping to avoid its foe's gaping jaws. Brendan's Pelipper swiftly flew forward and unleashed another strong stream of water at the Zubat, which became hurt, its wings flapping a big slower, but still didn't faint.

Suddenly a burst of blue water that seemingly came out of nowhere, striking the Mightyena square on its face. Steph flinched in surprise as she saw Peter hovering over her, carrying Matt on its back.

"I told Peter to fly me over here so no one could catch me," Matt explained as Peter dove down to the ground, landing besides his stunned owner. "Anyway, let's beat these guys." Steph reached into her pack, drew out Peter's Pokéball, and recalled him. Matt was already holding his Pokéball, and he tossed it nonchalantly, releasing something Steph didn't recognize. It was a light blue, with orange fins on top of its head. It stood on two legs, unlike most Pokémon Steph had ever seen. Dewdano looked at it suspiciously.

"Marshtomp, use Mudshot on the Mightyena!" Matt called, and his Marshtomp opened its mouth, and all spectators watched as a great torrent of mud hit the Mightyena on its chest. It fell backward immediately, its eyes closed in pain. The Team Magma girl glared at Matt as she recalled her Mightyena. She stood beside the other defeated grunt.

Alex finished the Zubat off with a well-aimed Spark, and soon all three of the Team Magma members were grumbling in defeat. After everyone had recalled his or her Pokémon, Steph led the way along the edge of the lava pit, where there were no skirmishes. She saw an oddly familiar man drawing closer, and Dewdano growled at him in recognition.

"Oh, no," Brendan mumbled.


	27. Battle at the Mountain

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Who is he?" Steph asked nervously as the strangely familiar man neared closer to the spot where she was standing. Dewdano glared malevolently forward, standing faithfully besides his owner. Matt and Brendan both stood, somewhat stunned, behind Steph.

"He's my father's rival," Matt explained bitterly, watching the red-haired sinister-looking man intently. "Not a nice person, by any means. It's best to stay out of his way."

Steph sighed indignantly. "Pretty hard to do when he's coming right for you!" she whispered, backing up a step or two. She was caught, with enemies on all sides. She couldn't escape, and she felt her own life was nearing to its end already. A few more paces and the man would be right in front of her. A hint of recognition flickered across his face as he saw Matt, who flinched slightly under his unwavering gaze. Steph gulped and tried to look as brave as possible.

The man smiled menacingly, his dark eyes taking in the group of children in front of him. Steph could see his face was scarred everywhere, an obvious sign that he was involved in dangerous business. It seemed that the world around Steph became very silent, for she could hear her own erratic breathing. The man opened his mouth and said a few simple words. "You damn children."

Steph didn't say anything in retort for such a comment, for she was much more concerned with escaping alive. Such a comment didn't deserve to be answered. She wasn't going down without a fight, of course, but she knew very well she would likely end up going down anyway. She didn't know what to say at all, and she didn't have to before Matt bravely muttered, "Are you talking to us or yourself, Maxie?"

"You incompetent imbecile," Maxie hissed venomously, nearing Matt, who shrank back a little. "Your father thinks he's better than me, but oh no. We of Team Magma will surely show him yet. You know what that means, don't you?"

A stony silence followed as Maxie waited for an answer. Steph was already plotting ways she could stop whatever it was this horrible man was doing and run off with everyone's lives still in tact. Her hand was absentmindedly resting on the flap of her pack, reading to go into combat at any minute. Brendan and Matt both noticed this, and they were both at the ready.

Maxie was already a step ahead of them. "What we of Team Magma are striving to do now is none of your meddling business," he said severely, each word feeling like a dagger to the heart. "I'll just eliminate you now, and then no one will stop us."

Steph instinctively hurled her Pokéball forward, immediately taking a step backwards as she did so. Her own Numel, Carmel, appeared, her lazy eyes not seeming to register anything. Steph immediately realized her mistake and looked at her friends for help. Both of them followed suit, Matt sending out his Mightyena and Brendan his new Pelipper.

"So that's how it is," Maxie grunted, finding himself surrounded by Pokémon. Steph knew that she and her companions didn't stand much of a chance against the leader of Team Magma, but she was hopeful anyway. _It's better to try than to give up, _she thought.

"You wouldn't expect us to lose to you," Steph challenged boldly, and her friends nodded in agreement. Maxie just glared at her, but he held two Pokéballs in his hands. Steph was relieved to see that he was outnumbered.

"But you will, anyway," was all Maxie said before he let loose his Pokémon. A Golbat, the evolved form of Zubat, and a Camerupt, the evolved form of Numel, appeared after a few moments, and they immediately charged towards their opponents.

The Camerupt unleashed a scarlet wave of lava from the humps on its back, and before Carmel could dodge she got swept up in it, the lava doing minimal damage but still throwing the Pokémon off track. Brendan's Pelipper immediately opened its large beak and unleashed a jet stream of water at the Camerupt, which swiftly dodged it. Matt's Mightyena rushed into the Golbat, knocking it over. The Golbat quickly recovered and bit the Mightyena, which yelped in pain.

"Feel like giving up yet?" Maxie snickered as Carmel took a hit from the Golbat, which nearly fainted her. Steph didn't say a word, but she stood her ground and watched as Carmel spat out a few small flames at its attacker, which was caught unaware. The Golbat shrieked as the flames licked its body, leaving ashen marks. Then Matt's Mightyena immediately tackled the Golbat to the ground, fainting it.

Maxie recalled his Golbat while muttering curses under his breath. Brendan took this opportunity for his Pelipper to unleash another blast of icy water at the Camerupt, completely knocking it out as Carmel spat embers at the Camerupt's other side and the Mightyena biting it. Steph couldn't believe how quickly the battle was over with, and as she and her friends recalled their Pokémon, a glimmer of light reflecting off something metallic and she looked up, distracted. Dewdano saw this, too, and snarled angrily.

"Wh…what is that?" Steph stuttered, and Brendan and Matt followed her gaze. Maxie was holding something that was made of silver metal, and Steph knew what it was as soon as she laid her eyes on it.

"I think that's a knife," Matt said matter-of-factly, backing away slowly from Maxie. Even bold Dewdano became terrified at the sight and pressed closer to Steph's side. No one moved, everyone's eyes fixated in front. Steph realized with abhorrence that this could be her last minute alive, her last few moments at the hand of a cruel, heartless villain.

"Yes, silly boy," Maxie growled, holding the knife in his rough hands. He turned it over, and Steph saw something unmistakable glimmering on its tip: blood. "Do you know what this is for?"

No one answered, each child swallowed up in fear. Each one of them seemed frozen in place, for one false step could be the end. Steph was acutely aware that everyone around her had stopped fighting, the overwhelming silence seeming deafening. Maxie continued, glaring at Matt as he spoke. "You of all people should know, Matthew Kyo."

Matt blinked, contemplating what he had just heard. His father immediately came to mind, his sinister face seeming expressionless, as it always had. He gulped nervously and took a small, submissive step backwards. "I know what it means," he said shakily, looking at the ground beneath him, "but I don't care if you kill my father or not."

Steph resisted the urge to spin around and face her friend to rebuke him. It seemed so wrong to not care about one's own father, no matter how vile and cruel he may be. Even though she and her father were not on best terms, Steph would never be able to stomach the thought of allowing someone to kill him. The next few words she heard nearly made her heart stop.

"I wasn't talking about that sleazy excuse for a criminal," Maxie barked vehemently, and Matt flinched slightly at his harsh tone. "I was talking about someone else that's close to you." His gaze eased over to Steph, and by instinct she pressed herself closer to Brendan, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal. Dewdano whimpered slightly, his eyes seeming sad and lost in grievance.

"Do you mean someone I know?" Steph forced herself to ask, her words sounding shaky and strange.

Maxie lowered his eyes and caressed the sharp blade between his fingers. "It doesn't matter, because once they're dead your life is already done for."

Even though Steph usually never dared to let her sadness show, she found warm tears springing to her eyes. She suddenly understood what was going to take place, and that there was nothing at all she could do to stop it. Brendan and Matt, she knew, wouldn't understand, but she did.

"Let's get out of here," Matt muttered under his breath and began taking a few retreat steps backward. Maxie smiled devilishly and took another step forward.

"Oh, escape while you can," Maxie smirked, "because, Matthew, you're going to be next."

Matt's response startled both himself and Steph. He walked up to Maxie and, saying something along the lines of "Don't call me by my full name," he swung his fist into the side of his enemy's face. Without another word he dashed off, signaling for his friends to follow. Steph and Brendan pushed past the crowd of villains, not caring who was watching or gawking. Dewdano raced ahead at a breakneck pace, lashing out at anyone who stood in his way.

Matt was far ahead, bounding down the jagged, sooty slopes of the mountainside. The ground below was rough and craggy as Steph carelessly tramped down them. Once or twice she tripped on a rock, clumsily landing facedown. By the time they had reached the bottom of the mountainside, all three of the children had scratches and mild lacerations.

"Why did you do that?" Steph exclaimed, her voice barely even a whisper. "He could've killed us then and there!"

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Just couldn't help myself, I guess." He then turned his head around and looked back. No one else had pursued them. "Let's get out of here."

Steph looked up and saw an ashy gray sky.


End file.
